Mis cronicas en las 12 casas
by Sakura Hatsu
Summary: Una chica que murió en nuestro mundo, descubriendo que es un alma perdida de otro. La Diosa Atenea la trae con sigo a su santuario, para continuar con la vida que debió haber tenido si no se hubiera perdido. Ella comienza un diario de crónicas de todo lo que le sucede. Más que nada trata de humor, amistad y locas aventuras con los Dorados, los 5 de Bronce y con la Diosa Atenea.
1. 1-Algo inesperado

**Esta historia es sobre una OC, ¿Por qué?, por que solo encontré una con el tema de los fic con los que ahora estoy enviciada, que una(s) chica(s) de alguna manera vallan al mundo de su anime favorito, en Saint Seiya.**

 **Este fic leyendo la historia "Un Cambio" la ID es 11197018 de Lya Manic. Solo tiene 3 capítulos hasta ahora pero están geniales.**

 **La OC será una mezcla de mis amigas y yo, quiero decir usare todos nuestros defectos, pero también algunos talentos, esta chica desde una vez aviso no tendrá poderes especiales, solo los de una chicas normal, por así decirlo esta basada en chicas que estudian ingenierías, tendrá conocimientos básicos de defensa personal, vivimos en México, sin clases especiales los aprendemos jajaja, no ya es enserio.**

 **Un detalle interesante, pensé ok, los caballeros dorados originales tienen que estar vivos, ¿por que? pensaran, pues son geniales y los amo entonces; la historia es después de la guerra santa contra hades, en mi historia los dioses perdedores tienen que dar tributos al ganador, es así como los dorados están vivos.**

 **Yo no soy buena para tener un horario para escribir, así que puedo subir en cualquier momento, y pasar mucho tiempo sin escribir igual, por cierto estoy pensando en escribirla también en ingles…tengo que practicar.**

 **Si alguien se ofrece para ser beta de esta u otra historia seria maravilloso.**

 **La advertencia mas importante, habrá malas palabras, no todo el tiempo pero las habrá, la chica es mexicana y talvez no para todos pero es un detalle muy importante en la cultura mexicana, aunque acepto que no a todos les gusta que las mujeres las digan, pero en ingeniería no lo puedes evitar.**

 **Bien ahora comencemos con la historia.**

* * *

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

* * *

 **1- Algo inesperado.**

Todo sucedía de manera normal, me dirigía tranquilamente a la universidad, mientras pasaba frente a una secundaria voló un balón sobre la reja, y el niño mas tierno que he visto me pidió entre las rejas si se la podía pasar, bien iba temprano no pasa nada por ir por una pelota para que un niño adorable y enano para estar en secundaria siguiera jugando.

El maldito balón voló muy lejos, quedo bajo un auto que estaba estacionado en la calle de la secundaria y la calle de la universidad, una calle muy transitada por universitarios, trabajadores ya que esta deriva del periférico que atraviesa toda la ciudad, al momento que llegué a ese auto tome el balón sucedió.

El auto exploto en mi cara, literalmente. Vi la explosión en cámara lenta el tiempo se detuvo para mi cuando lentamente vi la explosión rodeándome y supe que iba a morir cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe, el calor el dolor, pero nada llego entonces abrí los ojos y me encontraba en otro lugar, en un lugar extraño, muy extraño.

Me encontraba en un espacio totalmente oscuro, todo era negro, profundamente negro, entonces comenzó un ataque de pánico o si mis ataques de pánico, mi respiración se hace difícil, muy difícil, y esta medicado, pero o si ya no tengo mi medicina, comienzo las respiraciones profundas que dijo el medico inhalo cuento mentalmente hasta 10 exhalo y repito, lo repetí, no funciono comenzaba a híper ventilarme, y mis pensamientos no paraban, simplemente continuaban atormentándome mas y mas lo que en si es el origen de mis ataques de pánico que pienso mucho las cosas.

-¡Dios me morí!, ¡por dios ese carro me exploto en la cara, en la maldita cara, el maldito carro exploto!, ¡Mis padres, mi hermano, mis cachorros, mis amigos!, ¡No los volveré a ver… no los volveré a ver! ¡Dios como estarán, que les contaran, dios ya me morí!, ¡Demonios si ya me morí por que mierdas todavía tengo un ataque de ansiedad! ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!- junto mis manos las aprieto, miro hacia mis manos…-¡oh! veo mis manos…entones ¿brillo en la oscuridad?-

De repente en ese vacío totalmente obscuro escucho la voz más hermosa y tranquilizadora que haya escuchado jamás alrededor mío.

-Tranquila-dijo la hermosa voz y yo me tranquilice al instante, una calidez me recorrió y el ataque se detuvo, me comencé a tranquilizar-Tranquila-repitió esa voz tan calida.

-Hola-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- Hola linda voz ¿eres un ángel?, ¿iré al cielo? ¿Verdad?, no creo que ver anime en línea me mande al infierno ¿o si?-dije como si nada, lo acepto nerviosa suelto idioteces, y aceptémoslo, aun que la linda voz haya detenido mi ataque de pánico no significa que no este nerviosa, después de lo que paso, no hay manera que no este nerviosa.

-jajaja, no soy un ángel ternura, pero gracias, soy una diosa, y si creo que algún día iras al cielo solo que no hoy y no muy pronto-me dijola linda voz tan dulcemente.

-ok, pero no acabó de morir, realmente creo que ese coche me exploto en la cara, y con lo cerca que fue estoy muy segura y según mis cálculos, que viva no estoy… entera tampoco, pero no me duele nada- pregunte, las dudas son las dudas y nunca e sido buena para guardármelas-me convertiré en un fantasma, voy a asustar gente, aw eso será aburrido-ahora si comencé a soltar mis idioteces, de nuevo-… ¡Espera!, eres una diosa, que clase de diosa, tienes que ser muy hermosa, ¡tu voz es preciosa!- lo acepto no puedo contenerme, digo todo lo que esta en mi mente y tengo un serio problema con guardarme las cosas y con las mentiras, no soporto que me las digan ni decirlas.

-jajaja tranquila dulzura déjame explicarte las cosas, pero primero algo de luz- en ese momento en la oscuridad hubo una explosión y el espacio obscuro se ilumino pormillones de estrellas, esta en el espacio, en… en el cosmos.

-cosmos-fue lo único que dije en el momento de la explosión- es hermoso.

-no me equivoque contigo- en ese momento la voz vino de un lugar en especifico, detrás de mi, me giro rápidamente y a quien veo me sorprende demasiado, detrás de mi estaba Atenea exactamente la Atenea de Saint Seiya, Saori Kido, pero algo mayor podría decirse que tendría entre 25 a 27 años fácilmente.

-¡Oh por dios!-me lleve las manos a la cara, cubriéndome la boca con los ojos abiertos como platos, frente a mi estaba Saori, Saori Kido y o por dios es bellísima y tiene su cabello lila, me entienden lila natural y es larguísimo.

-Tranquila-dijo nuevamente con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro-Comenzare a explicarte, primero, ese mundo no era tu mundo, hace mucho tiempo viviste en mi mundo, junto a mi y a mis guerreros, pero por un descuido desapareciste y ahora en lugar de estar con nosotros llegaste a ese mundo, tengo tanto tiempo buscándote y justo a tiempo te encontré ya que en ese mundo tu muerte era hoy, justo a tiempo te pude traer con migo, si hubieras muerto te hubiera tenido que buscar otra vez, pero en mi mundo tu vida comienza, lamentablemente ya no veras a tu familia de ese mundo, pero no te preocupes estarán bien, tristes, te extrañaran pero estarán bien, eso te enseñaron ellos, tuviste una muy buena familia-me dijo con una dulce sonrisa alargando su mano y tomando la mía dándome un apretón en modo de apoyó.

-Lo se, mi papá siempre dice que la muerte es el siguiente paso, solo que no le gustara que yo me adelantara-dije con una sonrisa triste, pensando en mi familia.

-bien esta el detalle de tu nombre, ¿Cuál es?-me pregunta tranquilamente-¿detalle?...es Xxxxxxxxx Xxxxx Xxxxxxx-conteste yo con un poco de duda, que detalle puede tener mi nombre…es solo mi nombre… ¿no?

-bueno, el detalle es puede ser algo incomodo o doloroso para ti ese nombre, recuerda es otro mundo y puedes escoger un nombre nuevo y ese será tu nombre tu verdadero nombre en nuestro mundo- me dice dulcemente, OK esa es una muy amable sugerencia pero no creía que algo así fuera necesario…o ¿sí?

-También seria por la seguridad de tu familia, nuestro mundo es peligroso, y yo como diosa que te encontré otros dioses pueden encontrar tu debilidad en tus seres queridos, y conociendo tu nombre de ese mundo los encontrarían fácilmente, así que lo mejor seria que eligieras otro- OK me convenció elegiré un nombre nuevo.

-¿Pero por que querrían encontrar mi debilidad?-contesto yo realmente intrigada.-Yo se que conoces la historia de mis caballeros y la mía, y quiero que comprendas que tu eres parte de ella, bueno de la historia que continuara, tu no solo eras una chica cualquiera, eras mi Dama, mi única dama de compañía por así decirlo, eso fue hace muchas vidas, es un puesto en el santuario, y no te equivoques no es lo mismo que una doncella del templo o una sacerdotisa y tampoco es como las damas de compañía de las princesas antiguas, no tenias que estar con migo todo el tiempo-me dice sujetándome ambas manos entre las suyas dejando escapar un suspiro al final-mira lo entenderás mas adelante-lo dice con una sonrisa amable con un brillo en los ojos, ¿piensa que puedo decir que no?

-De acuerdo elegiré un nombre, déjame pensar un poco- le digo respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra, tomando una posición pensativa, ya saben la mano en la barbilla, ella solo asintió-bueno elijo Okura Wolfknigth-digo con una gran sonrisa, ya que ese nombre representa mucho mis gustos.

Ella solo me sonríe y asiente- Bien con eso listo es hora de partir, en este momento tu estas aquí en este espacio entre dimensiones pero yo no, lo que vez es mi imagen de cosmos, ahora te enviare a nuestro mundo Okura…mmm se valiente será algo atemorizante, aunque conociéndote podría emocionarte-me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo así culpable- llegaras al santuario y estaré esperando por ti-termina diciendo de una manera súper tierna.

-Por que esa sonrisa no me agradara-digo con un mal presentimiento, en ese momento, ella me sonríe ampliamente y las siguiente palabras que dijo me sorprendieron, de una manera muy agradable- Eres tu realmente eres tu.

En ese instante comenzó la montaña rusa por así decirlo, primero ella desapareció se convirtió en un millón de estrellas, después todas las estrellas empezaron a moverse rápidamente como si yo estuviera avanzando seguidamente ante mi apareció el planeta tierra, rayos estaba flotando en el espacio y me acercaba rápidamente a la tierra como un meteorito, como una estrella fugas…eso fue realmente increíble, rayos Saori tenia razón eso fue aterrador pero tan genial al mismo tiempo, mientras me acercaba a esa velocidad entupidamente increíble, vi como me acercaba al antiguo continente, después como me acercaba mi camino seguía hacia Europa de ahí asía Grecia en ese momento el Sol me distrajo ya que comenzaba a salir por el oriente de una manera bellísima y cuando volví a mirar asía mi camino solo pude ver montañas y en mientras mas me acercaba pude ver la estatua de Atenea y en ese momento a mi mente vino un pensamiento muy interesante, en ese momento pensé que me convertiría en un hotcake a los pies de la estatua de Atenea, cuando vi el suelo acercarse tan rápido, realmente me asuste.

Y el suelo y yo nos saludamos cordialmente frente a frente…literal, bueno, no tanto, no se donde esta la frente del suelo, pero si se que me di de cara en el piso, pero no dolió como esperaba que fuera a doler. Sentí como una energía calida me envolvió y detuvo mi caída.

Me senté mire a mi alrededor estaba en la parte mas alta de las escaleras, mire asía arriba y vi la estatua de Atenea en toda su gloria, gire mi vista al final de la escalera y vi a Saori acercando se ami y tras de ella ¡Oh dios mío¡ vi a los dorados, los 12 caballeros dorados estaban de verdad frente a mi, o por dios sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Okura! te estaba esperando, tardaste mucho-me dice una Saori Kido de 15 años, me saco un poco de lugar el cambio de edad, pero aun así ella al subir las escaleras me dio una enorme sonrisa radiante, que no pude evitar contestar con otra pero mas pequeña- Hola linda voz, creo que vengo de muy lejos jejeje-digo rascándome la mejilla con un dedo- Discúlpame un momento , pero creo que me desmayaré- y en ese memento, todo se volvió negro, lo ultimo que escuche fue un Okura lejano.

* * *

 **Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron, o si quieren dejar correcciones las acepto de todo corazón o algun voluntario para beta que talvez quiera ser beta tambien para mi historia de Naruto, ya que en parte no he subido capitulo nuevo de ese por la ortografía.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. 2- Terminos y Condiciones

**Advertencias**

 **Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.**

 **Ups se me olvido el Capitulo anterior Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría.**

 **Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.**

 **Hey gracias por sus comentarios mugetsu-chan xd, Guest y Leri.**

* * *

 **2- Términos y condiciones**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, era algo muy extraño, comencé a abrir los ojos y me saludo un techo alto desconocido, seriamente pensé que era el hospital el techo era pulcramente blanco lo que lo delato fue la falta de ese horrible olor a desinfectante.

Un movimiento a mi derecha me hizo girar el rostro, y la vi sentada en una silla, a mi lado se encontraba Saori Kido, ok entones estaba soñando seriamente no era posible todo lo que acababa de suceder. Así que hice lo mas lógico, me senté y la mire fijamente estire mis manos a su rostro obviamente para comprobar si era real y pellizque sus mejillas así como lo hacen las tías cariñosas cuando te ven después de mucho tiempo, las que no tienen las uñas largas ¡por su puesto!— ¡que mona! — fue lo que dije en el momento de estrujarle el rostro y ella solo rió, una risa muy tierna.

— Gracias—me dijo con una risita cuando libere sus mejillas, realmente no lo pude evitar, es que es tan mona. Es como la Saori de la ultima película con graficas 3D pero siendo la Saori de la serie original un poco mezclada con Sasha, me explico… ¡Súper mona!, solo esperaba ninguno de los dorados fuera mujer, ¡Hey si esto no es un sueño quiero ver bishies!

—Bien parece que esto no es un sueño, ¿me podrías decir que esta pasando? ¿Si no es mucha molestia? —le digo lo mas amablemente posible que puedo, pero como no me gusta irme por las ramas hago la pregunta directamente.

—Claro no hay ningún problema Okura, primero ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió hasta ahora?—Me dice dulcemente. Seriamente no creo que no pueda hablar dulcemente, bueno ya notaron que es un personaje al que le tengo cariño ¿no es así?

—Si recuerdo todo, es solo… que no me lo creo, pero no me dijiste ¿para que me trajiste?, me dijiste el tu razón, y ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera me preguntaste ¿si quería venir?—suelto directamente, de verdad no hay otra forma de preguntar esto…según yo.

— ¡No es que hubiera dicho que no!—completo rápidamente al ver desconcierto en su mirada— ¡obviamente no me negaría a una aventura así!, ¡y! … ¡A no morir también!, pero hubiera sido linda la pregunta—termino de explicarle rápidamente.

—Sinceramente se me olvido— me respondió con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, si claro esa sonrisa me dice que no cariño, pero bueno si de todos modos iba a aceptar no hay tanto problema, ¿verdad? espero que no se haga costumbre.

—me diste tu razón que es el ¿por que?, el de un ser perdido, pero no el ¿para que?-dije con mucha lógica. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Lo acepto esto es un sueño echo realidad, pero nada es gratis ¿sabes?

—Bueno vamos a lo importante—comienza para después mirarme directamente a los ojos—tu objetivo principal es hacer que los caballeros dorados sean mas sociables—me dice seriamente— como sabrás ellos han pasado por muchas cosas, y nos todos son muy sociables, la mayoría no se soportan entre si— en un muy largo suspiro—y no es que sean malos ni dulces palomitas, pero la mayoría en el santuario les tienen miedo si no es que todos—bueno como negar ese detalle, semejantes bestias que arreglan todo a golpes.(Soy su fan, los adoro, pero hay que aceptarlo)

—Ya veo es algo muy importante, ¿pero?— hable mientras meditaba lo que me decía— ¿Pero no esperas seriamente que los salude y les diga "hola vine a conseguirles amigos para jugar"? — Haciendo la mímica del saludo— o ¿si?—solté con una sonrisa de lado de solo imaginarme el momento.

—No como crees—entre risas, creo que acecine el momento serio—tu serás mi Dama o asistente, por así decirlo—continuo —tu revisaras que todo valla bien en el santuario—dice mientras hace comillas con las mano—ayudaras en lo que puedas y quieras, revisaras que todo este bien y ayudas a mis desadaptados sociales—termina satisfecha de si misma—dirás que eres mi Dama y asistente del patriarca así, solo me responderás a mi y a Shion, por cierto el y Dohko no son tan problemáticos…la ventaja de la experiencia—me dice con una sonrisa ligera, esas que uno hace cuando recuerda un chiste…o si eso da mala espina.

—Bien esto se ve interesante, pero puedo poner una cuantas condiciones-pregunto algo entusiasmada, seriamente esto se pondrá muy divertido, la mire esperando su respuesta— Bueno también puedes tomarlas como peticiones— termino levantando los hombros expresando duda con el cuerpo.

—Adelante, para ver que se puede hacer—responde con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien primero— mientras enumero con las manos—No quiero ser prisionera, quiero poder salir de aquí del santuario cuando quiera y pueda. —alzó el primer dedo.

—Bueno eso es algo problemático, podría ser peligroso, y me preocuparía—responde meditándolo un poco— podrías salir al pueblo tu sola, pero me gustaría que algún caballero dora te acompañara o alguno de los chicos. —

— ¿Los chicos? —Pregunto alzando una ceja — Si Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu—responde como lo más obvio—estas de acuerdo con eso—

—Claro mientras sea voluntario por ellos, no me molesta la compañía de un chico guapo, menos si puede cargar las bolsas — término con una risotada y una gran sonrisa traviesa. —Entonces estamos de acuerdo con ese punto, continúa por favor— termina contagiándose con la risa, al parecer ella comparte la idea de las bolsas.

—Bien en Segundo— alzó el segundo dedo—me gustaría tener mi espacio si es posible—digo lo mas obvio para mi— no quiero ni pido…creo mucho mi cuarto un baño con inodoro y una cocina para mi—trato de explicar.

— De eso no te preocupes, ya me lo imaginaba y ya esta dispuesto, es una pequeña cabaña en un área despejada del jardín de afrodita entre su casa y el templo— me dice como si nada, y comienzo a pensar que esa vida pasada era muy cercana a ella y que somos iguales, interesante y tétrico a la vez.

—¡Owo! ¡Genial! ¡Eres épica! — digo con sorpresa — Gracias—responde sorprendida igualmente.

—Bueno y el tercero— levanto el tercer ultimo dedo para el conteo—Necesito un trabajo pagado, no me gusta que me mantengan, yo tengo manitas para trabajar y las puedo usar—digo estirando las manos al frente y moviendo los dedos.

—No esperaba menos y si tu trabajo de asistente estará pagado, también cualquier cosa que quieras hacer aparte y sea trabajo es permitido, mientras no consuma mucho de tu tiempo— responde tranquilamente—realmente no esperaba menos.

— Me gustaría que alguien me enseñara griego, yo solo se español e ingles—en ese memento me lleve un susto, realmente no me lo esperaba, Saori soltó una carcajada increíble— Pero si hemos estado hablando en griego todo este tiempo— estoy segura mi cara fue un poema.

—¿¡Eeeeh!? — o si mi cara fue un poema — ¡No me jodas! ¡Es enserió! ¿Pero cómo?— no tengo que decir que tenia una cara de sorpresa inmensa.

—Oh oh tranquila no queremos otro ataque de pánico o ¿si? —me dice sobando me la espalda mientras a un sigo sentada en la cama. —Respira, bien, así esta mejor— me dice después de ver que respiro mas tranquila, lo acepto soy una nena y me dan ataque de pánico muy fácilmente, pero solo fue el comienzo no llego a ser tan grave.

—Tranquila ahora piensa en el Español, en el Ingles y escúchame— en ese memento me di cuenta de que connosco el griego, hablo griego fluidamente.

—Bien, primero me gustaría presentarte a el patriarca Shion— y en ese instante llaman a la puerta… ¡Brujería!...ah espera el lee mentes duh me sorprendí por nada.

—Pasa por favor— responde Saori— en ese instante entra un hombre alto, mas alto que yo mido 1.70 estoy acostumbrada a ser del tamaño de los hombres o mas alta, y veo a ese hombre increíblemente alto, con esa especie de corona y mascara aterradora, sucedió lo mas lógico—¡kyaaa! — se detiene en seco y me ven los dos con sorpresa. Todo por mi pequeño grito de sorpresa. — ¡Lo siento! Fue un reflejo, esa mascara enserio es aterradora y eres tan alto, me sorprendí—me disculpo rápidamente

— No te preocupes pequeña—me dice con una risa suave…uhh su voz es de terciopelo—woo linda voz— ya dije que al ponerme nerviosa digo estupideces ¿verdad? —Lo siento, tiendo a decir cualquier cosa cuando estoy nerviosa—dije con la mano en la nuca, disculpándome por mi idiotez…no lo puedo negar.

—No hay problema pequeña, es muy amable de tu parte por cierto, no te disculpes tanto y cálmate no hay por que estar nerviosa—me dice tan amablemente que me derrite. Comenzando a retirarse la corona/casco y la mascara —Primero me presentare, mi nombre es Shion, soy el patriarca y alguna vez caballero dorado de Aries—termina amablemente.

Yo inmediatamente respondí, es tan guapo que parece mentira— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Okura Wolfknigth, estudiante de último año en ingeniería mecatrónica—termino rápidamente, pellizcando mi brazo disimuladamente, esto tienen que ser un sueño Shion es demasiado guapo.

—Oh así que eres una ingeniero, nunca me había topado con un ingeniero mujer, el mundo de donde vienes debe ser impresionante—responde pensativo el patriarca. — ¿el mundo de donde vengo? —Repito sorprendida— no te preocupes la señorita Atenea me contó todo sobre ti—me responde tranquilamente el patriarca, para después ponerse serio, o dios se ve tan smexy— pero eso tiene que quedar entre nosotros 3 no se lo puedes decir a nadie mas por seguridad ¿entiendes? — a lo que yo respondo rápidamente—Si, pero entonces que digo si me preguntan de donde vengo, no me gusta decir mentiras—termino cruzando los brazos con un pequeño puchero.

—Di la verdad a medias, eres de México, una ingeniería en una universidad muy pequeña pero buena, tu familia ya no esta con tigo. Has sido invocada por la señorita Atenea por que es tu destino serás su Dama de compañía y mi asistente , solo respondes ante nosotros dos, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir—responde seriamente y sin espacio a objeciones, bueno por algo es el patriarca.

—Bueno estoy de acuerdo con eso, es simplemente no decir algunas cosas y ya—respondo después de meditarlo unos segundos.

—Bien ya que esta arreglado eso—Saori dice emocionada juntando sus manos frente a ella— vamos a que conozcas a los caballeros dorados, a los 13—termina con una sonrisa radiante.

—Antes que eso señorita Atena—comienzo mi pregunta—Saori por favor, ya nadie usa mi nombre—sonrío de corazón— no hay problema cuenta con ello Saori, bueno quiero saber si traje lo que traía en ese momento con migo o lo perdí todo—termino con duda y rascándome la mejilla con un dedo. —Claro, tus cosas ahí están— y señala una mesa en un rincón del cuarto donde se encuentran mi mochila y el balón. No puedo creer que me traje el balón con migo.

—Bueno entonces vayamos a conocer a los caballeros dorados—digo seriamente emocionada levantándome finalmente de la cama. Eso si con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron, o si quieren dejar correcciones las acepto de todo corazón o algun voluntario para beta que talvez quiera ser beta tambien para mi historia de Naruto, ya que en parte no he subido capitulo nuevo de ese por la ortografía.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. 3- ¿Hola?

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Gracias por sus comentarios mugetsu-chan y Leri.

Leri haré lo que pueda, no prometo nada, pero me esforzare.

Notas:

El capitulo anterior hice una referencia, mugetsu-chan me hizo notar que no la explique y que obviamente parece un error pero es algo tan gracioso que no puedo dejarlo pasar, lo mas seguro es que ustedes son jóvenes o vieron la película o caricatura en otro español.

La palabra smexy, la referencia, "La mascara", una frase o palabra muy de "la mascara" es smoking y la manera en que lo dice con una gran sonrisa y el tono, pues es muy gracioso, intenten decir smexy como la mascara smoking.

* * *

 **3- ¿Hola?**

Ok, mientras nos dirigíamos por un pasillo, realmente un largo pasillo para llegar a donde se encuentran los caballeros dorados, me di cuenta de algo importante—¿Tengo que usar vestido siempre? o ¿puedo comprar ropa normal? —Los dos se detuvieron a verme, y se rieron, así nada mas solo se rieron, pero si lo que pregunte fue enserio.

— ¡Ohe es enserio! —Digo inflando las mejillas y cruzando los brazos—Puedes usar ropa normal, pero te pediré que uses vestidos en eventos y ocasiones especiales—me responde Saori con una sonrisa, y ¡aun riéndose!

—Bien alguna otra duda, antes de continuar con nuestro camino— pregunto Shion con una sonrisa de medio lado —Mmm... ¿En mi casita hay refrigerador? —Respondo de manera pensativa con la mano en el mentón—si lo hay, es pequeño pero lo hay, es suficiente para una persona—responde el patriarca— ¡Woo! ¡Genial gracias! —Respondo con una gran sonrisa—Creo que seria todo, si creo que no tengo más dudas—continuo con mi pose de pensador.

—Bien continuemos—dicho esto continuamos el camino.

Bien el increíblemente largo pasillo continua, puerta, pared, puerta, pared, rayos este lugar es mas grande que lo que se ve en el anime. Ok voy a conocer a los caballeros dorados, unos 13 hombres sumamente guapos, demonios si sobreviví a Uta-Pri y Free!, puedo sobrevivir esto, por lo menos sin babear. Demonios, Mu puede leer mentes ¿no?, mmm la risa entre dientes que soltó el patriarca significa algo, entonces es un si. Ahora niega con la cabeza, el condenado si lee mentes. ¡Ah! se volvió a reír.

Ok decidido, pensare en panquecitos cuando entre ahí a presentarme.¡Aah! se volvió a reír, hombre de serio solo tiene la finta. Nos detenemos frente a una puerta, mientras el patriarca pone la mano sobre la perilla gira a verme

—Bien, pequeña Okura esta es la prueba de panquecito—dice el patriarca con una sonrisa de lado, Saori solo nos ve con duda y lo deja pasar alzando los hombros en un gesto de "no quiero saber" — ¡Lo sabia! Lees mentes….rayos—digo rápidamente indignadamente y alzando el dedo índice, señalando al cielo, pero este buen hombre hizo que perdiera el nerviosismo.

Respiro profundamente, me concentro en todos los panquecitos que he hecho y probado— Bien estoy lista para conocer a mis ídolos de la infancia y no morir en el proceso… de la emoción—en ese momento el patriarca da una ultima risa de medio lado antes de abrir la puerta.

Ante nosotros, en un salón enorme, no parece el del trono obviamente por la falta de este, se encontraban reunidos los doce caballeros dorados, no perdón trece Kanon se encuentra ahí con su armadura de géminis, en sus armaduras, no podían presentarse en ropas normales, no como creen tenia que ser en sus fabulosas armaduras doradas que hacen que se vean más increíbles de lo que ya son.

Woo desde aquí todos son guapísimos, incluso Aldebarán, no es tan guapo, pero se ve genial…ok panquecito, panquecito, panquecito, panquecito, etc.…

En el momento en que nos ven entrar los trece caballeros se alinean en dos filas formando un pasillo, bastante ancho— Diosa Atenea , Patriarca— dicen al unísono dando una leve reverencia a cada uno.

¡Kyaa! fue tan genial ¡kyaa! son tan geniales…panquecito, panquecito, etc.…Ante algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan genial, mis pensamientos se volvieron locos, por si solos…bueno yo los ayude. Un pequeño temblor que noto en los hombros del patriarca me dice que se esta aguantando la risa, estoy segura que solo lo noto por que esta justo a un lado mío, por lo menos alguien pasa un buen momento.

—Mis niños, quiero presentarles a alguien—comienza el patriarca solemnemente, a donde se fue la risa, ¿se la trago o que?, ¡Ah! su hombro aun se esta aguantando…ja eso le pasa por seguir leyendo mi mente. —Ella es Okura Wolfknigth—con un movimiento del brazo termina señalándome con la mano, así como las modelos muestran los premios en los programas de concurso. ¡Ah! lo volvió a hacer, seriamente que puede contenerse. —Ella fue traída aquí por nuestra señora Atenea, para cumplir una importante labor, ella será la Dama de compañía de nuestra señora y mi asistente, así que les pido de favor que la traten bien y protejan si es necesario—levanta su mano en señal para que la tome, eso hago—ella vivirá en la pequeña casa que esta entre este templo y la casa de piscis, así que también les pido le den libre acceso por las 12 casas. —me da un apretón a modo de apoyó en la mano— Querida por favor—me dice el patriarca halándome de la mano hacia el frente de el, liberándome de su agarre, lo entiendo como un preséntate — ¿Hola?...esto Mucho gusto, soy Okura Wolfknigth es un placer conocerlos…y espero nos llevemos bien—digo lo mejor que puedo estaba muriéndome de los nervios. Eso era muy incomodo, los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en mi, provocando que me mueva nerviosamente en mi sitio, ya saben timidez encendida al nivel máximo.

Con un movimiento del patriarca, uno a uno comenzaron a presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Afrodita soy el caballero de Piscis, un placer. —me saluda formalmente y bastante desinteresado. Si creían que era bellísimo en el anime o la película, no le hacen justicia es glorioso, se ve arisco pero es demasiado guapo.

—Mi nombre es Camus, caballero de Acuario, es un placer conocerte—dice amablemente igual de frío o más que piscis. Igual que con afrodita el hombre se cae de guapo.

—Mi nombre es Shura, caballero de Capricornio, un gusto— termina serio, con un asentimiento de cabeza. No creo que sea necesario explicar el patrón aquí, todos son endemoniadamente guapos.

—Aioros, un placer, caballero de Sagitario—lo dice amablemente con una gran sonrisa. ¡Kyaa! Tan amable y guapo, ahora soy muy feliz de también ser sagitario. No puedo evitar responderle con una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío, Milo de Escorpión—dice con una sonrisa seductora endemonia, dios mío tengo que resistir…panquecito, panquecito, panquecitooooo.

—Mucho gusto Okura, mi nombre es Dohko de Libra, espero y nos llevemos bien— me dice de lo más amable el maestro Dohko, si agradezco que pudiera mantener su juventud. (NA.: no estoy segura de eso pero hagamos de cuenta de que si).

—Shaka de Virgo un placer—dice tranquila y amablemente dando un asentimiento de cabeza el sabio.

—Aoria de la casa de Leo es un placer conocerte,, espero nos llevemos bien—dice amablemente con una hermosa sonrisa radiante, de oreja a oreja. Por dios el y Aioros pueden pasar por gemelos, si no fuera que Aioros se ve mas maduro, un poco no mucho pero se nota la diferencia en edad.

—Mascara de muerte, casa de Cáncer—es todo lo que dice con una gran sonrisa…macabra. No importa aun así es guapo.

—Yo soy Saga de Géminis, un gusto—dice el mayor—Kanon de Géminis un placer— dicen uno detrás de otro amablemente, pero fríos… ¿tiene algún sentido?, e de mencionar que el cabello de Saga es mas oscuro que el de Kano, y sus ojos también, las puntas del cabello y los ojos de Kanon son de un azul cielo y los de Saga dan a un Azul eléctrico.

—Mi nombre es Aldebarán de Tauro es un placer conocerte, señorita Okura— dice de una manera increíblemente amable con una gran sonrisa. ¡Oh mi dios es guapo! Aun con su ceja única es guapo el hombre, es un guapo rudo, de esos hombres de las películas de acción. ¡Y es altísimo!

—Mi nombre es Mu, soy el caballero de la casa de Aries, es un gusto conocerte e igualmente espero nos llevemos bien— lo dice amble y calidamente, con una sonrisa, no tan amplia como la de Aioros, Aioria y Aldebarán, pero una sonrisa, muy amable y calida.

—Bien ya que todos se conocen pueden regresar a hacer lo suyo— dice el patriarca tranquilamente, —solo tu espera un momento mas Afrodita, acompáñanos—dice viendo como todos se retiran.

Ahora los cuatro regresamos a la habitación donde desperté — Afrodita quisiera que le mostraras, su casa a Okura y si pudieras acompañarla a l pueblo a comprar lo que necesite después de ver la casa—dice mientras le entrega mi mochila a Afrodita mientras el balón y una bolsita de dinero a mi—como ella ser tu vecina de ahora en adelante te la encargo mucho y Okura te quiero aquí mañana temprano— nos dice el patriarca amablemente mientras los cuatro salimos al pasillo nuevamente—Ahora la Diosa Atenea y yo tenemos trabajó que hacer, así que aquí nos despedimos y nos vemos mañana— dice despidiéndose amablemente, me pregunto si aun se esta aguantando la risa o ya se le paso.

—Hasta mañana Okura—se despide de mi la diosa con una sonrisa dulce— hasta mañana Saori—le respondo con una gran sonrisa, ganándome una ojeada por parte de Afrodita.

Y ahí los cuatro separamos caminos, yo sigo a Afrodita y Saori y el patriarca van en lado contrario, cuando entramos de nuevo al salón escuchamos la carcajada del patriarca— ¡JA! ¡Sabia que se estaba aguantando! — digo sin pensar con el puño en alto, ganándome otra mirada extrañada de Afrodita, genial ahora piensa que soy un bicho raro.

* * *

Datos del OC:

Por cierto Okura es una gran otaku, gamer y estudia ingeniería, como su madre pensaba que no hacia mucho ejercicio, en su niñez la inscribió en clases deportivas, primero en karate pero en la adolescencia, la inscribió a clases "mas femeninas", le dio a escoger el baile del vientre o ballet, así que estudio el baile del vientre.

Hay que aceptar, el único talento que ella cree que tiene la chica es su mente.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Saludos.


	4. 4- Casa

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Gracias por sus comentarios mugetsu-chan, KarliCM. Dan ánimo. Saludos

Por cierto, no me agradan las notas de autor, así que si en algún momento me tardo mucho o me desaparezco, probablemente la razón esta escrita en mi perfil. Y si este capitulo si se puede leer significa que mi truquito en el celular funciono.

Notas:

Estoy haciendo muchas investigaciones para mantener a los caballeros con sus personalidades, aun así no prometo nada, como en este caso de Aphrodite no se sabe mucho de su personalidad.

Bueno según lo que pude investigar y recordar es que Aphrodite es orgulloso de su fuerza, cree que el mas fuerte es capaz de mantener la paz, fiel creyente de la ley del mas fuerte en la que el débil debe doblegarse ante el mas poderoso.

Su belleza es natural, como lo dice su nombre y es heterosexual.

4- Casa

Atravesamos el salón hasta otra puerta, por donde antes los dorados habían salido, al atravesarlo imaginen otro pasillo con un mantón de puertas, bueno mientras no haya vueltas no me perderé.

Al final del pasillo otra puerta, al atravesarla llegamos al salón del trono solo que al costado derecho, con razón, esta puerta no se ve en el anime se encuentra escondida detrás de un pilar de una manera muy astuta, la única manera de verla seria estar al nivel del trono o atrás, frente a este las cortinas impiden que se vea desde cualquier ángulo.

Cuando salimos del salón del trono por las enorme puerta doble, nos topamos con el mas hermoso escenario. Frente a mi un hermoso amanecer, las 12 casa se encontraban bañadas en una increíble mezcla de colores al ser blancas reflejaban la perfección el lila, el dorado, el amarillo y el rosa de las luces del amanecer, lentamente al salir el sol las montañas alrededor se tornaron enérgico verde por la vegetación y las casa se tornaron de un blanco puro. —¡Uwaa! Es bellísimo—se me escapa, captando nuevamente la atención del caballero. El solo me ve de reojo y asiente también apreciando la vista de este majestuoso paisaje. En cuanto todo toma su color normal, Aphrodite comienza a avanzar de nuevo y yo rápidamente intento mantener el ritmo.

Las casas son inmensas y tienen una buena separación entre si, fácilmente entre casa y casa hay como un campo de soccer o balón pie, rayos, en el anime solo ponían escaleras y a veces una explanada pequeña y ya, solo espero no ser mensajera entre las casas.

Un espectáculo maravilloso y también la altura este lugar esta ridículamente alto, rayos como se las arreglaron para construir el templo en una zona montañosa y tan alto…pensándolo bien, los dorados no son los únicos fortachones aquí y no han sido los primeros.

— Disculpa joven Aphrodite — comienzo un poco nerviosa, el hombre es guapísimo que quieren que haga, pronto se me pasara…o moriré de nervios a ver que ocurre primero. El solo me mira de reojo, viendo que ya tengo su atención comienzo con mi pregunta — ¿Disculpe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? estoy muy segura que cuando llegue estaba amaneciendo y la conversación anterior, y cuando me desperté estoy segura llevo su tiempo—digo analizando los hechos, no lo puedo evitar, pero por lo menos no estoy nerviosa.

— Desde ayer en la madrugada que llegaste al santuario— responde claro y conciso continuando su camino —Yo soy responsable de ti, no quiero que me causes problemas— lo dice fríamente, de una manera autoritaria como si yo fuera su sirvienta. ¡No importa lo guapo que seas cariño, a mi no me mandas! — Disculpa creo haber oído mal, pero de una vez te aseguro que yo no causo problemas, mi trabajo es resolverlos, guapo así que te agradecería que no me juzgues antes de tiempo—digo sin pensar y seriamente mientras cruzo los brazos y lo miro fijamente mientras se gira a darme la cara…seriamente estoy en problemas. — ¿guapo? — Es lo único que responde inclinando su cabeza un poco ¡kyaa! no me ganaras con gestos lindos guapo.

—Creo que me ha malinterpretado señorita Okura, cuando lleguemos a su casa lo entenderá — me dice tranquilamente girándose. ¡Oh! vaya creo que acabo de ver una sonrisa de medio lado, maldición como quisiera leer mentes ahora.

Cuando al fin terminamos las escaleras del templo de Atenea llegamos a una zona plana y seguimos un poco el contorno de la montaña damos un giro y frente a mi se extiende un hermoso campo de rosas blancas, y a un costado en una pequeña elevación una pequeña casa, nada fuera de lo normal, es totalmente blanca, tiene muchas ventanas, pero para llegar a ella tenemos que cruzar el campo de rosas. Y el caballero mas hermosos hace algo sumamente inesperado, con mi mochila (con libros) colgada de un solo brazo, me levanta en brazos, al estilo princesa, yo abrazo el balón, demonios es muy alto siento que me caeré. En eso comenzó a explicarme a lo que se refería.

—Estas rosas no son venenosas pero si las tocas absorberán tu sangre, te pediré que no las toques por tu seguridad, aun que en dado caso las tocas me daré cuenta, así que no lo hagas por cualquier cosa, mi tiempo es valioso—yo solo asiento, mira y yo que pensé que solo lo decía por molestarme. —Disculpa por mi comentario anterior, nunca e podido guardar mis comentarios— digo con una sonrisa culpable, woo aun en sus brazos. —No hay problema, es mejor a que los guardes—dice aun con la vista al frente—y más divertido—dijo bajo, pero lo escuche, demonios, preferiría no haberlo escuchado.

—Mm ¿Cómo llegare a la casa, sin tocar las rosas, estas la rodean? — soltó una risa entre dientes—no te preocupes, pronto se apartaran— mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta las rosas se comenzaron a apartar, fue algo muy interesante de ver.

Me bajo frente a la puerta y la abrió dándome espacio para pasar, ciertamente es todo un caballero. (NA: no estoy segura de esto pero me conviene así que, pues ahí esta)

La casa es sencilla, bastante grande, el espacio forma una L, la sala, comedor y cocina, en ese orden desde la izquierda pasando por la puerta. En la sala un librero, apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, frente a este un sillón doble y bajo la ventana un sillón individual y en medio de los tres una pequeña mesa de café, a la derecha una mesa cuadrada de 1 metro cuadrado, pequeña de cuatro patas con 4 sillas, la cocina esta separada por una barra del comedor y con un pequeño cuadro en medio de las 3 áreas, 2 puertas frente a la de la cocina, me imagino que una es la habitación y la otra el baño, directamente de la puerta de entrada.

—Revisa lo que falte, para ir al pueblo—yo asiento con la cabeza y avanzo directamente a la cocina, si el librero vacío indica algo así pueden estar los estantes de la cocina. No, no me equivoqué, ni un sartén, plato, o cubierto a la vista, pero si el pequeño refrigerador de 4 pies ya saben los pequeños con dos puertas una la del refrigerador y la otra del congelador, agradablemente encendido, en ese momento me di cuenta de la instalación eléctrica, hay focos en los techos y los switch, también hay tomas de corriente alrededor de la sala, comedor y en la cocina. — No me esperaba la conexión eléctrica—digo para mí, en voz alta— La Diosa pidió instalar celdas solares en el santuario, todo hecho por su compañía—respondió Aphrodite desde la entrada. —No vi cableado exterior, así que posiblemente puso, las celdas en cada edificio, para evitar el cableado—comento pensativamente, en voz alta nuevamente. —Así es—responde finalmente.

Mientras yo continuo mentalmente con la lista de compras, después entro a la puerta frente a la entrada de la cocina para descubrir el baño, cerca de la puerta un lavamanos con espejo, con gabinetes abajo, tres puertas seguidas y 3 cajones en lugar de una cuarta puerta; el inodoro al frente al lavamanos; al fondo una puerta corrediza de madera, dentro una bañera de buen tamaño cuadrada estilo pileta, sobre esta una pequeña ventana alta, antes que la bañera junto a la puerta una regadera, muy parecida a la que se ve en los animes, todo vacío.

Salgo del baño y entro a la última habitación, la recamara, la cama tamaño queen's size (NA: disculpen así es como conozco ese tamaño) esta de lado pegada a la pared bajo una ventana, la cabecera apoyada en la pared que la divide del baño junto a esta una pequeña cajonera que debe servir de mesa de noche, en la pared a los pies de la cama otro libero en la esquina del cuarto frente al cual un pequeño escritorio, con muchos cajones que tanbien se encuentra bajo una ventana, con una silla a lado de este junto a la ventana una enorme caja de madera, imagino yo el armario ya que llega asta el techo. Al abrirlo noto que si es el armario, y no hay ropa de cama, algo mas para comprar, la cosa ocupa toda la pared con sus 3 metros de largo y medio metro de ancho, dos metros para colgar ropa y el restante son cajones y una repisa.

Dejo el balón dentro del armario, regreso con Aphrodite que educadamente se quedo en la puerta, rayos se me olvido invitarlo a pasar, todavía con la mochila en la mano — Dámela para guardarla— Le digo con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano para tomarla — segura es pesada— me responde…¿¡pues de quien cree que es la mochila?!, ¡que parezca paracaídas, que fácilmente cubra toda mi espalda y este llena de libros de ingeniería no quiere decir que no la pueda cargar!—se que es pesada es mi mochila, estoy acostumbrada a cargarla, gracias por tu preocupación— respondo de una manera un poco acida, pero intentado ser cortes, me imagino que solo ve a las amazonas fuertes y a las demás mujeres como unas debiluchas. Con un poco de sorpresa bien disimula me la extiende la tomo con una mano y la llevo a mi cuarto, diablos es pesada pero también la puedo llevar con una mano…asta el armario jejeje.

—Pero si agradecería tu ayuda en cargar las compras, no hay ni un sartén en la casa, ni un plato—le digo regresando con el después de mi pequeño show. —No hay problema— me responde con una sonrisa de lado. Demonios realmente comienzo pensar que lo hace a propósito.

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Saludos.


	5. 5- La rosa y el arquero

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Por cierto, no me agradan las notas de autor, así que si en algún momento me tardo mucho o me desaparezco, probablemente la razón esta escrita en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios Alessia Scarlet y KarliCM, dan muchos ánimos. KarliCM gracias acepto la ayuda con mucho gusto. Saludos

Las vacaciones de verano y sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a actualizar, es ridícula la enorme cantidad de ideas. Se que son cortos pero por ahora quiero un tema por capitulo.

Disculpas si el capitulo descriptivo anterior fue aburrido, pero necesario. No se preocupen no lo haré para todos los lugares solo con los absolutamente necesarios.

* * *

Notas: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final.

* * *

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

* * *

5 – La rosa ¿amable? y El arquero ¿de diente dulce?

Al salir de la casa las rosas habían creado un perímetro alrededor de la casa de alrededor de 5 metros, buen espacio para pasar el rato afuera. —Vamos al pueblo, el mercado ya debe de estar abriendo— me dice amablemente. ¡Ahg¡ de pensar en toda la caminata que me espera me quiere dar algo. Me quedo parad en la entrada un rato viéndolo avanzar, pensando en mi futura caminata, cuando el lo nota— ¡Vamos! —me dice con su maldita sonrisa de medio lado, el muy malvado debe de imaginarse mi sufrimiento, o estoy haciendo un puchero.

Lo mire un momento con una ceja alzada y comencé a seguirlo alcanzándolo rápidamente, bueno tuve que correr un poco, pero llegue a su lado. Cuando comenzamos a llegar a la casa de piscis, me fastidie —Así que ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo? —pregunto tratando de romper el silencio, sumamente aburrida. —Rodorio—me responde tranquilamente— ¿es lindo? —Continuo— si es un lindo pueblo—responde mirándome de reojo.

— ¡Wooo! la casa de piscis es enorme—digo de golpe al ver el enorme templo. El solo ríe entre dientes y seguimos caminando. — ¿Vas a ir al pueblo de compras con la armadura puesta? — Pregunto de la nada, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de el— Se ve genial y todo, no es que me moleste—completo rápidamente, un poco nerviosa por la idiotez que acabo de decir, dios le dije a un caballero que su armadura no era adecuada para ir de compras

— ¿Quieres que me quite la armadura? — Pregunto sorprendido, luego con una sonrisa traviesa, agrego algo increíble— ¿frente a ti? ¡Que atrevida! —termina con una ceja alzada—Si tienes ropa abajo si, si estas comando* entonces no—respondo toda colorada poniéndome las manos en el rostro tan rápido que se oye como si hubiera dado un aplauso. Juro que no me lo esperaba, realmente no, yo realmente esperaba un regaño o una advertencia… ¡No que me declare pervertida!, bueno no lo hizo pero estuvo cerca.

El soltó una increíble carcajada, bastante fuerte y atronadora —Ok esa no me la esperaba, realmente no puedes guardarte tus pensamientos ¿no es así? — me dice con una gran sonrisa, genial ya es el segundo santo que se muere de risa con migo. Por lo menos eso es bueno, no seria lindo conseguir su enojo. —Eres interesante así que te daré un consejo, evita hacer comentarios sobre las armaduras a los demás caballeros —me dice aun entre risas. — Gracias por el consejo, y aun que me lo entiendo, de verdad que si pero no prometo nada, salen sin pensar—digo alzando las manos y negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa— Ya me di cuenta— responde con una renovada risa.

—Pero tienes razón no voy a ir con la armadura al mercado, ven— dice mientras avanza a la izquierda entrando por una puerta, al seguirlo me encuentro con una sala, o vaya es donde vive. —Espera voy por ropa, siéntate si gustas—me dice antes de entrar por otra puerta ¡lo sabia anda comando! — ¡Entonces si andas comando! —Repito mi pensamiento — ¿Quieres comprobar? — Con su sonrisa de medio lado —Insistes eres exhibicionista o ¿que? —le respondo rápidamente totalmente sonrojada, ya se que yo me metí en el problema, pero no tiene por que molestarme por eso… bueno si yo me puse de pechito, yo tampoco lo dejaría pasar.

Solo ríe y entra a la habitación, después de un rato sale muy guapo el hombre con unos zapatos negros, pantalón negro de mezclilla y una camisa blanca holanes de mangas holgadas y desfajada—Así te parece mejor— dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, el maldito le queda el estilo de príncipe. Le falta la rosa roja para quedar perfecto.

—Seriamente esperaba la ropa griega— le digo sorprendida — ¡Naa! esa es para entrenar—responde sin darle mucha importancia a mi comentario. —Bueno ya podemos ir al pueblo—yo asiento y me levantó, mientras el caballerosamente abre la puerta y me cede el paso.

Bueno por lo menos con esa pequeña interacción, dejo su comportamiento de cubo de hielo con patas, no es que de repente se haya convertido en un parlanchín, pero ya no contesta fríamente, sigue siendo amable, por así decirlo, se rompió el hielo. Fuimos platicando de temas sin importancia, lo normal, la vida en el santuario, como es el pueblo, que cosas nos gustan, lo normal cuando uno conoce personas y sabes que las veras todo los días.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la casa de Acuario, comenzó un frío horrible, pero notamos que estaba bacía así que la pasamos tranquilamente, así la de capricornio, cuando fuimos saliendo de esta no me pude contener más — ¿Por qué están vacías las casas? — pregunte.

—Los caballeros dorados tenemos responsabilidades, y una es proteger el camino de las doce casas, no es la única que hacemos por cierto. Tenemos que cumplir ciertas misiones alrededor del mundo y del santuario para asegurarnos que todo este en orden, pero no creas que todos nos vamos, nos quedamos alrededor d caballeros dorados cuando hay muchas misiones, y a veces no hay ninguna y las casas están llenas— me dice amablemente con su sonrisa, desde que salimos de su casa, no deja de tenerla— como ahora eres la asistente del patriarca debes familiarizarte con esto—me dice ahora si con su sonrisa de medio lado. Terminado fuimos entrando a la casa de Sagitario.

—Oh eso es muy interesante, yo realmente pensé que se la pasaban siempre aquí—digo, pensando en Dohko y Mū que en la serie casi los fuerzan a venir. —Pero seria ilógico no mandar a los más fuertes a misiones, seria un desperdicio tenerlos aquí sin hacer nada, esperando que algún tonto venga a causar problemas—digo con una risa — En eso tiene razón señorita Okura— se escucha una tercera voz, y frente a nosotros se encontraba Aiolos es guardián de Sagitario…kyaaa me emociona verlo, que puedo decir soy sagitario y pues ya con eso basta es el guardián de mi signo. —solo de pensar en todos los dorados aburridos, me dan escalofríos—completa con una enorme sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes, creo que vi un destello.

—Seriamente no me lo quiero imaginar—digo con un gesto serio, juntando las cejas y entrecerrando los ojos, que puedo decir si no digo lo que pienso, se muestra en mi cara. Ante mi comentario o gesto consigo que Aphrodite se vuelva a reír esta vez acompañado de Aiolos Yo solo niego con la cabeza ante los dos felices hombres, que estoy segura se ríen de mi, no conmigo… por ahora.

—Aphro—comienza Aiolos, ganado su atención y la mía— ¿como vas al pueblo me puedes hacer un favor?—dice con ojos brillosos el hombre, enserio piensa hacer ojos de cachorro, espera me doy cuenta de algo el esta viendo a Aphrodite hacia abajo, quien es como 10 cm mas alto que yo, este hombre debe medir 1.90 y haciendo ojos de cachorrito, me traumare, espero que no los haga.

—Depende ¿que es? —Responde el de cabello largo—Tráeme una tarta de manzana o de queso, hoy me toca quedarme aquí y no puedo ir, y DM no quiso traérmela, ya que a el le toco la ronda en Rodorio—dice arrojando ojos de cachorro impresionantes, demonios esa es el arma definitiva contra mi, bueno estaré bien mientras no se enteren—Entonces cuando prepare alguna me asegurare de traerte una porción—digo sin pensar, con una sonrisa de ternura, esa mirada me doro el cerebro—¿Lo dices enserio?, ¿no seria una molestia?—dice rápidamente tomando mis manos entre las suyas levantándolas al nivel de su rostro, usando el arma definitiva, creo que esperando que no diga que será una molestia — lo digo de verdad, me gusta mucho cocinar, en especial hacer dulces, no seria ninguna molestia— respondo inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados…para no ver su arma definitiva.

—Te traeré tu tarta— comenta Aphrodite mirando a Aiolos—y también me gustaría un porción— continua mirándome a mi— eso es obvio, tu porción no podría faltar— digo yo sonriéndole a el también. —Creo que debemos irnos o cuando lleguemos la mercado no habrá nada— comento, pensando en los mercados de mi ciudad. —Tiene razón señorita Okura —dice Aiolos amablemente liberando mis pequeñas manos…diminutas a comparación de las suyas. — ¡Agg! por favor joven Aiolos no me diga de usted y solo Okura, lo mismo para ti joven Aphrodite—digo un poco fastidiada por el formalismo—Entonces espero lo mismo Okura—responde Aiolos con una gran sonrisa—digo lo mismo Okura—comenta Aphrodite mientras asiente con la cabeza con su sonrisa de medio lado—¡Bien entonces es un trato!—concluyo con una sonrisa y los brazos en jarra, con las manos en puño sobre mis caderas.

* * *

Notas:

De Aiolos no encontré mucho, solo que literalmente es perfecto, cumple con las cualidades para ser el próximo patriarca, honor, valentía, coraje, mesura compasión, justicia y mucho aprecio a la familia. Así que pues lo haré un amor.

*Comando: es no traer nada de bajo, con la ropa normal es no traer ropa interior, en el caso de las armaduras seria nada de ropa normal.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Saludos.


	6. 6- Trauma

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Por cierto, no me agradan las notas de autor, así que si en algún momento me tardo mucho o me desaparezco, probablemente la razón esta escrita en mi perfil.

Las edades de los caballeros, las he cambiado totalmente, excepto la edad en la que obtuvieron su armadura

Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente ayudan mucho. Alessia Scarlet , violeta.

Dan muchos ánimos espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

Notas: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final.

* * *

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

* * *

6 – Trauma.

Bueno de la casa de Sagitario fuimos tranquilamente platicando, Aphrodite y yo hasta la casa de cáncer, donde me detengo en seco delante de esta, es enorme impresionante y tétrica. Es como las demás totalmente blanca y limpia, pero aun así un escalofrío muy fuerte me da al pensar en ella, no pensé que lo de guardar las almas fuera cierto, pero al parecer si, suenan murmullos de ella. Aphrodite solo se me queda viendo con una ceja alzada con cara de duda.

—Me da miedo—respondo a su pregunta muda—oigo murmullos venir de ella…es escalofriante—el responde inclinando su cabeza— ¿tu? ¿Los oyes? — Yo lo veo con cara de "estas bromeando" — ¡hay que estar sordo para no oírlos! —declaro firmemente.

—Bueno las personas normales, no los pueden oír. Nosotros los santos los podemos oír y ver por nuestro cosmos, no se por que tu si, —dice con la mano en el mentón— pero si los puedes ver te aseguro que no te gustara—lo dice con una sonrisa de lado—¡wii! otra manera de decir que no soy normal! —digo sarcásticamente a lo que Aphrodite responde con una risa entre dientes y negando con la cabeza mientras avanza al interior de la casa de cáncer.

— ¡Espera! —digo, mas bien grito, a lo que se detiene y me mira con duda—tenemos que entrar para pasar—me dice, como si no supiera eso ya—lo se pero me da miedo—ja aprovecho que soy mujer y no me lo tengo que guardar, el solo me ve sorprendido y niega con la cabeza—yo esperaba que lo negaras—dice tranquilamente con los brazos en jarra y aun viéndome con sorpresa —No soy idiota, que gano con guardármelo, soy una chica no se ve mal en mi, así que realmente no importa—respondo tranquilamente a su intento de fastidiarme.

—Así que, serias tan amable de prestarme tu mano para el recorrido de la casa embrujada— digo de la manera mas amable que puedo conseguir aun con miedo, aun que realmente pido todo el brazo pero aun no lo sabe—el solo ríe y me extiende la mano con una amable sonrisa. Lo he decidido el es mi amigo aun que el todavía no lo sepa.

Cuando entramos a la jodida casa del terror de cáncer, fue algo jodidamente horrible, no se como describirlo, mas que un trauma realmente, pero lo intentaré.

Bien al entrar todo era frío, no como la casa de Acuario, pero de un frío aterrador, mientras íbamos caminando fueron apareciendo jodidos rostros en las paredes con unos gestos de sufrimiento y odio. Y yo ya había secuestrado completamente el brazo de Aphrodite, tenia su brazo en medio de mis pechos, ¿me importaba? ¡No! No quería que se despegara de mí el lugar era horrible, en un punto ya no quise ver y unid mi resto en su costado, no se cual fue su reacción ni me importo en ese momento. Solo se que abrace su brazo como si mi vida se fuera en ello. En un punto se canso de que le estuviera estorbando para caminar que decidió cargarme nuevamente como princesa.

Todo el camino, hasta la casa de géminis me mantuvo en brazos, al parecer como no dejaba de temblar no me dijo que ya habíamos salido y no me di cuanta hasta que escuche una profunda voz obviamente no la de Aphrodite, a lo que levante el rostro para ver el del príncipe que me traía en brazos. — ¿Qué le paso a la señorita Okura se ve muy pálida y tiembla mucho? —Volteo a verlo con ojos con lagrimas en las orillas, ojos de cachorro abandonado, legítimos no fueron forzados — joven Saga, la casa de Cáncer esta rota— a lo que los dos responden con la cara en blanco y al mismo tiempo—Si—y asienten con la cabeza.

— ¿Okura puedes caminar? aun sigues temblando mucho— me pregunta Aphrodite yo solo asiento con la cabeza y el me baja, sorprendentemente ni me tambaleé— ¿no te enterré la uñas o si? —pregunto preocupada al recordar que su sangre es venenosa, con esa pregunta el se pone rígido y Saga rápidamente me aleja de el. Aphrodite se revisa el brazo levantando la manga, solo se ven partes rojizas pero niega con la cabeza a lo que Saga y el suspiran aliviados.

—Señorita Okura debe tener cuidado su sangre es sumamente venenosa— me reprende amablemente Saga, si suena extraño pero así fue, no se enojo, lo dijo amablemente, pero sin espacio a reproches. —Así es Okura, podrías morir si no tienes cuidado—continua Aphrodite, un poco apagado—también podría morir al tropezarme por las escaleras, así que no hay que preocuparse de mas—les hago un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, tenia que quitarle importancia a eso y ante las miradas de sorpresa de ambos, ja no lo habían pensado— ¿Qué? es enserio si me caigo de estas enormes escaleras YO me rompo el cuello y me muero, ¿no se ustedes? — Sus caras de sorpresa eran un poema, me encantaría una cámara fotográfica, enserio, yo solo me rió— ¡sus caras son muy graciosas!—digo sin vergüenza…creo que los he traumado y me han quitado el mío.

— ¡Agg! de solo pensar en regresar por ahí me dan escalofríos—digo tratando de cambiarles el tema, realmente parece que los perturbe…ups. — ¿Lo dice enserio?—pregunto Saga…extrañado— ¡claro esa casa es aterradora!—sonrío con una mano en la cadera y con la otra señalando con la otra asía la casa de cáncer.

— ¡Ah si! ¿Quiere que le traigamos algo del pueblo joven Saga?, a Aiolos le vamos a traer una tarta de manzana— digo cambiando el tema de conversación — ¿eh? , NO nada gracias, es muy amable de tu parte— me responde amablemente —Seguro Aphrodite va a cargar todo—digo con una gran sonrisa traviesa señalando al aludido.

— ¡Oye! —A lo cual este responde rápidamente— ¡Es verdad tu lo dijiste! —bueno no pero ya lo enliste jejeje.

Saga solo se ríe por nuestra peculiar interacción, que puedo decir ya llevamos recorriendo tranquilamente 8 casas y una traumante, hemos tenido un buen tiempo de calidad. —Bueno si insistes, no me molestaría igual que Aiolos un postre de la panadería, lo que usted elija Señorita Okura—me dice con una sonrisa derrite…derrite lo que sea, ¡eso no es legal!

—Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que yo soy Saga? —comenta de la nada, ¡Agg! es un reverendo fastidio que me llamen de "usted", en especifico este caballero es mayor que yo. —primero podría dejar de llamarme de usted, seriamente creo que usted es mayor que yo y para mi resulta muy extraño, y segundo es fácil las puntas de su cabello y la orilla del iris de sus ojos se tornan a un lindo azul índigo, mientras los de el joven Kanon tienden a un azul hielo— yo seriamente no espero que Saga ni Kanon digan que puedo tutearlos, pero es un fastidio hablar de usted con personas que se ven tan jóvenes. — Como tu quieras pequeña pero realmente eres muy detallista— me dice un poco sorprendido— ¿eso de los tonos es enserio? — Pregunta Aphrodite sorprendido— claro que soy detallista, soy ingeniera y uno de mis pasatiempos es el dibujo y pintura— digo — mi trabajo es resolver problemas y lo primero es encontrarlos y para eso hay que fijarse en todos los detalles—completo orgullosamente.

— ¿Eso es enserio? ¿Eres una mujer ingeniero? —Comenta Aphrodite— ¿de verdad cuesta trabajo creerlo?¡el patriarca también se sorprendió!—digo comenzando a molestarme un poco, pero es gracioso, la cara de Saga y Aphrodite es mejor que con la del trauma, pero aun así es molesto— tan extraño es, estudie 5 años por el titulo— digo con la ceja alzada y los brazos en jarra—Entonces entraste a esa escuela a los que 12 o 13 años—dice Saga pensativamente, yo solo abro la boca en sorpresa, maldición aun aquí soy traga años—discúlpeme caballero pero yo entre a los 19 años a la universidad mas un año sabático, ahora atengo 24 años puedo tomar whisky en todo el mundo— digo fingiendo haber sido ofendida.

—Deja a un lado tu ingeniería, ¿De verdad eres un año menor que yo? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? — OK buen cambio de tema le doy un punto a Aphrodite por eso—El 6 de Diciembre—respondo digo con una ceja alzada— ¿me vas a dar un regalo? —pregunto juguetonamente, a lo cual Saga se ríe—hoy es 2 de junio, en 6 meses cumples 25 la misma edad que el, pero realmente no te vez tan grande—me dice aun riendo—me di cuenta por tus cálculos—digo negando con la cabeza riéndome un poco— ¿de verdad parezco de 17 años? —pregunto cruzando los brazos. —un poco menor—responde Saga.

_no creo que seas la mejor persona para decirlo, seriamente creo que eres mayor pero no te puedo ubicar en una edad mayor a 25—digo nuevamente con los brazos en jarra, totalmente dirigiéndome a Saga— ¡Oh! Eso crees gracias, pero tengo 32— dice sonriente el sinvergüenza— vez tu te tragas 8 años— le digo — y tu 7— me responde el cínico, OK esta decidido, lo vendré a molestar cada que pueda.

—Okura que te dije de pensar lo que dices con los santos—me dice Aphrodite en un regaño de juego— ¡pero si no he dicho nada de su armadura!—respondo como niña castigada y cruzo los brazos, alo cual los dos se rompen en una linda y atronadora carcajada, genial ahora soy su bufón.

* * *

Notas:

De Saga encontré que su personalidad buena, realmente es muy buena, amable y piadosa y al parecer le importa un comino expresar sus sentimientos frente a la gente. Aka: si quiere llorara y ni le dará vergüenza…bueno no creo que nadie tenga el valor de burlarse de el…eso seria suicidio. Jajaja ya veremos con Okura por ahí.

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Saludos.


	7. 7- Escaleras

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Por cierto, no me agradan las notas de autor, así que si en algún momento me tardo mucho o me desaparezco, probablemente la razón esta escrita en mi perfil.

Las edades de los caballeros, las he cambiado totalmente, excepto la edad en la que obtuvieron su armadura

Gracias por sus comentarios Alessia Scarlet, mugetsu-chan. Sus comentarios dan muchos ánimos.

* * *

Notas: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final.

* * *

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

* * *

7- Escaleras

—OK muy felices— digo sarcásticamente con los brazos cruzados y un puchero. De repente recuerdo algo, gracias al cielo traigo delineador aprueba de agua pero en cuanto pueda debo revisarlo no quiero parecer un mapache frente a la bola de dioses griegos que son estos santos— ¿continuamos al mercado? — le pregunto a Aphrodite — ¿seguro que cualquier postre esta bien? —continuo para Saga acercándome un poco, de una vez aprovecho la armadura tan pulida que parece espejo — Si tu armadura es genial, no parece tener rasguños—digo directamente tomando su brazo sin vergüenza a mi rostro, aprovecho y reviso mi delineador y todo la armadura de géminis ¡kyaaa! Perfecto nada corrido, en ese momento Aphrodite resopla— ¿Qué? Estoy segura que no dije nada malo sobre su armadura—Saga y Aphrodite niegan con la cabeza con unas sonrisas incrédulas, insisto por lo menos son felices.

—Sigamos de una vez, no vaya a ser que pidas se desnude— comenta Aphrodite, yo me hago la indignada— ¡Oye!—jamás lo olvidara o ¿si?...su sonrisa ganadora me dice que no, y la sonrisa y ceja alzada de Saga me dice que quiere saber. —Después lo platicas—digo toda sonrojada— ¿ya podemos ir? —digo con ojos de cachorrito. —Sigan su camino, ya nos reímos suficiente a su costa—dijo Saga apiadándose de mi— pero si después me dices—dice señalando a Aphrodite. A que chismosos, les tengo que conseguir algo para que se entretengan, bueno si comparten tiempo entre ellos no puede ser tan malo…o ¿si?

Aphrodite y yo nos continuamos después de al fin despedirnos de Saga, parecía que no nos queríamos separa, pasamos un buen rato aun después de ese trauma.

Al llegar a casa de Tauro me sorprendí, al parecer todas las casas son parecidas pero no iguales, todas tienen ese color blanco puro y pilares por todos lados, pero unas se abarcan a lo ancho o se extienden a lo largo, pero esta era enorme, hacia todos los lados.

La pasamos como si nada y no nos topamos al guardián en todo el camino, pensé que seria otra casa vacía hasta que llegamos a la entrada o salida, bueno eso depende de donde vengas se ven iguales. Sentado cómodamente en las escaleras viendo hacia el pie del santuario y aun hermoso paisaje, se encontraba Aldebarán.

—Buenos días señor Aldebarán— saludo algo emocionada con una gran sonrisa—buenos días pequeña, buenos días Aphrodite—respondió Aldebarán levantándose y acercándose a nosotros, cada escalón que pasaba el crecía y yo me encogía—buenos días Aldebarán— responde Aphrodite.

— ¿Ya van hacia el pueblo? —Pregunta amablemente y yo no puedo dejar de verlo mientras se acerca, en el momento que esta al mismo nivel que nosotros, hago lo lógico— ¡woo! estas altísimo—con unos ojos de emoción que no podía con ellos, estoy segura que los dos vieron estrellitas en mis ojos. — ¿Cuánto mides?, ¿2 metros no un poco mas 2.10 metros? —El solo ríe y responde—acertaste mido 2.10 metros—responde sorprendido con una gran sonrisa. —Woo eres la primera persona que conozco más alta que mi papá y mi hermano—digo con mis estrellitas en los ojos, Aphrodite solo niega con la cabeza con los brazos en jarra, enserio si aun no se cree las cosas que pregunto, no se como se pondrá cuando vea DM el maldito me debe algo con el susto que me saco.

—¿A si y cuanto miden? —Me pregunta curioso—mi papá 1.94 y mi hermano 1.90—respondo con mis estrellitas —son bastante altos—me responde con una sonrisa tierna, sospecho que me ve como a una niña, pero realmente de él, no me molesta. Yo respondo asintiendo con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa—Pero tu eres pequeña—tenia que agregar Aphrodite—yo inflo mis mejillas y cruzo los brazos haciendo un puchero, creo que Aldebarán saca mi lado infantil—mido 1.70 con tacones seria mas alta que tu ¿sabes?, o por lo menos de tu estatura—dije bufando ofendida. E igual que con Saga se partieron de risa.

En ese momento yo me moví un poco, solo para estar cómoda, es un poco incomodo que se rían tanto de uno, en su cara, ¡me van a hacer ojo!…me lo hicieron con ese preciso movimiento, me…como lo explico…me resbale y me fue de frente por las escaleras, ni siquiera habían pasado 10 minutos de lo que les dije a Aphrodite y Saga y me voy de cabeza por las escaleras. — ¡Kyaa! — solté un pequeño gritito.

— ¡A donde pequeña! —comenta Aldebarán que me detiene jalando el gorrito de mi sudadera gris, yo solo lo veo con los ojos bien abiertos sin gesto alguno pálida vi mi muerte de cerca…de nuevo, ya se que exagero, pero estoy bien segura que me iba a doler, son unas escaleras. — ¡Mi diosa! ¡Pensé que lo decías en broma! — soltó Aphrodite con la cara echa un poema, entre sorpresa y susto, mira casi le doy un infarto… ¡Aww es un amor!, ya tan rápido me agarro cariño…no espera, el es responsable de mi, tal vez se preocupa de que no lo regañen, demonios ¿por que tengo que pensar tanto? prefería la parte donde me agarraba cariño.

— ¡yo también!—le respondo con los ojos de cachorrito, me lleve un susto. —Debes tener mas cuidado, ya que estarás por estas escaleras mucho tiempo, debido a tu nuevo puesto—dice Aldebarán— ¿a que te refieres? ¿No me digas que estaré de arriba para abajo?—el solo esciente con la cabeza — ¡Demonios!, bueno por lo menos podré comer muchos dulces sin culpas—digo resignada, por lo menos tendrá su lado bueno—que bueno que le encuentres un lado bueno.

—Hablando de dulces, le vamos a traer postres a Aiolos y Saga, ¿quiere que le traigamos algo? — espera aun sigo siendo cargada como un cachorro del gorrito ¿Cómo lo hace es magia? ¿Cómo no me asfixio? — ¿Cómo me esta cargando como cachorro? ¿De mi gorrito? —Aldebarán resoplo con una sonrisa de medio lado — En realidad es de toda la espalda de tu sudadera, no solo del gorro—en el momento que lo dice me vuelve a poner en el suelo, el pobre Aphrodite niega de nuevo con la cabeza, le dará torticolis si sigue así.

— ¿Entonces si le traemos algo? —Digo recordando la pregunta anterior— Un pan de orégano o de parmesano, o si encuentras del que es mezclado, se los agradecería— dice después de pensarlo un momento — ¡Uh! ¡También quiero uno suena que es muy sabroso! —Digo emocionada, realmente suena rico— ¿y donde compras eso en la panadería frente a la fuente no venden eso?—dice Aphrodite— En la que esta a cuatro calles de la plaza principal hacia el sur, se llama Dona Bella— dice explicándole a Aphrodite un poco con las manos, yo los observo no soy buena para las direcciones no tan mala como Zoro de One Piece pero mala, puedo llegar a un sitio nuevo pero tardo mucho en llegar. —Bueno nos vemos después Aldebarán—se despidió Aphrodite—nos vemos después— me despido yo con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Aphrodite me toma de la mano de nuevo, cuando yo lo miro con duda el responde—No voy a dejar que te caigas de nuevo, al parecer no era broma— hablo con el rostro pensativo. ¡Aw! es un amor.

Pasamos la casa de Aries igual estaba vacía, rayos quería platicar con el un rato, bueno mas bien quería preguntarle como evitar que el patriarca lea mi mente. Después de una hora de camino bajando la montaña donde se encuentra el santuario, seguramente por mi paso lento probablemente Aphrodite llegaría en unos 15 minutos, dios de solo pensar en subir de regreso me canso. Por lo menos Aphrodite y yo pasamos bien el rato platicando sobre el mercado, parece ser que el también tiene sus tiendas favoritas.

El mercado frente a nosotros era fabuloso, al parecer comenzaba en la plaza principal y se ensanchaba por una calle principal que pasaba de Este a Oeste, me imagino que esa es la razón de que la panadería que Aldebarán menciono no fuera muy concurrida estaba algo apartada de la calle principal.

* * *

Notas:

Lamento que sea algo corto, pero por alguna razón fue muy difícil escribir a Aldebarán. ¿Será por que Okura le tiene respeto? algo que no a demostrado mucho con los otros santos, o por lo menos no ha tomado tanta confianza.

Wiii al fin llegaron al mercado.

De Aldebarán pues bueno lo que todos conocen amable, tranquilo, honorable y tosco. En resumen un amorzote.

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Saludos.


	8. 8- Mercado

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Por cierto, no me agradan las notas de autor, así que si en algún momento me tardo mucho o me desaparezco, probablemente la razón esta escrita en mi perfil.

Las edades de los caballeros, las he cambiado totalmente, excepto la edad en la que obtuvieron su armadura

Gracias por sus comentarios Alessia Scarlet, zebitamt1975, mugetsu-chan. Sus comentarios dan ánimos.

* * *

Notas: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final.

* * *

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

* * *

8 - Mercado

El pueblo es bellísimo, las casas son altas y blancas con diferentes colores en las tejas de los techos, verdes, azules, rojos, cafés, amarillos creo haber visto un par de techos negros, las calles todas tapizadas con piedra, así de esa manera no habría lodazales, fuentes por todos lados, dando brisas frescas entre los altos edificios, con muchas ventanas con puertitas de madera y las puertas muy altas para combinar con los techos imagino. En muchas casas flores en las repisas fuera de las ventas, algunas plantas de olor.

El mercado era encantador el centro estaba en la plaza principal donde me indico Aphrodite, en esta plaza, bastante grande para un pueblo en una montaña con una fuente magnifica en el centro "supuestamente" oculto al mundo bueno eso para después, como escribía, en el centro de la plaza un mar de puesto ambulantes, vendiendo un sinfín de productos, realmente no me creo que este pueblo este "oculto" pero bueno, allá estos mercaderes sospechosamente globalizados, bueno como iba, a esta plaza la atraviesan dos calles principales, una de Norte a Sur y otra de Este a Oeste, preocupa un poco que el pueblo en si sea una brújula y ahora que lo pienso la fuente parece una rosa de los vientos, bueno para después, los puestos corren alrededor de la fuente en una especie de semicírculo, es mas parecen el centro de una pokebola ya que cada lado de estos dos semicírculos siguen su camino por las calles principales, dando paso por el medio y los costados, para que las tiendas que tienen edificios también puedan recibir clientes. A por cierto el mercado según Aphrodite se pone una vez a la semana, que buena suerte que toco hoy.

—Bien primero vamos por un carro para todas las cosas que compraras—dice Aphrodite ya que le conté sobre lo que quería comprar en el camino del santuario a el mercado el decidió que poner todo en un carro seria mas fácil que dar un montón de vueltas, realmente la idea de llevar el carro por las doce casas es muy interesante, pero normal, Aphrodite me contó que el maestro Dohko lleva y trae muchas cosas de sus viajes dentro de las doce casas en una carreta que el estira, por que no soportaría ir sentado todo el camino en ella, según lo que dice el maestro Dohko, Aphrodite me dijo que el cree que es tacaño y no quiere gastar en un caballo o animal de carga.

—De acuerdo… ¿y a donde es eso? —respondo viendo a Aphrodite— Aquí en el mercado rentas carros de esos, de una vez lo compramos para futuros viajes, ya que el único decente que he visto por aya es el del sabio maestro y no pienso meter en mi casa esos que usan en el santuario—lo ultimo lo dice arrugando la nariz en disgusto o asco…puede ser cualquiera de las dos. Cuando llegamos el vendedor quiso engatusar a Aphrodite para que comprara el mas grande, elogiándolo diciéndole que era el único carro digno de el, que bueno que me entrometí y dije que no era para el sino que para mi y yo no necesitaba semejante monstruosidad, la cosa era de 2 metros de alto 2 metros de ancho y como 5 metros para atrás con 4 ruedas gigantes y la madera totalmente pintada de blanco, al final escogí uno pequeño solo barnizado sin ningún color de 1.50 de alto y 1.60 de ancho y casi 2 metros de largo, mas o menos del tamaño de mi ama, bueno mi cama no es tan alta. Ese "pequeño" carro cabía cómodamente por las calles que dejaba el mercado para circular. Por alguna razón Aphrodite pago por el carro.

—Primero vamos por los encargos no se vallan a acabar—le comento a Aphrodite caminado junto a le que va jalando el carro, realmente se ve muy extraño un príncipe jalando un carro de madera. —Buena idea la repostería esta por aquí frente a la plaza— justo en una de las esquinas de la calle del Este frente a la plaza estaba la repostería, al entrar noto que es una panadería normal, me la esperaba rustica pero se ve igual a cualquier panadería que estuviera en el medio de una ciudad, lo único es que las puertas obviamente no son eléctricas.

Al entrar la chica frente al mostrador casi se desmaya al ver a Aphrodite y este al notar su reacción se incomodo un poco, no se si ella lo noto pero yo si, el se tenso rápidamente. —Aphrodite busca la tarta de Aiolos yo elegiré algo para Saga— el solo asiente con la cabeza, y noto la mirada de molestia hacia mi de la chica detrás del mostrador ¡ja! al parecer le tiene miedo bueno mas bien mucho respeto miedo no creo y lo admira…mmm…acosadora en potencia.

Veo por todos los postres y me decido por una tarta de chocolate y queso de buen tamaño esperando que Saga la comparta con su hermano que no creo. Todo el tiempo la chica lo miro figurativamente tirando baba. Para que se hagan una idea estos pasteles de donde yo vengo los dos pudieron haber sido fáciles unos 500 a 600 pesos mexicanos. Y esta chica dijo que fueron 25 monedas de bronce ¿no se si sean caros o barato aquí? Imaginen mi sorpresa al abrir la bolsita que me dio el patriarca y fácil habían 30 monedas de oro y al ver mi cara Aphrodite soltó un risa entre dientes, lo cual asusto a la chica y ami me saco de mis pensamientos. Tome una de las monedas y se la di a la chica, esta me regreso 9 monedas de plata y 25 mas de bronce. OK le preguntare a Aphrodite si los pasteles son caros o no…así me mediré al comprar las demás cosas.

La chica puso las tartas en dos cajas de cartón, bastante duro creo que podremos poner cosas sobre ellas.

Al salir y acomodar los pasteles en un rincón del coche de madera le pregunto—Aphrodite no se muy bien como funciona el dinero aquí, ¿me podrías decir si esos pasteles son caros o no?—mientras pongo las monedas de plata y bronce en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y cinco de oro—Si son bastante caros—respondió aun algo incomodo por lo de la chica, el pobre debe pensar que le tiene miedo—en realidad es la pastelería mas cara del pueblo—completo, confirmando lo obvio esta tienda aprovecho al máximo su ubicación. —bien entonces cuida esto por mi—le digo entregándole la bolsa que me dio el patriarca, el solo me miro con la ceja alzada—seamos sinceros, a ti no creo que nadie tenga las agallas de robarte, aparte no creo que puedan…en cambio a mi…—concluyo dejando las palabras al aire y alzando los hombros quitándole importancia. El solo asintió y guardo el dinero.

—Así tus fans morirán de envidia, ya que tú pagaras por mí o me darás el dinero—digo con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿fans? —Si no lo has notado las chicas tiran la baba por ti de una manera muy graciosa — digo cruzando los brazos— ¿Eh? —Sigue algo confundido— ¿Oh dios de verdad no lo has notado? … ¡¿Entonces por que te tensaste ante la checa de la panadería?!— el frunce un poco el seño no se si por molestia o por tratar de recordad la reacción de la chica— Por que se asusto al verme—responde un poco bajo— ¡Oh vaya! ¡Eso no fue miedo fue sorpresa! y como estuviste tenso no notaste su cara de baba y como me mataba con la mirada—digo cubriéndome el rostro con las manos y negando con la cabeza— ¡Eres un denso! — si así esta Aphrodite no me puedo imaginar que tan estreñidos socialmente están los demás… ¿Es enserio? por eso tanto oro ya sabia el patriarca lo que me esperaba. Por lo menos ahora no esta tan incomodo el pobre.

—Ahora vallamos por el pan de Aldebarán— digo sonriente a lo que Aphrodite comienza a avanzar con el carro y yo tras el. Ciertamente nos alejamos bastante del mercado pero me asegure de memorizar el camino desde la pastelería. Al llegar vimos el letrero con "Dona Bella" y sentimos una mezcla de olor muy buena, si han ido a un restaurante italiano me comprenderán huele mucho el orégano, el pan, el ajo, entre otras especias. Al entrar vi lo que esperaba una panadería muy rustica, todo. Como realmente no sabíamos cuales eran los panes que dijo Aldebarán fuimos con la persona tras el mostrador que resulto ser un hombre de edad madura, muy parecido a Mario Bros, es enserió, lo único diferente es que le bigote y el cabello estaban llenos de canas.

—Buenos días señor venimos por pan de orégano, parmesano o la mezcla— digo amablemente saludando a Mario Bros— solo nos pidió uno de ellos—dice Aphrodite tranquilamente—lo se pero no esta de mas comprar los otros, y por si acaso no ¿tendrá panes dulces? —respondo a Aphrodite y le pregunto a Mario Bros—Si hay de los tres yen este momento tengo unos bollos rellenos de crema pastelera y otros rellenos de nata— responde el hombre—bueno entonces 2 panes de los primeros tres y uno de los bollos—respondo alegremente—¿para que tantos de lo que pidió Aldebarán? —Me pregunta Aphrodite— ¡Mo¡ se oyen sabrosos así que quiero probarlos—respondo fingiendo molestia e inflando las mejillas.

El señor solo sonríe y prepara la orden cuando la tiene lista nos dice—como son conocidos del señor Aldebarán tomen—nos da un bollo a cada quien aun echando un poco de vapor—son bollos sorpresa, no saben que relleno les puede tocar, son 3 diferentes sabores queso con jamón, estofado y verduras guisadas—después nos entrega en dos bolsas de papel 6 bagets enormes de tres colores diferentes en cada bolsa y una caja con mis 6 bollos—son 12 hierros o 3 bronces—en eso yo le entrego los 3 bronces y agradezco por mi bollo sorpresa y el de Aphrodite—espero vuelvan pronto—dijo Mario Bros y salimos de la tienda.

En el carro acomodamos los nuevos panes y le sonrío a Aphrodite— y yo que no había desayunado—para luego probar el bollo, cuando paso el mordico digo—que sabroso esta me toco de estofado—digo sonriente a lo que el responde —a mi de verduras…te lo cambio— agrega rápidamente y yo acepto solo por querer probarlo. —Esta será mi panadería favorita— digo dramáticamente con las manos sobre el corazón a lo que Aphrodite solo niega con la cabeza y ríe entre dientes. Rápidamente nos terminamos los bollos.

—Ahora por la cocina— digo alegremente—No seria mejor tu ropa—dice Aphrodite alzando una ceja al verme— ¡Naa! —es todo lo que respondo asiéndole un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. —Lo que quieras, al fin son tus cosas— dice bufando incrédulo.

Encontramos en los puestos ambulantes una mujer mayor, muy parecida a Sophie del castillo vagabundo vendiendo muchas cosas de cocina, lo que me sorprendió es que la señora traía los clásicos sartenes de hierro enormes mas licuadoras y batidoras, realmente me confundió, en el mercado era la única con estos electrodomésticos así que compre todo lo de la cocina con ella, bueno también tuvo que ver lo que le hizo a Aphrodite. Realmente esa señora no era del pueblo y no tenía vergüenza.

Bueno como empezar esto.

—Señoritas pacen por aquí, tengo lo mejor en cocina—comenzó la anciana dirigiéndose a nosotros —yo me acerco pero Aphrodite lo pensó un momento para acercarse cuando lo hizo la señora continuo, yo al ver los sartenes de hierro no me emocione mucho, pero al ver los electrodomésticos me capturo, pero —señoritas por favor miren lo que quieran no cobro por ver, pero me gustaría que compren algo—dice viéndonos a los dos—yo solo me trago una risa por la indirecta de que Aphrodite también es una señorita, tengo que resistir es una ancianita—Eres muy hermosa, bastante alta, no te vendría mal un vestido cariño—continua hablando con Aphrodite, no recuerdo que tenia yo en la mano pero lo deje caer, al ver que la señora me vio—me llevare— esto digo levantándolo, un tenedor muy grande de hierro—aun que tienes un figura muy masculina, deberías de dejar de hacer ejercicio cariño, no conseguirás novio—dios señora no continúe pienso temblando dándoles la espalda para que no vieran mi rostro. En eso le da una sonora nalgada, ¡¿Por qué?! Y yo sin poder reírme. La cara de Aphrodite fue un poema, el también estoy segura pensaba que es una anciana, al parecer extranjera, no sabe quien soy no me enojare. Todo eso decía su cara. —Señora amablemente le digo, soy varón— dice Aphrodite con una voz profunda y la cabeza en alto con el rostro en blanco— o lo siento cariño, perdona ya tengo muy mala vista—se disculpa graciosamente la señora, el solo asiente, la señora se acerca a mi— ¿ya encontraste algo mas?—me dice alegremente, y por lo bajo me dice—sabia que era un chico, ¡que buen trasero! — me guiña un ojo, solo yo la oí, no lo pude resistir mas, solté un carcajada y ala señora solo sonrío y rió conmigo Aphrodite solo nos vio o extrañado.

Total termine comprando una batería de hierro completa, moldes para pasteles y tartas de lata, bandejas para galletas, una vajilla, un montón de vasos y tazas, cubiertos un juego de cuchillos, la batidora y licuadora, por lo menos compre una cosa de todo lo que vende, dios no importa lo que gaste esa señora se lo gano. Con decir que fueron 2 oros y 9 platas, hice que Aphrodite pagara.

Después de ese interesante suceso, compre ropa de cama, dos diferentes juegos y dos cobertores o edredones esos gordos que están rellenos de lo mismo que los animales de felpa uno verde bosque con un diseño de hojas y el otro negro que se deslava a azul índigo lleno de estrellas y una luna llena en un costado, no me pude resistir. También varias toallas de colores diferentes. De pasada en los puestos compre mucha comida. Verduras, frutas, quesos, crema, leche, mantequilla, carnes, harinas, pastas, mucha azúcar y especias, y encontré un puesto de especias que por alguna razón tenía chipotles en latas, es un misterio para mí. En todo fueron 1 plata y 20 bronces.

La tienda de ropa fue una con su edificio, necesito saber mi talla. En esta tienda Aphrodite me espero afuera, sabia decisión. Unos 5 pantalones de mezclilla y un montón de playeras blancas, negras, verdes, azules, rojas y moradas, me dará mucha risa traerlas puestas y combinar con alguno de los 5 de bronce…para que me hago esa es la idea. Ropa interior, los brasieres/sujetadores fueron un reverendo problema, ya que estoy grande en esa área. Un lindo 38C entonces son bresieres/sujetadores grandes, gruesos en incómodos, no como los que usaba en casa, de los nuevos que parecen deportivos pero no lo son, tengo que volver a usar las varillas. ¡Oh dolor de mi pecho!…literal. Para mi sorpresa tenia converse botina si que compre un par en rojo y otro en negro. Tuve que comprar el vestido que a veces usare, el diseño estilo griego parecido al de Saori es el indicado para chicas bustonas, bueno para esconder el sujetador/brasier pero en lugar de ser esos rosas extraños o lilas es uno verde claro. Unas sandalias a juego y aunque no los valla a usar unos zapatos de tacón negros realmente nada mas por tenerlos. Le pregunte a la vendedora sobre un a tienda que venda artículos de higiene personal, me indico un a unas cuadras por una callejuela. En todo el guardarropa fueron como 2 platas.

Al salir con todas las bolsas y cajas Aphrodite me ayudo a acomodarlas en el carro.

Le dije a Aphrodite que iría a la tienda que me indicaron, que me esperara en el carro, me costo convencerlo, pero el carro no cabria por ahí, y como yo las usaría el no podría comprarlas por mi, así que después de mucho discutir fui a la dichosa tienda.

¿Por qué no deje que viniera el?, la tienda una tienda tenebrosa llena con un millón de frascos pequeños, atendida por una ancianita con aspecto clásico de bruja. Ya que hay que ser valiente.

—Pasa, pasa cariño—me llamo la ancianita, yo obediente mente entro hasta el mostrador— ¿necesitas algo en especifico? —me pregunta amablemente a lo que yo asiento y ella me hace un gesto para que hable—Bueno—digo carraspeando un poco, ella solo asiente, no pierdo nada con intentar la ultima ansina tenia electrodomésticos, y la tienda anterior Converse que puedo perder—Jabón para el cuerpo, Shampoo, acondicionador, pasta de dientes, cepillo dental, cremas para la resequedad, toallas femeninas, cera para depilar, algún delineador de ojos aprueba de agua, crema para labios, antitranspirante —enlisto esperando que tenga algo de lo que pedí, a lo que ella solo asiente y responde— tengo casi todo pero es algo costoso ya que aquí no se consiguen esas cosas, lo que no tengo es el acondicionador y cremas para la resequedad, pero esas las podemos sustituir con esencias y aceites naturales y así no tendrás que usar perfumes—responde al oque yo asiento emocionada, si estaré limpia compre muchas cosas y esencias, creo que compre toallas femeninas para 6 meses, no hay que arriesgarse. Los jabones al ser líquidos mezclo las esencias que le pedí en ellos y fueron muchas botellas, el Shampoo fue uno neutro y para el cabello y la piel un aceite de almendras, mezclado con jazmín y lavanda, olía delicioso me lo dio en una botella grande y una pequeña para llevar conmigo. Con mucha alegría me dio una botellita con píldoras como regalo— ¿Para que son? —Pregunte yo—Para los cólicos y cualquier otro dolor, espero vuelvas pronto—responde dulcemente.

Recordando más cosas con la medicina. Pregunto por algunas cosas mas, jabones para la limpieza del hogar y un botiquín, cosas que si tenia y me vendió con gusto. Todo lo acomodo en una enorme canasta, lo digo enserió enorme, acomodo todas las cosas y las cubrió con una tela asegurándose de que no se fueran a volar—Un regalo y una chica tiene que mantener sus secretos—me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Pidió 1 oro 3 platas, 5 bronces y 2 hierros por todo, yo le entregue 1 oro 5 platas y 6 bronces —Quédese con el cambio—le digo cuando comenzó a buscarlo, realmente las cosas estaba caras. —Vuelve pronto cariño—dijo despidiéndose de mi—no se que tan pronto, pero volveré a esta tienda—le respondo muy contenta por mis compras.

Salgo muy contenta de la tienda al avanzar una cuadra por la callejuela escucho una voz, profunda algo tétrica— ¿Por qué tan sola? Señorita —al voltear solo puedo pensar algo.

¡Mierda!.

* * *

Notas:

¿Quién creen que sea?

Lamento haber sido muy descriptiva en muchas cosas, no muy interesantes, pero después serán importantes. Lo compense con la burla al pobre Aphrodite.

Este es el capitulo mas largo que escrito hasta ahora.

Por cierto hay muchas pistas por ahí si alguien pesca alguna, le podría decir algún adelanto sobre lo que ara Okura con el problema de Death Mask. Hay una literalmente muy grande y un montón muy pequeñas.

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Saludos.


	9. 9- Comienza el juego

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Gracias por sus comentarios Alessia Scarlet, mugetsu-chan. Sus comentarios dan muchos ánimos. Estoy orgullosa que esta vez no me dieron correcciones, me gusta recibirlas ya que me ayudan a mejorar.

Notas: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final.

* * *

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

—Diálogos—

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

* * *

9- Comienza el juego

Mierda

Me he llevado el susto de mi vida…hasta el momento. En una callejuela, yo sola, me pasa esto, es enserio tengo una suerte aterradora. Por lo menos no fue a la mitad de la noche, si algo pasa y grito seguro alguien vendrá.

Detrás de mi se encontraba un hombre extraño, alto de 1.90 por lo menos, de cabello largo de color negro de un tono verdoso, ojos chocolate, piel pálida, traía cubierto todo su cuerpo por una capa, apuesto si pero extraño. El hombre me daba mala espina.

—No estoy sola, gracias por su preocupación, me esperan al final de la calle—dije esforzándome al máximo para que no se notara mi nerviosismo, el nerviosismo que uno siente al estar por comenzar una pelea de entrenamiento, para algún torneo.

— ¿Segura?, parece perdida—el hombre dice acercándose a mi a grandes zancadas y sonrisa de medio lado, yo solo retrocedí un poco— ¡alto ahí espacio personal! —le digo firmemente cuando el se encontraba muy cerca alzando mi brazo izquierdo al frente, como me habían enseñado en karate cuando era pequeña. Por dentro me estaba muriendo del miedo preparándome para correr o pelar, por fuera mostraba calma.

—Maaa la nueva mascota del santuario no es un gatito cobarde —dice con un sonrisa torcida, pero por lo menos deteniendo su avance hacia mi. Yo solo abro los en sorpresa, la adrenalina hace que mi corazón lata muy rápida, yo solo aprieto el mango de la canasta que aun sostengo. No me digas que me tope con un enemigo del santuario, en mi primer día aquí, realmente quiero llorar. Mi suerte me odia…a menos que me de "fan service" hasta entonces esta confirmado que me odia. Bien, calma, después tengo el ataque de pánico ahora necesito que el crea que puedo defenderme, así que necesito ser altanera.

OK modo vale madres encendido.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Mascota? —Digo frunciendo el seño un poco, no me gusto para nada lo de "mascota", a lo que el alza una ceja sorprendido—me podrías decir ¿quien eres? o vas a seguir viéndome como bobo—el solo chasquea la alengua y me ve impresionado—algo de miedo me gustaría— me dice ampliando su tétrica sonrisa. —me respondes y ya veremos—contesto yo, si este hombre piensa que con su presencia y su extraña declaración obtendrá algo de mi, por que debe querer algo de mi, por eso no me a atacado aun.

—Bien solo por que me gusta tu actitud te diré, no soy de aquí—yo solo alzo la ceja ante su respuesta—eso se nota sin que me lo digas—contesto y pongo mi mano libre en jarra frunciendo el seño, el solo se ríe entre dientes muy bajo y me mira aun algo sorprendido. —No solo Atenea te busca mujer, así que no te pongas muy cómoda—el continua su avance hacia mi a lo que yo instintivamente levanto mi brazo nuevamente frente a mi estirado totalmente para mantener la distancia, cuando mi mano se pone sobre su pecho el continua avanzando y yo retrocedo ante su fuerza, hasta que mi espalda topa con la pared, cuando esto sucede el se detiene, yo continuo con mi mano en su pecho manteniendo la distancia. —No me gusta la violencia, ¡pero si te acercas mas te va a doler!—le advierto con la mayor seriedad posible, frunciendo un poco el seño y mucho valor realmente es difícil saber si lo estoy logrando o no, pero de algo estoy segura ¡pego y corro!

Cuando estoy alegre o asustada mi voz es extrañamente aguda, como la de una niña, es tan triste, si alguien conoce a Moka de Rosario+Vampire, así es mi voz, algo irritante podría decir. Entonces si grito a todo pulmón quiera o no le va a doler. Un paso mas y soltare el grito mas agudo, fuerte y largo que jamás habrá oído.

— ¿Oh? ¿Enserio? ¿Y que vas a hacer gatito? —dice inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa burlona, en ese instante su mano toca la muñeca de la mano que mantengo en su pecho—Bien tu dijiste—tomo aire profundamente y el solo sonríe esperando ver algo interesante…imagino. Yo bajo la cabeza haciendo que mi mentón casi toque mi pecho, abro mi boca y dejo escapar un grito potente y agudo.

El se sobre salta, no esperando eso, da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, parándose mal en una posición con muy poco equilibrio, rápidamente mi mano que tenia sobre su pecho sube a su hombro izquierdo lo sujeto fuerte mente y lo jalo hacia mi con toda mi fuerza, al mismo tiempo doy un paso a mi derecha, en ese instante barro mi pie izquierdo en su tobillos consiguiendo sacarlo de balance y sin esperárselo termina enterrando el rostro en la pared en la que antes yo me apoyé y corro por mi vida al final de la callejuela, sin mirar atrás.

Escucho que se queja sonoramente, y se remueve, parece que el tonto se enredo en su capa, maldición mi suerte no es tan mala, derepente frente a mi aparece alguien consiguiendo que me estampe directamente contra un obstáculo increíblemente duro y doloroso, antes de caer hacia atrás unos brazos me detienen y me ayudan a recuperar el equilibrio, frente a mi un pecho alzo la mirada y me topo con unos ojos azules.

Modo vale madres apagado.

— ¡Oh por Dios Aiolia! ¡Gracias al cielo! —digo aforrándome a el, por dios casi me muero del alivio que sentí al reconocerlo, el en un ínstate me pasa detrás de el, al mirar a donde el mira, observo que el hombre nos observaba… ¡Que miedo!

Aiolia se tensa y me cubre por completo — ¿Quién eres? —dice atronadoramente, o ¡por dios es tan genial! enserio me da escalofríos de lo genial que es…a propósito le debo mi vida, me acaba de salvar el trasero…espero no literalmente. Aiolia no trae su armadura puesta ahora me doy cuenta que la caja esta en la esquina de la callejuela

—No necesitas saberlo León Dorado—responde el hombre sospechoso, sonriendo retorcidamente, a lo que Aiolia responde tensándose completamente, preparándose para un combate, ok mi suerte me acaba de dar fan service…su ropa esta ajustadísima, realmente no debería fijarme en ese detalle en este momento… aun que su espalda se vea increíblemente genial… ¡no bajare la vista! —Y como dije antes gatito no te debes poner muy cómoda—creo que acaba de ronronearme eso, ¡oh dios mi eso es aterrador! — ¿A. Que. Te. Refieres.? —Aiolia pregunta firmemente y por lo seria y profunda que se escucho su voz su rostro debe de ser aterrador en este momento. Que bueno que estoy detrás de el… ¡no miro abajo! —Después lo descubrirás—responde en una reverencia el sujeto y al enderezarse este simplemente desapareció, un momento estaba ahí y al siguiente no.

—Se ha ido el cobarde—dice Aiolia seriamente—ya no ciento su cosmos cerca, desapareció—dice eso aunque aun así lo noto revisando los alrededores con su vista.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Fuiste tu quien grito? —Me tomo de los hombros al hacer estas preguntas—respira, tranquilízate y dime que sucedió—respiro y exhalo profundamente un par de ves y contesto—Si y si, el apareció de la nada y comenzó a darme amenazas indirectas—respondo señalando con mi mano libro el lugar.

Le explique lo sucedido, paso a paso. (N.A.: No es necesario volverlo a escribir)

—Lo derribaste y corriste cuando te encontré—me dice sorprendido—fue una buena táctica, bien aplicada, me sorprende, realmente me sorprendió señorita Okura —me dice con una sonrisa derrite… todo. —A no, usted no me hablara tan formalmente me acaba de salvar el trasero—le digo señalando con mi dedo índice de la mano derecha alzándola frente a mi rostro y noto algo, mi canasta sigue en mi mano y la tela no se movió en lo mas mínimo, si que lo empaqueto bien la señora. El solo sonríe negando con la cabeza—No me negare y espero uses el "tu" conmigo— me dice amablemente poniendo su mano en mi cabeza, como se hace con los niños pequeños, no me quejo solo por que es muy reconfortante.

— ¿Vas de regreso al santuario o vas saliendo? —Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos—de regreso—responde—vamos con Aphrodite, me esta esperando a unas calles en el mercado—digo señalando el camino, el asiente y pregunta—si estas con Aphrodite por que viniste sola hasta aquí—me pregunta—Cuando lleguemos con el te darás cuanta— le respondo, el toma su armadura y me sigue.

—Se encontraron en la tienda de "necesidades femeninas" —dice Aphrodite sorprendido viéndonos a Aiolia y a mi acercarnos, asas fueron las palabras ganadoras para que me dejara ir sola, a lo que Aiolia se sonroja un poco aw que tierno le dan vergüenza esos temas, obviamente a este descarado no por gritarlo.

—Algo así—respondo—Aiolia podrías decirle, todavía quiero comprar algunas cosas antes de ir con el patriarca a contarle lo sucedido—digo señalando una tienda —además aun tengo algo de miedo, quiero tranquilizarme un poco mas antes ir— completo sinceramente a lo que los dos ponen cara seria mientras me alejo a la tienda.

Al salir de la tienda o mas bien dicho la ultima tienda por que entre a la que señale fui a dos puestos y dos locales mas antes de regresar con ellos, Aphrodite estaba que echaba humo, enfadado es poco por como estaba y los pobres ciudadanos que están alrededor estaban asustadísimos, bueno Aiolia estaba molesto pero no tanto como Aphrodite.

Al acercarme y dejar todas mis bolsas en el carro de madera, me las arregle para cargar ocho, suspiro y pongo una mano en el hombro de cada uno—no hagan esas caras aquí, están asustando a la gente, imaginen que piensas al ver a los grandes guerreros que los protegen tan tensos, enojados y serios en medio de la ciudad—les digo sacándolos de sus pensamientos…"molestos" como pienso que son por las caras que tenían, ellos parpadean y me ven—pueden pensar que en cualquier momento algún villano vendrá a destruirles la ciudad— a lo que ellos asienten, y se relajan un poco—Ya podemos regresar al santuario, tengo que hablar con el patriarca, realmente no me gusto lo que dijo el raro ese—digo y de repente Aphrodite se vuelve a enojar y dirige su mirada hacia mi.

—Soy inocente, lo juro, no se que hice pero no fui yo—digo rápidamente o mas bien reacciono a su mirada, a lo que Aiolia se ríe, o que linda risa—Okura—dice profundamente Aphrodite y molesto, parece insulto— ¡No digas mi nombre como si fuera un insulto!—respondo fingiendo ser ofendida, a lo cual este niega con la cabeza y Aiolia ríe mas fuerte. — ¡Te dejo ir sola, a una tienda fuera de mi vista solo 10 minutos y te metes en problemas! ¿Es enserio mujer? ¡Una tienda! ¿Que te dije de causar problemas? —dice muy molesto conmigo — ¡juro que no soy culpable!, no es mi culpa que saliendo de la tienda se me apareciera un tipo extraño, te juro es la primera vez que me emboscan después de comprar toallas femeninas—lo digo con exasperación, realmente es algo extraño, al oírme los dos se sonrojan, ¡Ja no lo esperaban!, lo que hago al notarlo, me reí, me reí en su cara.

Aiolia y Aphrodite me miran se miran entre ellos y se ríen. Bien cambio de tema echo, escape del regaño probablemente. —Avancemos—digo comenzando a caminar en dirección al santuario—Súbete al carro, así no tardaremos 2 horas en llegar—dice Aphrodite señalando al carro— ¡oye no soy tan lenta!...creo—respondo pensativa al final, pero aun así obedezco y me subo, me salve de subir de regreso.

De regreso, estuvimos platicando los tres algo tensos al principio, ya que Aiolia insistió que yo le contara la parte de mi escape a Aphrodite parece ser que la encontró graciosa que funcionara, fue una suerte que el pasara por ahí de regreso y escuchara el grito y como buen Santo de Oro fue a investigar, personalmente lo agradezco. Y por cierto de alguna manera mi suerte me dio fan service, me toco estar en presencia del León Dorado mostrando sus colmillo, de pensarlo me dan escalofríos de la emoción hay que aceptarlo a que fanática de Saint Seiya no le hubiera encantado presenciar eso. Entonces esta decidido mi suerte no me odia solo es trolleadora.

Maa como lo pensé no tardamos ni 20minitus en llegar al santuario, malditos dorados y sus súper poderes, ya se que no son súper poderes pero por favor no es justo en 20 minutos el camino que me tomo 1 hora de bajada a ellos 20 minutos de subida y con un carro de madera hasta el tope y con migo arriba y tengo que aceptarlo Aphrodite no parece muy fuerte que digamos…nunca lo diré en voz alta nunca, me llevare este pensamiento a la tumba…o este me llevara a la tumba.

Llegamos a casa de Aries, aww seguía vacía. Cuando la pasamos encontramos a Aldebarán aun sentado en las escaleras de su templo. —Tengo una duda—le digo a Aldebarán mientras busco los panes que encargo en el carro— adelante pequeña —me contesta con una sonrisa de medio lado y los otros dos observándonos, por la cara de Aphrodite sospecho que espera que diga una idiotez— ¿ha estado sentado ahí toda la mañana? — digo concentrada en encontrar los panes que sospecho Aphrodite escondió, para después encontrando los panes y sacándolos al girarme para ver a los tres me encuentro con que los tres me miran fijamente — ¿Qué? ¿Pregunte algo malo? —digo alzando una ceja y bajando del carro— Personalmente no puedo estar sentada tanto tiempo, sin nada que me distraiga, sin quedarme dormida—digo poniendo una mano en mi cintura y con la otra sostengo el encargo de Aldebarán, a lo que los tres comienzan a reír, y Aldebarán es el primero en contestar—No es mala pregunta, es que no lo esperaba y lo dijiste tan seriamente— Aphrodite y Aiolia solo asienten, trío de raros.

— ¡Trío de raros!, les juro que cuando diga algo seriamente se darán cuenta, algunas personas me han dicho que hasta me cambia la voz —digo negando con la cabeza—Aquí tienes, como tenían de los tres trajimos de los tres—le digo a Aldebarán entregándole la bolsa. Ellos responden riendo un poco y después piensan un poco en lo que dije y al mismo tiempo — ¡Oye! —A lo que yo respondo con una carcajadota y entre risas les digo—les tomo… mucho… tiempo... —respiro me tranquilizo y continuo—avancemos de una vez todavía faltan como 10 casas hahaha—digo comenzando a reírme otra vez ante sus caras de sorpresa y volviéndome a sentar en el carro.

—No era necesario que compraran los tres, con uno bastaba, ¿Cuánto fue? —al final pregunta Aldebarán— ¡Ni idea! —Respondo, cosa que es cierta—como compre un montón de cosas la verdad no se cuanto fue, y no importa mucho la verdad, es comida—digo de lo mas obvio y cosa que es.

—Vamos realmente hay que avanzar—les digo recordando al tipo raro, sin decir nada. —nos vemos después señor Aldebarán—digo mientras Aphrodite comienza avanzar, realmente es increíble como sube el carro por las escaleras como si no pesara nada y fuera una rampa. Les tengo tanta envidia, después recuerdo los entrenamientos que tuvieron que pasar y se me quita. —Nos vemos pequeña—responde volviéndose a sentar. ¡Por dios! ¡¿De verdad se pasa todo el día ahí?!

De repente se me prende el foco, en mitad de las escaleras a géminis— ¡Oe! ¿Debí haberle dicho a Aldebarán sobre el pequeño incidente? —Digo preguntado a Aiolia y Aphrodite — ¿Cuál incidente? —pregunta una voz tan profunda y genial, me ciento tan consentida entre tantas voces geniales.

* * *

Notas:

Hey lo de la voz es enserió, normalmente hablo con una voz aguda como la de Moka y cuando estoy seria se me hace mas profunda jajajaja mis amigos me grabaron, mi voz cambia totalmente a tener la voz de Erza de Fairy Tail.

Aiolia pues como su hermano, su personalidad es maravillosa. Solo que si el momento llama el puede ser bastante violento, salvaje y agresivo…un león.

Vale madres: De la zona de donde soy a una persona que es vale madres es una persona que hace actos imprudentes y entupidos, a un nivel impresionante, no piensan en las consecuencias y el miedo no lo conocen, literalmente. Son altaneros y actúan como si nada los intimidara. Conocí un chico que se dio con una navaja en la pierna para saber si dolía o no. (Especifico, es en la zona donde vivo en México cambian los modismos mucho de ciudad en ciudad)

Las pistas no eran sobre a quien se iba a encontrar sino de cosas que después se verán mucho y una que otra tendrán mucha importancia mas adelanté.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Saludos.


	10. 10- Análisis

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Cosas de que sea el capituló 10 en el 20 are algo parecido y así de 10 en 10 hasta donde llegué el fic.

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

* * *

—Diálogos—

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

* * *

10 – Análisis

—Saga— responden a modo de saludo Aiolia y Aphrodite, a lo que yo alzo una ceja, de verdad no los distinguen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja, no diré su nombre haber hasta cuando se dan cuenta. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa de géminis hablamos más cómodamente.

— ¡Hola!—digo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el solo sonríe de medio lado, creo que noto que no use su nombre— ¿cual incidente? —Alzando la ceja con su pregunta, el caballero de géminis, este ni saluda— Te digo yo por que si te dicen ellos se vuelven a enojar y dan miedo—digo señalando a los dos enojones y ellos solo me ven feo.

—Todavía no digo nada y ya se enojaron—digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—No es nada gracioso—agrega Aphrodite frunciendo algo el seño — ¡Assh! no voy a estar deprimida ni asustada todo el día con 15 minutos me bastan—digo haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. —O-K-U-R-A—Aphrodite vuelve a decir mi nombre como insulto—Insisto Aphrodite mi nombre no es insulto— A lo que Aiolia y Aphrodite me ven algo sorprendidos pero aun así gano el enojo y volvieron a verme feo. El caballero de géminis se ve un poco sorprendido, no como los otros dos, hasta podría decir que se ve entretenido.

—Ok volviendo el cuento largo corto, un pervertido me acorralo en un callejón le grite en la cara lo arroje contra la pared corrí y me estrelle contra Aiolia que salvo mi trasero, por que al parecer el maldito me dio tiempo de ventaja para correr— digo tomado un profundo respiro ya que solté todo en una respiración, a lo que los tres se me quedaron viendo raro.

—Se te olvidaron las amenazas de secuestro, que sabe que eres del santuario, ¡Ah! y que reto a Aiolia—comenta Aphrodite, viendo sus uñas que seguramente están perfectas. —Detalles, detalles—digo quitándole importancia—a lo que los tres niegan con la cabeza, si, conseguiré que a los dorados les de torticolis.

—Señorita eso es algo muy grave y para nada es de risa— salto al escuchar una voz detrás de mi—¡Hola Saga!—digo con una sonrisa amplia y algo nerviosa, me asusto que puedo decir no me di cuenta de que venia atrás de nosotros o si estaba al pie de las escaleras. —Te escogí una tarta de chocolate—intento con todo mi corazón cambiar el tema, y presiento, lo veo en su cara, que Aphrodite va a regañarme de nuevo—Te repito que mi nombre no es insulto—digo viendo a Aphrodite con los ojos entre cerrados y este cierra la boca. Ya fastidia suspiro, bueno como no si ahora cuatro hombres, bastante intimidantes me están viendo muy molestos, uno de ellos entretenido mas que molesto, y creo yo que es mas por como los trato que por la situación…naaa que se aguanten, así soy siempre.

—Bien esto es importante lo se, pero tampoco es de mucha prisa ni de andarlo divulgando por todos lados, obviamente con lo que dijo da referencia a varias cosas—digo cruzando mis piernas…sigo sentada en el carro y no me van a levantar en un buen rato—Primera—levanto mi dedo índice de la mano derecha—Que tienen a alguien dentro del santuario, ya que no puede ser alguno de ellos, me imagino que ustedes se darían cuenta si algo raro estuviera pasando—los digo señalando los— así que tiene que ser algún guardia o alguna doncella ya que yo llegue ayer, y hasta ahora no he conocido nadie mas que a ustedes dorados a Saori y al patriarca, aparte tiene que ser alguno que trabaja en el templo de Atenea ya que nadie mas sabe de mi ya que anunciaran mi puesto mañana…probablemente, para comenzar con mis deberes—digo suspirando un poco en lo ultimo, poniendo mi mano izquierda en mi mentón de modo pensativo— Segundo—levanto mi dedo medio…junto al índice no crean que les estoy haciendo la seña del dedo—dijo que no me pusiera MUY cómoda—digo resaltando el muy— eso quiere decir que inmediatamente no van o va a hacer nada, yo les daría un par de meses o un mas para otro acercamiento—digo aun con mi mano en el mentón ahora viendo hacia el cielo acomodando un poco mas mis pensamientos—Tercero—levanto el anular junto a los otros dos—Reconoció y llamo a Aiolia por su armadura y esta NO estaba a su vista— ahora miro mis pies, rayos me duelen de tanto caminar, de verdad no me bajan de aquí hasta que subamos—Cuarto y ultimo—alzo el dedo meñique—Daño no me van a hacer ya que obviamente me dejo escapar… y creo que es todo por el momento, después analizare mas lo sucedido y veré si encuentro mas detalles—digo ahora si viéndolos, o por dios sus caras son un poema, no lo puedo evitar me rió en sus caras…de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué esas caras? —alcanzo a decir entre risa, de repente una idea— ¿Esperaban que no hiciera nada verdad? Digo estupideces…muy seguido debo agregar, pero no soy para nada entupida ni tonta y me doy cuenta de cosas…a veces, lo acepto me distraigo con facilidad—sigo riendo por que enserio no se la esperaban— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Pensaron que estaría de adorno!...si eso sucede volveré loco al patriarca—sigo riendo ahora si ya no puedo decir nada…me voy de lado...maldición me voy a caer…uf me salve me apoye con la mano en la orilla, eso no me quita la risa.

—Bueno realmente me sorprendiste no pensé que hubieras tomado enserio lo sucedido, como parecías muy desinteresada en el asunto—dice Aphrodite sorprendido yo solo asiento con la cabeza— yo lo apoyo—agrego Aiolia—en todo el camino asta aquí nunca contestaste tan seriamente—terminando su idea. — ¡Hey! ¡a ver si no contestas con cuatro caballeros dorados viéndote feo!—respondo cruzando los brazos y ellos responden carcajeándose—bueno tres el joven Kanon estaba entretenido, el no me veía feo—el aludido soltó una buena carcajada—si fue muy entretenido—contesto el aludido—Para ti, por que para mi no…bueno cuando termine de explicar no niego casi me muero de la risa—acepte es que las caras que pusieron fueron tan graciosas, ojos bien abiertos y la boca entre abierta, pero los ojos de sorpresa, fueron lo mejor.

Ya después de reírme, comienzo a buscar la tarta de chocolate, que no fue difícil estaba a lado de los panes que compre para mí en la panadería de Mario Bros, se la entrego a Saga, sin bajarme del carro. —Bien paquete entregado, tenemos que seguir avanzando, sin ofender, pero aunque no lo creo tan urgente me gustaría decírselo al patriarca— digo imitando a Aphrodite viendo mis uñas…rayos tengo que volverlas a pintar o despintarlas mejor, tengo que ver si eche el esmalte morado en la mochila el negro si esta lo uso para reparar cosas, mis botas cables, mochila ok me sirve mientras sea mate, los que tienen brillitos veces son minerales y si son conductores…si son baratos no pero no hay que arriesgarse mejor los baratos.

—Tienes razón—dice Saga después de pensarlo, por que lo pensaron obviamente tengo la razón—Esa voz me agrada—le respondo, la verdad el primer paso es aceptarlo, Saga va por el buen camino. Aphrodite solo resopla, ja le molesta que tenga razón, va a ser divertida la convivencia con el. A ver si no le saco canas, de otro color, no se si verde se le noten.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos luego Saga, joven Kanon— digo haciendo un saludo militar de juego, ese donde pones la mano en la frente y luego la lanzas al aire, ¿Por qué? ni idea. —Okura, solo Kanon—dice el guapote— ¡ya dijiste!—digo con una sonrisota y lo señalo con ambas manos juguetonamente, el responde riendo. Los otros dos solo se despiden con un asentimiento de cabeza y los gemelos responden igual. ¡Wa! ¿Que les cuesta hablar?

Los tres volvemos al camino, y comienzo a cantar En marcha estoy la verdad la canción queda también y estos dos van tan calladitos que fastidia. Bueno ellos se me quedan viendo, se que no tengo la mejor voz, parece que va cantado una niña pequeña, pero creo que les gusto la canción, la letra es preciosa. La canto lentamente, algo sin ritmo pero la canto, y la repito hasta que llegamos a la casa de Sagitario. Yo digo que ya se la saben de memoria Aphrodite y Aiolia.

Por cierto pase la casa de Cáncer de la manera más cómoda posible, Aiolia me cargo. Después de que le pedí me prestara su brazo ya que Aphrodite se negó, el muy maldito, diciendo que era peligroso ya que entierro las uñas y le recomendó a Aiolia que mejor me cargara, por que no lo iba a dejar caminar bien. Me gusto la solución, ya que tuve todo el camino el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Aiolia, bueno a medias se notaba que venia de misión, olía a una mezcla de sudor, tierra y no se una clase de colonia creo que un poco de naranja, menta y pinos, todo natural, no olía mal pero tampoco era muy lindo saber lo del sudor.

— ¡Aiolos! —Saludo alegremente al verlo salir de su casa a recibirnos— ¡Hermano! —Aiolia también, es un gusto verlo es enserio, tiene esa aura de "quiéreme soy un amor" que es irresistible —Aiolos—Saluda mas calmadamente Aphrodite.

—Trajimos la de manzana— Digo muy sonriente, Aiolia y Aphrodite voltean y me miran, leo un sus caras "DILE", si con mayúsculas, esa fue la mirada matadora que me echaron, así que tuve que contar TODO de nuevo, hasta con el análisis y ahora me siento muy realmente MUY culpable de que no se lo dije a Aldebarán. Y se los hice saber. Después de Que Aiolos se aseguro que realmente yo estaba bien, aw es tan tierno.

—Estas segura, que no te paso nada—me dice seriamente sujetándome los hombros y viéndome fijamente a los ojos—Te aseguro amigo mío que estoy totalmente bien—respondo haciendo la voz un poco más grave tratando de parecer un agente secreto, de donde saque la idea, no tengo la menor idea las cosas me vienen de la nada. No use la voz seria pero fue mas grave, hice sonreír a Aiolos y me libero de su agarre de la muerte, si así sujeta, si un día me abraza me sacara los pulmones.

—Ya todos los que están en las doce casas "ahora" lo saben, ahora estoy muy culpable de que no le dije a Aldebarán—digo tapándome la cara con las dos manos Aiolia se ríe viendo mi "sufrimiento" —Yo le digo no te preocupes después de decirle al patriarca, ya que como estuve presente también tengo que contar mi parte—dice al mismo tiempo que insiste en poner su mano en mi cabeza consolándome de nuevo como a un niño pequeño o a un cachorro, ¡no me importa se siente bien!. Ahora que lo pienso mi cabello debe estar horrible…naa ya ni modo.

Al fin le entrego su tarta a Aiolos, casi se deshace de la alegría esta decidido le traeré postre cada que pueda, ¡es un amor! —Bien vayamos a mi casa a dejar las cosas y de ahí con el patriarca—digo emocionada de que ya casi llegamos, aun que después tendré que acomodar todo… ¡que flojera! pero ni modo lo tendré que hacer.

Al llegar a mi casa Aphrodite y Aiolia me ayudan a poner todo dentro de la casa en medio de la habitación grande en ese espacio entre la sala y el comedor, yo llevo la comida a la cocina y dejo todo lo que no necesite refrigeración en la barra lo demás dentro del refrigerador, ya de regreso separo lo que pondré en el congelador.

—Estas segura de que dejemos todo en el piso—pregunta Aiolia—Segura, ya que esta limpio—digo llevando mi canasta de "cosas femeninas" a mi cuarto y la dejo en el piso.

Ya con todo listo y sin el carro ya que Aphrodite lo dejo en un espacio detrás de la casa que por seguir a Aphrodite lo descubrí, tengo lavandería si tiene un lavadero, una maquina lavadora y para mi sorpresa una secadora, personalmente no me gusta mucho usarlas, pero me imagino que en invierno la usare. Que bueno que compre jabón de ropa.

—Bien todo listo vayamos con el patriarca —digo animadamente a mis dos acompañantes, ya que entrelazo mis brazos con los dos, así es no tengo vergüenza y así no s eme adelantan y me evito la tentación de tratar de sacarles los zapatos o patearles las plantas de los pies, si no lo han hecho es divertido.

Después de recorrer todos los pasillo y puertas llegamos a la del patriarca…me huele a que me perderé tanto aquí, todo se ve igual por todos lados.

* * *

Bomba de capitulo 10

* * *

Lamento que sea tan corto, pero tenia que saber que opinan de los puntos de abajo para continuar de una manera ya se que hacer, pero no los nombres jajaja.

Wiiiiiii tengo 1k+ de vistas en la historia, realmente es genial.

Agradecimientos

Hey gracias por sus hermosos comentarios mugetsu-chan xd, Sabaku no judith. Tienen cuenta y les puedo responder con MP pero aun así gracias aquí también.

LobaMayor1810: Bueno la idea es que se rían mucho, lo bueno es que lo estoy logrando. Muy parecido al significado aquí en México. Gracias por el deseó de inspiración, te diré algo cuando escribo un capitulo platico los diálogos y luego los escribo, mi mamá insiste en que hablo sola y le digo que si, no se por que lo vuelve a preguntar.

Leri: Gracias, me agrada que te haya gustado. Gracias por la recomendación, llevo usando desde el inicio las fichas de personaje de Saint Seiya Wiki…lol lo se que esta cliche pero esta buena, junto con algunas revistas de anime, que tengo desde hace mucho que tiene las fichas de los caballeros dorados también, algunas son Otaku, Conexión Manga, Akiba-kei ,Anime&Manga, VK(ya no se publica), entre otras junto con mi conocimiento personal, pero siempre agradezco mas información y cuando tenga acceso a una computadora con Internet revisare la sugerencia que me diste (he estado subiendo los capítulos desde mi celular)

Gracias por agregar a su lista de favoritos la historia: Alessia Scarlet, Frozen Scorpion, Jen yamato, Lya Manic, Sabaku no judith, ayumiku 24, 1, mugetsu-chan xd, sakura-sparda.

Y a los que siguen la historia, woo gracias me chibean ( aka: sonrojan), lo digo…bueno escribo de todo corazón: Yen yamato, Sabaku no judith, mugetsu-chan xd, Sakura-sparda.

* * *

Notas:

Insisto el talento que ella considera talento es su mente, lo demás son facilidades para vivir. Después comprenderán eso. Y yo soy introvertida, pero con mi grupo de amigos soy un desmadre, aun así soy yo quien los cuida.

* * *

Puntos importantes para el fic:

1- He estado investigando dioses griegos, para el villano pero los que pudieran ser ya han sido usados, y los dioses menores no se pueden comprara con Atenea, la hija predilecta de Zeus, protectora de la humanidad, hay que aceptarlo, ella es badass. Ares su medio hermano (bueno así es como dice en los libros) podría, preferirán que lo usara a él o que me inventara alguno, aun así usare monstruos griegos como sus caballeros, con tanta investigación ya encontré 5 buenos que podían ser buenas armaduras, bueno malas, bueno ya me entienden.

2- Okura cocinara muchas cosas, quieren que de las recetas, obviamente usare sencillas y las pondré como ya las he comprobado, no directas del libro. O solo las nombro lo que hizo alguno que otro ingrediente.

3- El caso de DM que prefieren que Okura lo resuelva de la manera seria, o de la manera graciosa. Solo diré que la seria pondrá a DM colorado hasta la raíz del cabello y la graciosa será una apuesta. No se por que demonios hice las 2 maneras y ahora no puedo elegir.

4- Ha tengo planeado ya ven en la lista de personajes ahora son "OC, Aphrodite, Saga y Saori", cuando llegué el turno de otros caballeros para pasar el rato con Okura, los cambiare, por ejemplo "OC, Shaka, Saga y Saori", ya que Saga con el trabajara muchos capítulos, están de acuerdo con eso o dejo a Aphrodite y no le muevo ahí.

5- Voy a usar canciones, pero ¡oh! no las voy escribir solo voy a poner "comencé a cantar o tararear, o pensar X canción, yo hasta abajo pondré el nombre completo y álbum por que serán la mayoría de OST, si es que las quieren escuchar. O usare alguna frase de alguna canción ya ven que a veces sirven de refranes y cosas por el estilo

6- Ya que trata de las crónicas que escribe Okura en su diario (todavía no termina su primer día en el santuario, bueno segundo pero el primero no cuenta se la paso dormida), les gustaría que en algún capitulo se vea el punto de vista de otro personaje, eso si seria solo el suyo, aquí no creo que haya tercera persona. Bueno lo terminare haciendo en algún momento, pero me gustaría saber si les agrada la idea.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre los 6 puntos anteriores.

Saludos.


	11. 11- Algo de Seriedad

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

* * *

—Diálogos—

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

Palabras* o frases* al final pondré su significado o tratare de explicarlas

* * *

11- Algo de seriedad

—Tan rápido y en problemas — dice el patriarca cuando nos ve entrar, alzando su cabeza de su trabajo, ¡Dios! esta sepultado entre pilas de papeles — ¿Por qué todos esperan problemas con migo? y juro ser inocente de todo cargo…por ahora— respondo yo cómicamente a lo que Aphrodite responde con un facepalm* —Si tuviste un problema—agrega con la mano deslizándose sobre su rostro. El patriarca nos ve con una sonrisa, con el codo en el escritorio y su barbilla reposando en su mano, en su cara se ve que esta entretenido, la verdad se ve tan contento. Aiolia solo rodó los ojos y resoplo una risita. Ya esta aprendiendo, por lo menos ya no se sorprende.

—Realmente me alegra que se lleven tan bien— señala el patriarca al ver nuestra interacción. —Y ciertamente me interesa saber sobre ese "problema" que tuviste—dice en la misma posición pero con un brillo de seriedad en los ojos, pero aun así mantuvo la sonrisa.

—Las escaleras son mis enemigas mortales—digo de la nada o más bien proclamo, Aiolia estalla en carcajadas, el patriarca lo ve aun con su sonrisa pero alzando una ceja de incredulidad estoy segura que no se lo esperaba, Aphrodite se encargo de narrarle lo relacionado con las escaleras y yo a Aiolia en el camino hacia aquí de entre cáncer y sagitario, al principio pensé que para tranquilizarme del trauma de cáncer, pero descubrí que fue para entretenerse el.

—Aparte. De. Ese… —comenzó Aphrodite y yo lo interrumpí, el insiste en usar un tonito con mi nombre que lo hace parecer ¡insulto! — ¡insisto mi nombre no es insulto!...hablando de eso como lo haces que tal si me enseñas ese truco—digo al final pensativamente. Mientras Aiolia se destornilla de la risa ya se tuvo que apoyar en la pared.

—Por mucho que me agrade verlos así. Realmente quiero saber ¿Cual es ese problema? que hace a Aphrodite ponerse de mal humor tan drásticamente—al fin Aiolia recupera el aliento y lo hace solo para contestar—Un sujeto sospechoso abordo a Okura—el patriarca se endereza en su silla—siéntense y díganmelo todo—pide y ordena el patriarca, lo dijo amablemente, pero no dejo espacio para negarse, mientras señala las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Al acercarme a sentarme noto que la oficina del patriarca es entupidamente grande. LA puerta esta directamente frente a su escritorio, en medio de estos dos hay una sala con dos sillones para tres personas, un sillón de dos personas y uno ultimo de una persona todos alrededor de una mesa baja. Frente al escritorio hay 3 sillas grandes, ¿Por qué serán tres? ¿Ya sabia que veníamos?...no importa…por ahora. Detrás del escritorio y tras el patriarca un librero enorme, hasta el techo fácil de 3 metros o 4…aquí tienen techos muy altos. A cada lado del librero unas puertas dobles de cristal, abiertas de par en par hacia un balcón, bueno al lado izquierdo de la habitación hay otra a espaldas de uno de los sillones de 3 plazas, frente a esta otro librero enorme, al lado derecho de la habitación, muchísimo mas grande que el que esta a espaldas del patriarca. Al lado derecho del patriarca se aprecia una puerta, pasando una de las que van al balcón. Todas las puertas ventanas tienes cortinas blancas casi traslucidas amarradas a los costados, dando mucho el estilo griego antiguo.

Nos sentamos y nos quedamos callados, yo realmente estaba embobada viendo todo. — ¿Y bien? —Comienza el patriarca.

Yo le relato todo, a lujo de detalle, incluidas mis deducciones. El solo asiente mientras le relato todo, Aiolia y Aphrodite están muy serios ante todo, ya que escucharon partes que no les dije a ver si no se enojan, a ellos no les dije la parte de que el toco mi muñeca, en un claro intento de sujetarla que fue allí donde di el grito y la parte del apodo de "gatito". ¡Oh si! Están molestos, ¿por que ese enojan por cosas tan extrañas?, por cierto literalmente están que echan humo y me miran feo de nuevo.

Para sorpresa mía el patriarca no se ve sorprendido por el incidente, y con mi análisis su gesto fue muy como lo diré, satisfecho, creo que yo sola me acabo de dar mucho trabajo, juzgando por las pilas de papeles en su escritorio. ¡Ahgg! mejor me hubiera quedado callada.

El patriarca se gira asía Aphrodite — ¿Por qué fue sola a esa tienda? — yo respondo por el, ya que realmente fue mi culpa —Yo lo convencí, le dije que compraría mis toallas femeninas y un montón de cosas de higiene personal femenina, y que por ningún motivo dejaría que el comprara por mi, ya que el se ofreció a ir a la tienda en mi lugar, bueno hasta que le dije lo que iría a comprar—como lo digo, fue tan tierno, Aiolia y Aphrodite se pusieron colorados en un segundo, fue como una explosión, al estilo Hinata Hyuga hasta con el pequeño bum y el vaporcito, el patriarca soltó una carcajada ante esto y lo acepto yo también. ¡Son tan tiernos! no puedo evitar molestarlos — ¡Vamos! que cada que lo digo se ponen colorados, no es para tanto—dije entre risas.

— ¡El sujeto, paresia que te quería violar! ¿Cómo es que estas tan calmada? —de repente Aphrodite dice desesperado, aww que tierno, se preocupa por mi, el maldito patriarca sonrío de medio lado ante mi pensamiento. "Por favor no me leas la mente en este memento…me distraes" pienso fuerte y claro, el patriarca solo asiente. Tomo unos momentos para responderle a Aphrodite y lo hago con toda la seriedad posible…voz de Erza encendida, ojos probablemente de color amarillo intenso, ya que mis ojos cambian de color, ¡por alguna jodida razón con la situación!*—Mira, yo sufro de ataque de ansiedad en forma de asfixia, y estoy medicada para ello, en mi mochila esta mi medicina, la mochila que dejamos en mi casa, detesto tomarme esa medicina ya que me atonta, así que lo que hago es mantener la calma lo mejor que pueda y evito desmayarme, cosa que no me a pasado aun, pero los doctores me dicen que así es como funcionaria cuando llegue al limite—les digo a lo que los tres me miran serios, parece que están pensando en lo que les dije—y no, no es asma, es puramente un problema mental—agrego con un suspiro, —es por eso que intento tomarme las cosas a la ligera, pero si tuve un ataque de ansiedad, cuando fui a las tiendas después de el incidente en esos 15 minutos, que estuve comprando, pero no me vieron, detesto cuando todos se ponen nerviosos a mi alrededor por los ataque así que … me desaparezco hasta que se pasan—termino. Voz de Erza apagada

—De acuerdo, comprendo lo que dices pero no me agrada el echo de que lo ocultes, si estas con alguno de los caballeros dorados y tienes un ataque de "asfixia" como lo llamaste, me gustaría que estuvieras con ellos, no seria agradable que te desmayaras por ahí y nadie supiera —dice el patriarca seriamente, demonios mejor me lo hubiera guardado, pero ya ni modo, en algún momento lo sabrían , bueno asta hora solo Saori sabia bueno ahora estos tres, demonios los tres se ven preocupados, lo que no quería que pasara.

Aiolia rompió el silencio de la manera mas graciosa posible — ¿Qué demonios paso con tu voz? —los otros dos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿en serio eso es lo que te preocupa?" yo solo me rió y contesto con mi voz normal— Esa mi querido Aiolia* es mi voz seria, por alguna razón cuando digo las cosas con seriedad sale así mi voz, y no es apropósito, sale sola—respondí con mi voz normal imitando la famosa frase de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Notas

Lamento que sea tan corto, pero es que voy a casa de un amigo y el tiene Internet y ahí lo subiré y no me costa los megas de mi celular. Lo se soy tacaña.

*facepalm : darte con la palma de la mano en la frente, reacción a algo muy entupido comúnmente mi caso.

*mis ojos: (esto es real) cambian 4 colores distintos, y como realmente es algo que me gusta mucho de mi persona, pues Okura lo tiene. Cuando estoy aburrida y/o con sueño son verdes, cuando estoy entretenida y concentrada son amarillos, cuando estoy pensando profundamente o meditando algo son color rojos o naranjas depende de la persona que me vea siempre que me dicen voy en busca de un espejo y cuando lo consigo ya son amarillos ¡Ahgg! es tan frustrante y cuando estoy tranquila son color miel.

*Mi querido Aiolia: LA famosa frase de Sherlock Holmes Elemental mi querido Whatson, solo que sin el elemental y el Whatson.

* * *

Respuestas a los comentarios para las personas que no tienen cuentas. Alas que si tienen les respondo por MP.

LobaMAyor1810: Gracias por tu comentario. Ja verdad que es llama la atención. Y si me puedo imaginar que cosas te han pasado, ya que probablemente son parecidas a las mías. Espero te guste este capitulo aunque este súper cortito. Saludos

Xanah: Gracias me alegra te haya gustado mucho la historia. Me has dado una idea maquiavélica con respecto a esos dos. Gracias por tu preocupación y agradezco mucho el apoyo que le das a Okura. Verdad de vez en cuando se necesita una humana por ahí, no solo esas increíbles diosas guerreras o las damiselas en desgracia que no pueden ni con su propio peso, espero no ofender a nadie con ese comentario. Saludos

Leri: Gracias por el cumplido. Y si tienes toda la razón. Y aun no me decido por el villano, en parte una razón secundaria de lo corto del capituló…aparte de mi tacañees.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre los 6 puntos del capitulo 10 aun me interesa su opinión, ya que algunas cosas todavía falta tiempo para aplicar y a otras no tanto.

Saludos.


	12. 12- Algo de seriedad continuación

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

—Diálogos—

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

Palabras* o frases* al final pondré su significado o tratare de explicarlas, algunas cosas pondré el nombre en ingles y googlean la palabra, no tiene muchas variables en ese idioma.

 _Frases o palabras en Español_ lo demás esta en "griego"…imaginémoslo así.

* * *

12-Algo de seriedad - continuación

—Naaa se acostumbraran y así Aiolia y Aphrodite sabrán cuando hablo en serio—

Digo mientras me rió, haciendo un gesto con la mano quitando le importancia. Lo que no saben es que puedo pensar en cosas serias y hacer comentarios serios muahahaha. Mala Okura mala…me divertiré con estos tres.

—Entonces Okura quedamos de acuerdo en que te quedaras con los dorados si te pasa uno de esos ataques— tratando de calmar mi risa y la de Aiolia —Lo intentare pero no prometo nada—respondo a la ligera— ¿trataras? — dice el patriarca con un tonito que no me gusta, mientras se adelanta en su silla, ahora si llamo mi atención. —Si, tratare, no me gusta que estén alrededor mío poniéndome más nerviosa, les diré donde estaré pero no estaré con ellos— lo dije de manera normal pero seriamente, sin llegar a la voz seria, que no crea que soy fácil de intimidar, como si no hubiera tenido exámenes orales ¡pff esto es nada! Me he dado cuenta que a este hombre no le tengo respeto.

—Me parece un buen trato—El patriarca asiente y se recarga en su silla. Aiolia y Aphrodite me ven sorprendidos, si acabo de hacer un trato con el patriarca, frente a ellos y sin ponerme nerviosa, no se por que se sorprenden el hombre es muy amable y caballeroso…obviamente.

—Bien pero saben que lo importante no era eso ¿verdad? —digo recordando lo del incidente, demonios se me olvido por tantas tonterías. Debería ser mas respetuosa con el… se lo perdió al leer mi mente cuando me presento con los doce, no lo tratare de tu y probablemente lo moleste muahahaha venganza bueno no es para tanto pero naaa me divertiré. Esperen creo que he perdió el hilo de las cosas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el acosador que me conseguí? —digo después de unos momentos—No me digas que perdí mis paseos sola por el pueblo—a lo que el patriarca sonríe y asiente—Lamento decirte que si—confirma mis sospechas.

—Okura a mi no me molestaría acompañarte— agrega Aphrodite caballerosamente—A mi tampoco y estoy seguro que a mi hermano tampoco—agrega Aiolia sonriendo — ¡Aw! son tan tiernos— no puedo evitar decirlo… ¿cuando evito decir las cosas?

—No somos tiernos somos caballerosos—responde automáticamente Aphrodite de modo altanero pero lindo…muy a su estilo, a lo que los demás instantáneamente nos reímos.

—Realmente me encanta como se llevan, me gustaría que todos se llevaran así—dice el patriarca muy contento, Aiolia y Aphrodite lo ven con cara de "no lo creo", mientras yo lo planeo, no cera fácil pero me evitara aburrimiento, la perdida del Internet, es algo muy grave para mi… ¡mi anime! lloro por dentro.

Estoy cansada quiero cenar y tengo que acomodar todas las cosas, no las puedo estar tomando de las bolsas mientras las vaya necesitando…aunque no es mala idea. ¡No!, tengo que acomodarlas. Por la cara del patriarca deduzco que ha leído mi mente, esa sonrisa de ternura, que soy un cachorro…mejor no quiero saber.

—Bueno Aphrodite, Okura se pueden retirar, Aiolia dame tu reporte de la misión que te encomendé primero y ya eres libre por hoy— ¿No es un amor de jefe el patriarca? —Okura mañana a las 8 de la mañana te espero en esta oficina— me dice el patriarca con una enorme sonrisa, ¿estos guapos entrenan las sonrisas derrite todo o es natural?

¡Si! ¡Venganza el patriarca se puso rojo!, bueno un pequeño rubor, pero es algo. Eso le pasa por estarme leyendo la mente sin permiso, el solo levanta la ceja me imagino que al leer lo demás.

—Bueno Aiolia te espero…— veo un poco a Aphrodite, ¡Dios mío ya leo mentes! —Te esperamos afuera—corrijo rápidamente. Leo el idioma de las cejas. Y dale con lo mismo al patriarca se le salio una risa nasal, esas que uno hace cuando no se quiere reír y le sale una risa por la nariz, como Aphrodite y Aiolia me estaban poniendo atención ¡aw son tiernos aunque lo nieguen! no se dieron cuenta.

Aphrodite y yo salimos, esperamos a Aiolia casi media hora hasta que salio, —Bueno ¿para que me esperaron? —dice Aiolia cuando nos ve— ¡vamos a comer en mi casa! Para agradecerles a ti por salvarme el trasero—digo señalando a Aiolia—y a ti por aguantarme todo el día, yo acepto que no soy un amor, para que sea fácil acompañarme y menos de compras—digo con una gran sonrisa señalando a Aphrodite. Ellos solo ríen…demonios que guapos, ¡Si fanservice del bueno!

— ¡Vayamos a comer! — Digo alegremente, yendo en dirección equivocada, deduzco por que Aiolia me toma de los hombros y me gira totalmente para ir al lado opuesto al que me dirigía—Por este lado—dice con una sonrisa, Aphrodite niega con la cabeza pero también sonríe — Dudo llegar temprano mañana—digo negando con la cabeza, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Aiolia y Aphrodite me responden carcajeándose, ni siquiera se rieron ¡se carcajearon!

Antes de llegar a mi casa nueva, Aphrodite y Aiolia por alguna razón se empeñaron en que supiera el camino a la oficina del patriarca, después de veinte vueltas, en las que no pude llegar, decidimos…decidí darle números a los pasillos y puertas, funciono, me dejaron en paz, ¿Por qué no lo hice a la segunda vuelta? no tengo idea.

Después de tantas vueltas y números, al fin vamos a mi casa, en el camino descubro que ni Aphrodite ni Aiolia saben cocinar los dos comen en la "cafetería" del santuario como lo bautice o comedor como me dijeron ellos. Bueno Aphrodite se defendió diciendo que el si sabe hacer cosas sencillas pero prefiere no hacerlo, Aiolia dijo que también solo que no saben a lo que deberían, eso realmente me intrigo, realmente quisiera probar algo que el haga.

Al llegar a mi casa, Aphrodite y Aiolia se ofrecieron a ayudarme a acomodar las cosas que no tengan nada que ver con mi armario y mi baño en la casa, lo especificaron, después de encontrar dichas cosas, que yo tuve que poner fuera de su vista. Mientras yo cocino, insistieron en hacerlo, realmente no querían simplemente estar sentados viéndome cocinar desde el comedor. Aphrodite fue tan amable en hacer la cama, dios sabe cuanto odio hacerla, solo la hago cuando lavo la ropa de cama o la cambio que seria una vez a la semana, el resto de la semana las cobijas forman un nudo sobre la cama…tan cómodo y relajante.

Mientras ellos trabajan en las cosas, después tendré que revisar donde esta todo, yo entro a la cocina, todos los utensilios y platos que usare los lavo primero antes de usarlos, pongo lo que no usaremos hasta comer a escurrir los sartenes sobre la estufa y la tabla y cuchillo en la barra para cocinar mejor. Saco lo necesario para puré de papa, crema de champiñones, tres cortes de carne para hacerlos a la plancha y unas latas de verduras y el pan de parmesano que compre con Mario Bros.

Corto tres papas de buen tamaño en ocho trozos cada una y los pongo a hervir con un poco de sal en el agua. Si con todo y cáscara en mi casa no se acostumbra quitársela.

La crema de champiñones es fácil corto cebolla, ajo, apio y champiñones lo mas pequeño que se pueda, dejando unos cuántos trozos grandes de champiñones. Todo lo pongo a sofrío en mantequilla en ese orden y cuando las verduras doradas huelan muy fuerte les pongo un poco de crema, mezclo un poco y le agrego leche y agua en la misma proporción. Le agrego sal y pimienta y una pizca de nada de comino, lo dejo a fuego lento hasta que hierva, y mientras mas hierva lentamente mas rica queda y todas las verduras cortadas súper pequeñas se deshacen solo quedan los trozos grandes de champiñón y lo pruebo de vez en cuento para ver la sal si le falta o no.

Los cortes les pongo sal y pimienta, y los dejo reposar, mientras corto ajo, cebolla, y chile morrón* verde. Pongo a dorar las verduras en mantequilla en un sartén plano grande con tapa, las saco del sartén y las pongo a parte. En ese mismo sartén pongo la carne a dorar, cuando volteo toda la carne, le pongo un vaso de agua y las verduras que saque, lo tapo y lo dejo hervir para que la carne se ponga suave.

Con las verduras en latas específicamente una lata de elotes dulces y una lata de zanahoria y chícharos*, les quito el liquido que a veces cocino con el pero ahora no, y mezclo todo en una pequeña sartén le pongo mucha mantequilla y pimienta con una pizca de sal y los dejo a fuego lento hasta que se desaparezca la mantequilla.

Corto el pan de parmesano en rodajas y lo pongo a calentar en el horno, que bueno que le pedí a la señora nalgeadora un horno de microondas.

Las papas ya cocidas en este punto, les quito el agua y las pongo al fuego, las aplasto con el aplastador* cuando ya esta el puré le pongo un buen trozo de mantequilla, un poco de crema y queso Gouda, le pongo la sal y pimienta mientras lo pruebo para ver el sazón. Al estar listo el puré todo lo demás esta listo.

En la mesa puse tres lugares y tres paltos hondos para la crema y lleve la olla y la puse sobre un trapo grueso doblado en medio de la mesa con un cucharón*, el pan de parmesano que calenté en una pequeña canastita, que mona* ni cuenta me di que la compre, envuelto en un trapo delgado y blanco, una buen trozo de mantequilla en un mantequillero* cuadrado, realmente me alegra haberlo comprado. Después en tres platos planos y grandes pongo un trozo de carne, una buena cantidad de verduras y puré de papa al cual le puse encima el caldo que quedo en el sartén donde se cocino la carne. En cada lugar de la mesa esta el plato plano con todo servido y el hondo a un lado para la crema.

Mientras yo hice todo eso Aphrodite hizo limonada, bueno Aiolia se ofreció y pero Aphrodite se negó rotundamente a eso, diciendo que ya la había probado y jamás lo volvería a hacer, eso realmente me da tanta tentación de dejar que la hiciera Aiolia, un día se lo pediré para ver que tal.

— ¡Okura huele delicioso! — dice Aiolia contento, Aphrodite solo asiente a lo dicho por el— Gracias, bueno a comer antes de que se enfríe—digo contenta, me encanta cocinar y mas para mis amigos. — ¿De que es esta crema? —pregunta Aphrodite algo cauteloso, lo acepto el color de la crema es gris, pero huele muy bien. —De champiñones, ¿No te gustan? —pregunto rápidamente, como hago con mis amigos cuando cocino algo nuevo que a ellos les da duda comer, mientras unto mantequilla en una rebanada de pan—No es que no me gusten los champiñones, es solo que el color es extraño— no lo negare— ¡Esta deliciosa! —dice Aiolia todo emocionado, ¡aw es un amor! , viendo el plato de crema con…con ¿ojos brillosos? —Jejeje gracias—respondo con un pequeño rubor y una gran sonrisa, que puedo decir me gusta mucho cocinar y que mi comida guste, ante esto Aphrodite también la prueba…y hace el mismo gesto solo que no tan efusivo como Aiolia — ¡Esta deliciosa! — yo sonrío ampliamente con un pequeño rubor—gracias, gracias no es para tanto pero que bueno que les guste—respondo contenta y continuo comiendo. Pensándolo, sus reacciones son muy tiernas. La carne, el puré y las verduras con mantequilla tuvieron la misma reacción.

— Gracias, realmente me legra que les haya gustado— les digo con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojada por sus comentarios sobre la cena, ya que fácil son las seis de la tarde, debe contar como cena ¿no?

— ¿¡Okura puedo venir a comer contigo de vez en cuando?! — Me pregunta Aiolia con unos ojos de cachorrito irresistibles ¡El arma definitiva nooo! —Cuando quieras no hay problema—respondo sonriente y después lo pienso—pero dime antes para cocinar extra—a Aiolia se le ilumínale rostro parece como si le hubiera dado un premio o algo por el estilo. — ¡Si! ¡Vendré todos los días! —que bueno saber, por lo menos aviso.

Pensando en que no podré comprar comida para solo una persona, bueno mejor así no tendré sobras. Aphrodite se ve raro, es como si quisiera decir algo, pero no puede o no sabe como, tengo práctica; una amiga era así, ya no es mi amiga, pero así era ella lo bueno es que ella me enseño a no confiar en las personas al 100%; pero me fui por otro camino, bueno me compadezco por el y agrego— Aphrodite también puedes comer aquí cuando quieras, solo avisa antes, ya sabes donde comen dos comen tres y así consecutivamente— digo girando mi mano, ya que cuando yo cocino hago mucho, si no fuera por este par hubiera comido crema de champiñones durante tres días, desayuno comida y cena, me encanta pero no hay que abusar. —Me encantaría muchas gracias— responde elegante mente Aphrodite con unas sonrisa ¿todo lo tiene que hacer elegantemente? un día le haré imposible actuar elegantemente muahahaha, le agrego solo por la alegría que me da mi plan malvado—Puedes venir todos los días tanbien—digo sonriente, el asiente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Antes de irse insistieron en ayudarme en lavar los platos, con lo que odio hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión no los dejare por que lo hice para agradecerles, pero después que vengan a comer…todos los días ellos los lavaran muahahaha.

Después de lavar los platos y sartenes que use y algunos otros que no, todo lo que compre par ala cocina pero avance, lo pongo todo a secar. En lo que eso se seca para guardarlo, voy y guardo lo innombrable como lo llamo Aiolia, traducción mi ropa y lo del baño. Ya cansada tomo una playera grande que compre para pijama y un short, junto ropa interior y sujetador.

Al entrar al baño me noto por primera vez en el espejo…soy un anime bueno una mezcla del anime y del anime 3D como los de las películas de Final Fantasy o la película de los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Ya se como decirlo, como los videojuegos de Saint Seiya. Recibí un aumento, no mucho pero es algo. Soy estéticamente aceptable para anime

No soy súper hermosa, pero no soy fea, soy bonita, lo normal. Mi nariz es recta bueno era, después de un golpe que me dieron en ella se formo un bulto en medio en el tabique no muy grande pero se nota si lo buscas, se podría decir que esta un poco torcida es linda y me gusta y siempre me ha gustado y me gustara. Mis cejas aun delgadas, mis ojos siguen pequeños, aun tengo mis eterna ojeras, pero no se notan mucho pero se notan, como soy de piel blanca siempre se van a notar, lo peor se notan TODAS mis imperfecciones* agradezco que las mías sean pequeñitas, algunas parecen pecas. Mi rostro es ovalado, tengo cara de niña, mi boca sigue siendo pequeña, con labios rosa oscuro…interesante. Mi cabello de color castaño claro o rubio oscuro cual prefieran es el mismo color, antes las puntas se decoloraban a un color rojizo un tipo de rubio en las puntas, ahora son rojo fuego y la puntita amarilla parece que cada mechón se esta quemando… ¡genial! Mi cabello es rizado, bueno mas o menos los rizos no son cerrados son como "S" continua, pero tampoco es ondulado ya que se mantienen los mechones separados como si fueran rizos, de largo un poco mas debajo de los hombros.

Ya después de contemplar mi rostro y cabello MUCHO tiempo, me comienzo a desvestir para bañarme, descubro algo increíble. En mi brazo izquierdo tengo el tatuaje AMBU en negro y en mi cadera derecha sobre el hueso de la pelvis el escudo de Fairy Tail en negro. — ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Tengo los tatuajes que siempre e querido sin pasar por la parte dolorosa! ¡Siiiiiiiii! — comencé a celebrar saltando en ropa interior en el baño, ya después de calmarme, al fin me doy un regaderazo.

Me pongo mi pijama y la ropa sucia la hago bolita y la encesto en el cesto de ropa que compre para ropa sucia. Al ya estar sola, acostada en la cama, como todos sabemos ese momento antes de dormir, donde todos esos recuerdos vienen a la mente, y a mi mente vienen recuerdos de mi familia, la familia que no volveré a ver, la familia que me cree muerta. No lo puedo evitar y lloro hasta quedar dormida, lo acepto no fue mucho, estaba cansada, y llorar cansa mucho por eso lo evito.

* * *

Notas:

Lamento decir que no actualizare tanto como antes, el lunes comienzo a trabajar. ¡Ugh! no me duraron las vacaciones de verano.

Chile morrón*: Chile dulce, pimiento. En ingles: Bell pepper.

Chícharos*: Guisantes. En ingles: pea.

Aplastador*: Esa cosa que sirve para hacer puré, puede ser de metal, plástico o madera. La verdad no se cual sea su nombre

Cucharón*: En mi casa le decimos coco, es esa cuchara grande que es media esfera.

Mona*: A veces sirve para decir que es linda una cosa.

Mantequillero*: Un platito cuadrado y plano con una tapa en forma de cubo que cubre la mantequilla. Comúnmente es una tres veces más grande que una barra de mantequilla de 90 gramos. Esta la explico, por que no todos usan o conoces el mantequillero.

Imperfecciones*: Barritos y espinillas.

* * *

Tuve esas reacciones con la comida con mis amigos (bueno sin las reacciones tipo anime), y este tipo en específico es para los que no les guste la cebolla y el ajo, estos se desaparecen. No funciona para los alérgicos.

* * *

Me hicieron notar lo de los nombres de los caballeros, pero después de ser fan de los caballeros del Zodiaco por al menos 20 años, lo veo desde que tengo memoria. Tengo muchas revistas, tengo cintas de VHS de ellos y obviamente DVD's.

Aparte de buscar información de ellos en Internet y uso material impreso.

Note que los nombres como originalmente son, no son como los oíamos en la traducción latina, en este caso Aioria, Aioros y Afrodita. En el doblaje o usaron la traducción de Aphrodite que es Afrodita, a Death Mask Mascara de la Muerte. En caso de Aiolia y Aiolos es como lo pronuncian en el anime en japonés que lo dicen Aioria y Aioros aunque lo escriben como Aiolia y Aiolos.

Como Okura esta "hablando en Griego" con ellos uso los nombres originales, pero cuando ella hable en español que lo hará usara los que conocemos en el doblaje latino.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, SerenaChibiMoon, mugetsu-chan xd y Kyoko Nozomi. Me di cuenta que no las mencione en el capitulo 11, Frozen Scorpion y Alessia Scarlet gracias por comentar.

Kyoko Nozomi: Gracias, que bueno que te guste. Entonces voy bien ya que la idea es que sea graciosa, gracias, tiene mucho de mi y de mis amigas, aunque mas de mi jejeje (no es lo que yo esperaba). De lo emocionada que esta no se había visto en el espejo, aparte de revisar su delineador en Saga.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Saludos


	13. 13- Manos a la obra

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

—Diálogos—

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

Palabras* o frases* al final pondré su significado o tratare de explicarlas, algunas cosas pondré el nombre en ingles y googlean la palabra, no tiene muchas variables en ese idioma.

 _Frases o palabras en Español_ lo demás esta en "griego"…imaginémoslo así.

* * *

13- Manos a la obra

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que el despertador, huy con lo que me encanta eso hay que notar el sarcasmo, demonios me dormí muy temprano, ahora ¿que hago dos horas? Me tengo que levantar, que si me vuelvo a dormir no me levantan hasta el medio día.

Me levanto voy al baño a hacer mis necesidades. Salgo y me quito la pijama y la arrojo sobre la cama a un lado de ese calido, cómodo y lindo nudo de cobijas, lo miro y le doy la espalda.

Estoy en medio de mi cuarto en ropa interior, si sigo medio dormida. Del armario me pongo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera negra con las mangas hasta los codos que cubra el tatuaje ANBU, unos calcetines…no se si son pares no los vi antes de ponérmelos ni se de que color sean y después los tenis converse con talco por supuesto y antitranspirante, pague mucho por ellos…creo…como para no usarlos.

Después de lavarme el rostro y enjuagarme la boca, odio el sabor de la pasta desayunando así que me lavo los dientes después del desayuno, me delineo los ojos y me pongo la mascara de pestañas, me hago una media coleta alta, así mi cabello no me estorbara y a la vez no lo tengo todo recogido, me siento Legolas peinándome así, adoro a ese elfo. El aceite de jazmín y lavanda ha dejado mi cabello muy decente, brilloso, sin nudos y estática que es lo único que pido, ya me rendí con que no parezca melena de león, tan siquiera pido que sea suave.

Tomo mi cinturón y una bolsa que venia en la canasta de las cosas innombrables de Okura jajaja buen nombre Aiolia se lucio con eso, batallo un poco pero me la pongo en el cinturón al costado derecho atrás en mi espalda, ya que soy diestra, se parece mucho a las bolsas que usan los ninjas en Naruto, hasta del mismo color puede que del mismo material, creo que es un cuero muy suave.

Reviso mi mochila, de ella saco mi celular, la laptop con sus respectivos cargadores, dos libros grandes, el de maquinas eléctricas y el de análisis de fluidos, en la computadora tengo mas libros, mi lapicera, un par de cuadernos. En las bolsas laterales, en la izquierda, mis audífonos mis queridos audífonos, mi delineador, mascara, mis cremas para labios siempre las llevo con migo de diferentes sabores, caramelo, vainilla, chocolate y cereza. Mi collar de Fairy Tail, como se rompió la cuerda que lo sujetaba lo eche a la mochila hace como una semana, el estuche de mis lentes y mis lentes ¡Que bueno que estén enteros! no los uso seguido pero tengo miopía y astigmatismo no es que este ciega sin ellos pero si leo mucho sin ellos me duele la cabeza de lo lindo, los uso mas para vista cansada y para ver de lejos...muy lejos en mi opinión. En la bolsa derecha mis pinzas, es una multi-herramienta* y la navaja que me regalo mi hermano para mi servicio social…se me ocurrió hacerlo en montañismo, fue un infierno.

En las bolsas de adelante en la grande de abajo están un papel higiénico, una botellita de desinfectante para manos, otra del mismo pero rellenada con jabón liquido, una crema para golpes, una cinta medica, mis esmaltes de uñas, muchas curitas desparramadas y mi grapadora. En la pequeña de arriba mi cartera de Fairy Tail con mis credenciales y mi bolsita de las pastillas escondida en los pliegues, me molestaba el frasquito, curiosamente al revisar mis credenciales, todas dicen Okura Wolfknigth incluida la credencial de la universidad, mi dirección esta ilegible y mis fotos tienen el rostro que vi en el espejo. Tomo una botellita la mas pequeña que encuentro y pongo 6 pastillitas, son diminutas por cierto, pero son suficientes para 6 dosis , se supone que son para un día pero ni loca me tomare dos pastillitas, una vez lo hice y solo con una dosis estuve idiotizada todo el día, al parecer el doctor realmente pensó que necesitaba relajarme.

Dejo todo en su lugar y tomo solo el estuche de lentes y mis pinzas, las dos las pongo en la bolsa de Naruto, que desde ahora bautizare como la bolsita ninja, tomo la botella pequeña de aceite de jazmín con lavanda y la botellita de las pastillas y las pongo también en la bolsa ninja, aprovechando que tiene muchas bolsitas adentro, es muy practica todo esta en su lugar y no se mueve así mis lentes y la botellitas están a salvo de las pinzas. La bolsa ninja estará con migo siempre y cuando traigo vestido estoy segura que me las arreglare para usarla como porta kunai como en Naruto.

Me preparo unos huevos revueltos con jamón, en un tazón mezclo dos huevos un par de cucharadas de crema queso rallado, sal, pimienta y un poco de perejil seco. En una sartén derrito un poco de mantequilla, mientras se derrite corto un poco de jamón en cubos, aquí lo venden por trozos no en rebanadas, al terminar pongo los trozos de jamón en la sartén con mantequilla, los doro hasta que me guste el color y después pongo la mezcla de huevos, cuando esta bien cocido lo pongo en un plato. Al ver los huevos ahí solitos decido que después tendré que hacer unas salsas picantes y frijoles que mágicamente encontré en el mercado, le faltan sus frijoles y la salsa, por ahora esto debe bastar. Desayuno los huevos solitos con un baso de jugo de naranja. El único sabor que tengo venia en tetra pack* y esas cosas son eternas.

Después de desayunar limpio todo y veo el reloj…todavía falta media hora, maldición con mi costumbre de hacer todo tan rápido, reflejo de levantarme tarde…SIEMPRE.

Que hago en una hora, lo decido, tomo uno de los cuadernos de cuero que compre de hojas totalmente blancas…bueno un poco amarillas en las orilla y algo gruesas, son encantadoras, me ciento en el escritorio de mi cuarto y comienzo a escribir todo lo sucedido desde la explosión hasta ahora, de una maneara divertirá como si estuviera haciendo un fic, como si hablara con otra persona, será extraño que alguien lea esto, ¡ja! como si pudieran tengo la peor letra del mundo, yo a veces no le entiendo una profesora me dijo que es por que pienso mientras escribo, para asegurarme la pongo en el fondo del librero al ras del piso, por alguna razón nadie busca ahí jajaja y como esta arrinconado ninguno de estos gigantes lo vera, jajaja lo mismo hacia en casa con mi papá y hermano.

RING RING BANG — _¡Que mierdas le pasa a ese despertador! ¡Estoy despierta y me saco el susto de mi vida!_ — digo sorprendida casi se me sale el corazón— _demonios es verdad que esa cosa despertaría a cualquiera, como hace el ruido de la explosión… compare otro y lo desarmare_ Ah jamás dejare de hablar sola. —Bueno talvez fue mala idea poner el despertador a las 7:15 despertarme a las 6 es bueno y así puedo acomodar mis pensamientos y seguir con mi diario. Continúo escribiendo hasta las 7:45. Me levanto y pongo el diario en el rincón que escogí.

Mágicamente digo mágicamente, por acto de magia recordé contar las puertas y pude llegar a la oficina del patriarca y creo que son las 8 o un poco antes. Toco a la puerta y espero a una respuesta—Adelante—Escucho la voz del patriarca algo extraña, al abrir la puerta me encuentro un interesante espectáculo— ¿Qué…pero…—no puedo articular bien las palabras, es enserio no me lo esperaba.

En la oficina observo todos los papeles esparcidos por la habitación y miren que es una gran habitación. —Por favor díganme que están jugando a las luchas—digo alzando una ceja y una sonrisa de medio lado al par en el suelo, si en el suelo se encuentran el patriarca y Dohko forcejeando. A lo que obtengo su atención —Eso es obvio… ¿Pues que crees que estamos haciendo? —Responde y pregunta después de pensar un momento Dohko con una gran sonrisa y el patriarca asiente— ¿De verdad quieren saber? —respondo con una amplia sonrisa, ambos lo piensan y responden cómicamente.

—No— Rápidamente responde el patriarca con una expresión en blanco

—Si— Al mismo tiempo del patriarca responde Dohko con una gran sonrisa

— ¿Por que no Shion? — dice Dohko rápidamente con unos increíbles ojos de cachorro hacia Shion que sigue ¡debajo de el!

—Esa sonrisa no significa nada bueno—dice el patriarca entrecerrando los ojos y viéndome con precaución. ¡Ash lo dice como si tuviera experiencia!

— ¡Pero sabes que será algo interesante—le responde Dohko con su gran sonrisa y aun con los ojos de cachorro…¡siguen sin moverse! Levanto la cejas con duda, realmente suenan como si me conocieran…probablemente Aiolia le contó al patriarca como nos llevamos ayer o algo así…y el patriarca a Dohko.

—Por favor levántense, no ayudan mucho con su argumento en el suelo a la imagen en mi cabeza…la empeoran—digo cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, para no reírme en sus caras…parquecito…no mala idea videojuego videojuegos, "no vas a leer mi mente de verdad no te conviene" "Te creeré" ¡OH por dios me puede contestar en mi cabeza!… _hijo de toda su madre…_ "¿Es bueno que no se español?" rápidamente pregunta el patriarca —Muy bueno —Le contesto dándole una mirada molesta— jajaja deja de leer su mente antes de que provoques que te lastime— agrega Dohko alegremente, no analizare esta conversación es extraña y de alguna manera me esta enojando y la idea de Dohko se esta haciendo muy tentadora..

—Bueno me rindo sigan con su romance en el suelo—digo comenzando a recoger los papeles que están ¡Por todas partes! Ellos responden sincronizadamente — ¿Qué? —SE miran entre ellos y luego a mi — ¡Eeww! Menos con el—casi se me caen los papeles que tengo en la mano, solté una carcajada de las buenas —Eso dicen pero siguen en el suelo— y en eso se levantan como el rayo.

Yo le entrego un monto de papeles a Dohko y otro a Shion —Comiencen a recoger este desorden —les digo sonriente— ¿Okura por favor por que nosotros? —Dice Dohko reprochando en modo juguetón, yo respondo poniendo los brazos en jarra y levantando una ceja en modo de duda— ¿Quién hizo este desorden? — pregunto como si preguntara a mis sobrinos los hijos de mi prima. —Nosotros —responden como castigados ¡aww que lindos! — ¿Quiénes son los hombres grandes y responsables, que toman las consecuencias de sus actos? —Pregunto igual que antes —Nosotros—responden viendo hacia el suelo ¡awww son irresistibles!— ¿Y quien los va ayudar por son demasiado adorables? — me miran, se miran entre ellos y sonríen.

—Muévanse hay que recoger todo esto ¿De donde salieron tantos papeles? Ayer no había tantos—digo comenzando por el lado izquierdo. — Me los trajeron hace unos 15 minutos —dice algo fastidiado—Después llego Dohko y bueno ya vez lo que paso—Extiende los brazos señalando toda la habitación— ¡No me eches la culpa ami tu comenzaste! — Se defiende "el sabio maestro" —¡Oh por favor no empiecen otra vez! y continúen recogiendo que después tendremos que acomodarlos, digo con un escalofrío después de pensar en la cantidad de trabajo y por una sincronización divina Shion y yo decimos—¡ Tu nos vas ayudar! —los señalando a Dohko a lo que el asiente con una gotita escurriéndole estilo anime—Odio que se ponen de acuerdo contra mi— dice refunfuñando señalándonos a los dos y comenzado a recoger por el lado derecho y Shion por el centro— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Es la primera vez que lo hacemos? —Digo enderezándome al o que Shion rápidamente agrega— ¡Pasa mas seguido de lo que te imaginas!— yo entrecierro los ojos deje bien en claro que no me gustan las mentiras y se cunado me mienten, Dohko suspira ¿leyendo mi rostro? —Sabemos que no te gustan las mentiras pero todavía no estas lista para saber eso en específico—dice con su mejor voz de sabio maestro — Esa respuesta me gusta mas— digo asintiendo —Pero después me dicen ¿cierto? —les pregunto a los dos y ellos responde asintiendo.

* * *

Notas:

No tengo nada contra el Yaoi, solo encontré eso cómico para el capitulo.

Qué extraña conversación la de Dohko y Shion, algo ocultan estos dos y no quieren decir, ¿será una de las razones por las que Shion sigue leyendo la mente de Okura sin permiso y constantemente? No lo hace con las demás personas.

Que les parecen mi Dohko y Shion, se supone que Dohko es un desmadre cuando es joven y se lleva al pobre de Shion entre las patas.

Multi-herramienta: Esas pinzas que tienen en las agarraderas un montón de herramientas como si fueran navajas suizas.

Tetra pack: Esos envases rectangulares de cartón que tienen muchas capas de plástico y aluminio que hacen que lo que tiene adentro dure mucho en especial la leche.

* * *

Oigan responderé a todos los comentarios por aquí, es mas fácil para mi de esta manera ya que esto lo escribo en la computadora. Cuando vuelva a tener Internet responderé otra vez individualmente a sus cometarios, pero pueden seguir mandándome MP's con confianza.

mugetsu chan xd: Yo también quiero verme así, creo que todos queremos. Lol ya veras que pasara, pero hay que aprovechar su talento en la cocina. Gracias por seguir comentando me alegras mi corazoncito y me animan más a escribir. Saludos.

Rai: Gracias, sip lo hare pronto, menos tiempo pero la inspiración no se detiene…maldito trabajo. Saludos.

Leri: Gracias que bueno que te gusto, agradezco tus buenos deseos, la inspiración no se detiene, tú crees me levanto a mitad de la noche a escribir. Saludos.

Alessia Scarlet: Gracias eres muy amable, tus comentarios me alegran y ayudan a escribir. Tan de mi lado esta que no me deja dormir. Se suponía que subiría el vienes o sábado y esta inconsciente de la aspiración que no quería. Bueno como en el trabajo solo me han traído de un lado para otro con papelerías y ya comienzo el sábado a trabajar ya formalmente. Saludos.

SerenaChibaMoon: Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo, espero te llamen pronto. Jajaja ni modo a compartir. Saludos.

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie. Hey de verdad me han ayudado con las correcciones cualquier detalle que no les parezca por favor háganmelo notar.

Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

—Diálogos—

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc.

Palabras* o frases* al final pondré su significado o tratare de explicarlas, algunas cosas pondré el nombre en ingles y googlean la palabra, no tiene muchas variables en ese idioma.

 _Frases o palabras en Español_ lo demás esta en "griego"…imaginémoslo así.

14- Puesto Oficial

Al juntar todos los papeles nos pusimos a separarlos, por comodidad nos sentamos en el suelo entre el escritorio y los sillones, seriamente hubieran sido mejor los sillones pero estos dos se sentaron primero, yo me siento y cruzo las pierna.

—Bien son cinco temas administrativo, doncellas, la guardia y los caballeros, la ciudad—dice el patriarca señalando los montones de hojas —primero los separamos y después los acomodaremos— termina a lo que Dohko y yo suspiramos.

¿Por que tendremos que leer TODO eso?, no me molestaría si fuera una historia pero son reportes, de todos esos temas y los administrativos serán muy aburridos, en si el echo de que sean reportes es lo aburrido. —Que horrible es tu trabajo—digo seriamente viendo al patriarca directamente, el solo suelta una risa entre dientes y niega con la cabeza, Dohko es mas expresivo, se carcajea.

Dos horas después, si dos horas después

— ¿Terminamos? —pregunto al fin poniendo el ultimo papel en su montículo correspondiente, resulta que tiene folios en las esquinas así que fue fácil volverlos a acomodar, lo difícil fue tener que leer todo para ponerlo en el montículo adecuado.

—En esto si —responde Shion señalando los montículos de papel del mal. —Ahora tenemos que esperar a que vengan el capitán de los guardias y la doncella principal para que te conozcan, así ellos te presentaran con los guardias y doncellas mas apropiadamente—dice el patriarca levantándose y llevándose una montaña de papeles al escritorio. Dohko y yo hacemos lo mismo.

—Si, ya que ellos dos son los únicos que no se mueren del miedo al hablar con los dorados o el patriarca, debes de ver a las doncellas y guardias si les dirigimos la palabra se mueren del miedo…aun que pensándolo bien esos dos ¡son tan viejos! — dice Dohko alegremente.

— ¿Sabes que realmente no eres el indicado para decirle viejo a alguien? ¿cierto? — digo con mi mejor cara de "¿en serio?", el solo alza una ceja.

— ¡JA! Te atrapo con esa — le dice Shion alegremente a Dohko

— ¡Ya quisieran estar igual a mi de viejos! — responde el sabio maestro fingiendo estar ofendido y…y señalado su trasero… ¿Por qué? no tengo idea, pudo señalar sus abdominales smexys pero no señalo su smexy trasero…a bueno los dos están bien.

Y el patriarca se destornilla de la risa — OK perdiste mi respeto de ahora en adelante solo serás Shion para mi—declaro ante el patriarca mientras detengo los papeles que casi tira el infeliz. El desgraciado no se deja de reír y Dohko soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

—Por mi no hay problema, solo te recomido que no lo hagas frente a los dos ancianos que vienen probablemente les de un infarto— dice el patriarca entre risas.

— ¡Agg! bueno si hay muchas personas te diré patriarca y con amigos Shion… ¡Que fastidio! — digo cruzando los brazos e inflando las mejillas — no me culpes si se me olvida— digo pensativamente.

—Me parece bien—responde el patriarca y Dohko asiente con la cabeza.

—Eso es un trato justo y viene con aviso—termina el maestro con su sonrisa de comercial.

En el tiempo que estuvimos esperando a los ancianos…digo al capitán y a la doncella principal, bueno a lo que iba , Shion, Dohko y yo estuvimos trabajando en los papeles del demonio…digo reportes, al parecer es costumbre de Dohko venir y ayudar a su amigo, y como su nueva asistente, me enseñaron mucho sobre el trabajo. Al medio día llegaron los ancianos.

El capitán de los guardias de nombre Vesubio es un anciano bastante alto y sorprendentemente musculoso, muy buena forma física, el cabello blanco totalmente y cortado con el clásico corte militar, tiene barba de candado cerrada con el bigote, igual totalmente blancos, el señor de piel bronceada y ojos azules y rostro fuertemente arrugado por sonreír y fruncir el seño mucho, se ve muy amable. Lleva la misma armadura de cuero que los demás guardias solo que con uno que otro adorno en las orillas de las hombreras y no lleva el casco.

La doncella principal de nombre Nerva es una anciana de espalda recta y de buena condición física, de joven debió ser toda una rompe corazones, se ve realmente estricta su cabello blanco y largo, juzgando por la cebolla y la trenza blanca que sale de ella que llega ala mitad de su espalda lo indican. Su rostro levemente arrugado, se ve realmente estricta.

—Buen día, santo patriarca, señor Dohko—Dicen al mismo tiempo al entrar — Buen día — respondemos los tres.

—Nerva, Vesubio les presento a Okura Wolfknigth, ella de ahora en adelante será mi asistente y la dama de compañía de nuestra señora Atenea, ella solo nos responde a mi y a nuestra señora —aclara esto ultimo el patriarca por alguna razón— quiero que la presenten con los guardias y las doncellas, que no la vayan a confundir con algún ciudadano perdido o peor aun algún enemigo, espero la consideren una amiga—termina con una sonrisa amable

Y con eso comenzó mi pesadilla, como lo digo al parecer Vesubio si es muy amable y compresivo pero a la vez estricto cuando es necesario y Nerva estricta como ninguna. Cuando conocí a las doncellas y guardias fue como decirlo…interesante. Con los guardias fue muy extraño, se que soy linda pero no es para que me escaneen, algunos como que les desagrado, a otros ni les importo y unos como que les guste…espero no.

Con las doncellas fueron solo dos reacciones, unas me odiaron imagino que por estar con los dorados, el patriar y Saori todo el día sin miedo, las otras me ven como a una muñeca a la que quieren vestir y maquillar como lo se, conozco esa mirada muy bien…realmente bien, me dan escalofríos de recordar… prefiero las que me ven feo.

Regreso un par de horas después de conocer a TODOS los guardias uno a uno y a TODAS las doncellas personalmente una a una, de solo pensar que uno de ellos o ellas puede ser el traidor me entristece, se ve que todos adoran al Santuario y a Atenea. Lo que no puede entender es por que les tienen tanto miedo a los caballeros, incluso a los de bronce no tanto como a los dorados pero aun así, bueno a los de bronce los entiendo algunos son unos vándalos.

Toco a la puerta del patriarca rogando que no hayan comenzado a pelear de nuevo. Al abrir la puerta, solo se encuentra el patriarca, tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio trabajando como un angelito.

—Hola ¿Cómo te fue? —me pregunta sin alzar la vista de su trabajo.

—Me fue bien…bueno lo que se dice—digo quitándole importancia y sentándome en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Bueno eso seria todo por hoy, si te necesito te llamare, tienes el resto del día libre— me dice sonriéndome amablemente.

— ¿Cómo me llamaras? ¿Enviaras a alguien por mí? ¿Usaras un radio de onda corta? —pregunto rápidamente, realmente solo por molestar " **usare este método mas privado"** me responde alzando una ceja y una increíble sonrisa de medio lado—no se por que pero olvide ese detalle—le respondo con el rostro en blanco, el solo ríe.

—Entonces tengo el día libre, ¿sabes si Saori ya se desocupo? — necesito una chica para platicar, por mucho que me gustaría platicar con Shaina o Marin están de misión y las doncellas no me dan confianza por ahora, Saori es la mejor opción a menos que este ocupada.

—Debería estar desocupada, puedes ir a buscarla a sus aposentos están al fondo de este mismo pasillo— dice señalando la puerta por donde entre.

—De acuerdo entonces, me llamaras…literalmente…si me necesitas, ¿mañana igual a las 8? —comienzo a despedirme.

—Así es—me responde amablemente—entonces nos veremos después— se despide de mi con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien nos vemos después—me despido y rápidamente me dirijo a buscar a Saori.

No tardo nada en ir a buscar a Saori y la encuentro en sus "aposentos" como los llamo el patriarca, yo le diría departamento, tiene de todo. Saori es muy amable y tiene unos modales impecables y naturales no se ven forzados, ella es sencilla y dulce, platicamos un buen rato muy cómodamente hasta que me pregunto por lo que sucedió el día anterior y me contó varias historias sobre quien pudo haber enviado a ese hombre, ¿enserio mas de uno? mi vida pasada si que era popular y se metía en MUCHOS problemas, ya que cuando llegue aquí me dijo que mi alma se perdió entre mundos… ¿Qué mierdas hice para que eso pasara?...no me lo quiso decir.

—Okura, de donde tu vienes no existe el cosmos como aquí, pero tu lo posees a cierto grado, no es que puedas hacer las misma cosas que los caballeros pero tienes un cosmos y debes controlarlo de alguna manera—de la nada comienza a decirme, como brincamos de "la mierda que hice para irme a otro mundo y morir en el proceso" a "el cosmos una cosa extremadamente difícil de dominar "y quiere que YO domine…¡ya valió!, si uno no lo domina si recuerdo bien explotas o algo parecido como que "el cuerpo no lo soporta y se destruye" ¡la mierda! ya estuvo que explote.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo! — si se que me cicle con esa, pero realmente no me la esperaba.

—Bueno, algún caballero podría enseñarte a controlarlo—comienza a decir como, echo real, cosa que si es pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba

—Tiempo—digo haciendo la señalización deportiva con mis manos—no me refiero a como lo aprenderé, si no al echo de que debo aprenderlo—completo nerviosa.

—Tu, como todas tus vidas pasadas tienen un cosmos fuerte, pero no se manifiesta como en los caballeros o en los humanos normales, ya que tu no eres un caballero y no cuentas con armadura, pero no eres débil como un humano normal—comienza a relatar de la manera mas interesante, me absorbió en su explicación de inmediato, según lo que voy entendiendo puedo pasar traseros…a quien engaño seguramente a lo mucho seré una distracción.

—Dependiendo de cual caballero te ayudara en tus vidas pasadas desarrolladazas una habilidad en especifico, pero en esas ocasiones solo uno te enseñaba ya que te criabas aquí en el santuario y crecías con los dorados así que en algún momento uno te ayudaba a desarrollar tu cosmos, pero como ese no es el caso en este memento, quisiera saber que sucedería si todos los dorados te ayudan a controlar tu cormos— ah quiere saber así que soy un conejillo de indias ¡Mira que bonita!

—Lo are solo por la curiosidad y si en el trato no hay ejercicio físico excesivo, no niego la meditación pero me niego al entrenamiento físico, no quiero músculos marcados, esta bien que no soy muy femenina pero estoy bien estando suavecita—digo pellizcando mis lonjitas, no es mucho pero tengo, estoy en mi peso ideal "saludable" no el de la moda peso lo mismo que mido…bueno casi 1.70 y peso 71 kg , lo acepto y lo digo con orgullo soy esponjosita, no soy rellenita pero tampoco estoy gorda, puedo sacar mis lonjitas si me las pellizco pero no se ven en mi ropa. Ya que después de tantos años de ejercicio no quiero bajar de peso y que se vena mis cuadritos en la panza…no quiero.

Saori hace un increíble facepalm* —no puedo creer que lo digas con tanto orgullo— agrega riéndose— tu lo que tiene es flojera—yo asiento con la cabeza—no, no te van aponer a hacer ejercicio, no quiero que vayas por ahí golpeando santos de otros dioses— que rayos ¿yo por que andaría haciendo semejante estupidez?...aun que pensándolo bien, no niego que sea posible…no niego que sea posible que yo lo haga en estos momentos…espera ayer lo hice, arroje al hombre de cara primero contra la pared y estoy segura que si se dio completito.

Notas

facepalm: Darse con la mano en la cara, representado sorpresa o fastidio o incredulidad, si lo buscan en Google lo encontraran mas especifico y gracioso.

Bueno ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero que puedo decir trabajar no es bonito y menos en un restaurante de comida rápida, si pueden eviten trabajar ahí, si no prepárense para trabajar realmente duro. No crean que Okura va a estar por ahí pateando traseros con poderes ridículamente poderosos, pero no va a estar completamente indefensa. Ella practico artes marciales, alguna que otra cosa de armas, como el bastón, la espada, las dagas gemelas el abanico y cosas así. Pero ya sabemos que los caballeros no pueden usar armas, que bueno para Okura que ella no lo es muahaha.

Por cierto el cabello de Okura es como el de Adlet Mayer de Rokka no Yuusha, solo que en donde Adlet lo tiene rojo Okura lo tiene castaño claro y el de ella es corto y "rizado".

Ya se que es corto y he trabajado en el durante 2 semanas, pero el trabajo me tiene muerta. Pero eso no detendrá las aventuras de Okura en el santuario. A mi celular tengo que llevarlo a checar ya que están fallando los botones de la pantalla el de menú, regresar y el de casa, se presionan todos y sin siquiera tocar el telefono…tengo miedo.

Agradecimientos:

LobaMAyor1810: En este momento no sabes cuanto te comprendo, tanto que ni edite el capitulo, lo publico tal como lo escribí ya que mi telefono en este momento es un cabrón de mierda. Que bueno que te agradara como puse a Shion y a Dohko, me esforcé mucho y realmente me los imagino así.

Rai: Gracias que bueno que te gustara, y significa que voy bien ya que la idea es que sea gracioso y entretenido.

Mugetsu-chan xd: ¡Verdad que si! Ha esas bolsas son geniales. Si será traumado si no deja de hacerlo, en algún momento, algún caballero hará algo demasiado genial y la mente de fan traumara a Shion…muahaha eso le pasa por metiche.

SerenaChibaMoon: Te comprendo y espero te llamen pronto.

Leri: Falta rato para que salga por que Shion hace eso, bueno te dire que será en el siguiente arco, no en este. Por que de una vez aviso, este fic tendrá MUCHOS arcos ya que uso el fic como método de relajación y mira que necesito relajarme y desde que lo escribo no he tenido ataques de ansiedad así que teniendo en cuenta esto el fic va a ser MUY largo. ¡Uff! (suspiro de alivio) me alegra que te gustara, ya que batalle mucho para hacer a Dohko y a Shion. Gracias por tu consejo a sido muy útil, ya que mas que nada el 70% de la historia la he soñado y agrego los diálogos después, me quedo pensando tanto en la historia que la sueño jajaja que loco verdad.

Hanna Stardust: Okura tiene mucho desmadre que hacer, me encanta que te haya dado risa ya que esa es la intención.

Gracias por hacerme notar ese detalle, como yo lo escribo no batallo para leerlo pero los demás si pueden batallar y no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijiste. Batalle un poco para sepáralos, pero solo un personaje habla por párrafo y las narraciones como son de Okura son mas que nada su descripción y su opinión de lo que pasa…un desmadre.

Posdata

Ya fui a checar el teléfono, no tiene arreglo así que pondré Internet en mi casa con mi sueldo…en cuanto pueda.


	15. 15- Un día para comenzar

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

* * *

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

—Diálogos—

"pensamientos"

" **voces extrañas en la mente** " puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc…y últimamente Shion.

Palabras* o frases* al final pondré su significado o tratare de explicarlas, algunas cosas pondré el nombre en ingles y googlean la palabra, no tiene muchas variables en ese idioma.

 _Frases o palabras en Español_ lo demás esta en "griego"…imaginémoslo así.

* * *

15- Un día para comenzar.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que pase todo el tiempo desde que me desocupo con Shion, hasta el atardecer entrenando con el?— le pregunto sorprendida a Saori.

—Por ahora, después será con otro—lo dice tranquilamente…ugh no me puedo resistir.

— ¡Uh se oyó tan mal! —acabo de sacarle doble sentido a algo dicho por una diosa…estoy mal en serio.

—Dios eres terrible—me responde sorprendida, no pasa ni un segundo cuando ya estamos carcajeándonos.

Pasamos toda la tarde risa y risa, no lo puedo negar Saori y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ya es mi amiga, de verdad la considero mi amiga… ¿no se ella?

Al final quedamos de acuerdo en que después de que me desocupe con Shion y antes de "entrenar", vengo a pasar un rato con ella, descubrí que se aburre mucho, quien no teniendo de compañía a su extremadamente nervioso mayordomo, que al parecer no esta hoy. Como se imaginaran, las doncellas y caballeros le tienen mucho aprecio y respeto, que al mismo tiempo la aísla de ellos.

Parece que aquí hay grupos, todos separados. Civiles de un lado, doncellas y guardias de otro lado, los caballeros en otro y en otro Saori, sola. Eso es lo que más me molesta, que ella este sola, Shion y el calvo...ehem… el mayordomo la acompañan pero no es lo mismo.

Me dijo que de vez en cuando vienen los cinco de bronce y como buen fan se que esos cinco son los mas cercanos a ella y no la tratan TAN aisladamente como los demás aquí…cof cof Ikki y Seiya cof cof…los otros tres no tanto como estos dos en especifico, los otros tres por lo menos son educados.

Aun que Saori no quiera, les voy a llamar la atención deben de venir seguido aquí, no puede ser que la dejen trabajando y aburriéndose sola cuando no están, bueno ahora estoy yo pero eso no me detendrá ellos también tienen que venir…excepto a Shun tengo que abrazarlo…si es tan adorable como se ve en el anime tendré que abrazarlo tengo que abrazar todo lo tierno y adorable y el entra en esa categoría. Cuando se lo dije a Saori, casi se desarma de la risa y esta de acuerdo en que es adorable, solo me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a el…no me dijo nada de escribirlo en el diario.

Pasamos hasta el atardecer platicando y conociéndonos, nuestros gustos,lo que no nos gusta, que bueno que siempre me he llevado bien con los que son menores que yo, ella es una niña madura…bastante desarrollada por cierto, con 15 años para mi sigue siendo una niña y no tengo el corazón para dejarla sola, aburrida y con trabajo. Si puedo también intentare ayudarla con el trabajo...de las empresas Kido de lo demás se encarga ella.

Al salir del templo presencie un hermoso atardecer, ya se cursi pero hermoso.

Cuando llegué a mi casa vi un par de cachorros…perdón caballeros acercándose a mi casa. Se ven muy alegres.

— ¡Hola! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos! —los saludo al estilo Kakashi.

Aiolia solo ríe y me saluda de la misma manera, Aphrodite también sonríe pero pone su granito de arena — No ha pasado ni un día, no es suficiente tiempo para ese saludo— aclara…ugh amargoso.

— ¡Amargoso! ¡Para mi es tiempo suficiente!—le respondo sacándole la lengua…lo acepto infantilmente.

— ¿A quien le dices amargoso?, tu pequeña traviesa— responde Aphrodite al instante, ¿me dijo como?

— Aww que insulto tan tierno— le respondo rápidamente a lo que Aiolia se parte de risa.

—Vamos—digo abriendo la puerta para que pasen —hoy quiero cenar pasta ¿y ustedes? — les pregunto alegremente

—Suena muy bien—responde Aiolia alegremente.

—En que podemos ayudarte— agrega Aphrodite sonriente, me pauso un momento, me pasa muy seguido con tantos guapos, es pecado no contemplar y ¡demonios este es muy guapo!

—Preparen algo de beber, no se que quieran tomar— les digo, a lo que ellos toman algunas cosas del refrigerador, la alacena y se van al comedor quien sabe que preparan. —OK— digo viéndolos alzando una ceja y me pongo a trabajar

Preparo una crema blanca; dore apio, cebolla y ajo en mantequilla cuando todo estuvo bien dorado le puse dos tazas de crema después pongo espinacas blanqueadas y jamón dorado en cubos. Cocino el espagueti y lo mezclo todo. Y a comer. Todo lo acompañamos con uno de los panes de parmesano y orégano.

Descubro que lo que prepararon, bueno Aphrodite preparo y Aiolia ayudo poco o en palabras de Aiolia "yo puse la azúcar" después de que Aphrodite confirmara que era la azúcar, debo agregar. No tengo idea de cómo pero sin la licuadora prepararon jugo de frutas, y no quiero saber.

Comenzamos a platicar, y al parecer hoy les toco dar rondas en el pueblo, según ellos muy aburrido ya que TODOS los evitaron…bueno menos los ancianos y en eso le recuerdo algo a Aphrodite y provoque que Aiolia se le saliera el jugo por la nariz.

— ¡…Entonces la anciana le dio una nalgada súper atronadora a Aphrodite!—digo entre risas— ¡no podía evitar comprar de todo lo que tuviera en venta!—completo ante la mirada molesta de Aphrodite aun que al final el también rió con nosotros.

Terminamos y ellos insistieron en lavar los platos, no me pude negar, es imposible negarse a esa oferta. Ups se me olvido decirles sobre mis futuras clases…mmm después se enteraran.

Al irse para nada estaba cansada así que decidí hacer galletas, las más básicas, una parte de harina, una parte de mantequilla y una parte de azúcar con una cucharita de vainilla. Como la masa es como plastilina hago bolitas y las pongo en la charola, que no necesita enmantequillar ni nada, con la cantidad de mantequilla que llevan no se pegan, de 10 a 15 minutos en el horno a 150 ºC hasta que estén doradas. Las dejo enfriar mientras me preparo para dormir, al terminar las guardo en un recipiente con tapa hermética…por cierto hice como cien, me distraje como la cocina me sirve para pensar, pues pensé en que seria de mi a partir de mañana…y bien terminaron siendo como cien galletas… terminaron siendo como 3 recipientes enormes con tapas herméticas.

Al amanecer me arrepentí que are con más de cien galletas. Después de escribir en el diario y arreglarme, una playera negra cubriendo mi épico tatuaje ANBU los mismos pantalones del día anterior y mis botas y peinado de Legolas pero esa vez trence el cabello de la coleta. A si y recibí el susto de mi vida con ese despertador...de nuevo. Preparo unas cinco bolsitas de galletas cada una con seis galletas no quiero que nadie se enferme por tanta golosina.

La magia de las bolsas en los animes, demonios cupo todo lo que necesito y aparte las cinco bolsas de galletas… ¡y aun sobra espacio!...es… ¡es injusto! si reviso mi mochila probablemente tenga espacio para lo doble que ponía en mi universo…malditos animes y sus mochilas épicas. Lo se, lo se la envidia me corroe…espera ¿Por qué? ahora yo disfruto de este beneficio adiós envidia hola mochilas épicas.

Al entrar a la oficina del patriarca me encuentro con Shion y Dohko, nuevamente peleando pero esta vez no hay papeles regados eso es bueno se ganaron sus galletas.

—Hola, agradezco que no hayan derribado los papeles— les digo con una gran sonrisa y los brazos en jarra apoyados con mis puños en las caderas. Realmente estoy feliz de que no los hayan derribado digo el escritorio esta de nuevo hasta el tope de paquetes de papeles, lindo hoy están amarrados. Los dos me miran sorprendidos, sino saludo ni me notan— Cuando vallan a dejar de ser románticos me avisan— digo mientras me siento cómodamente en un sillón.

— ¡HEY! — me responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sigo viéndolos románticos en el piso!— digo burlonamente en un tono cantarín.

Esta vez no tardan nada en levantarse — bien se ganaron galletas por jugar sin hacer desastre—digo con una gran sonrisa juntado las manos e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Bien galletas, eso justifica el echo de que nos trates como niños de preescolar—responde Dohko alegremente dirigiéndose a encostado de la habitación.

—Le diste en el diente dulce—agrega Shion viendo a Dohko volver rápidamente con una tetera humeante y tres tazas. ¡Demonios! veloz como ninguno.

Yo solo rió a tan tierna reacción — ¿Qué? — pregunta Dohko con duda cuando nos nota ami y a Shion viéndolo cada uno con una ceja alzada.

—Eres adorable—digo automáticamente, ni la pensé.

— Adjetivo equivocado, yo soy guapo, sexy, grandioso, no adorable — responde increíblemente rápido, en serio súper rápido y con una confianza, no lo pude evitar.

— Eres increíblemente adorable — digo en respuesta, demonios fue tan adorable.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es que NO me acabas de escuchar! —me responde algo frustrado.

—Si pero fue tan adorable que no lo pude evitar—le respondo con toda la verdad, se los diré no se si volveré a ver al patriarca riendo así, se esta revolcando de la risa, es enserió hasta se le salen las lagrimas, ¿Tanto así disfruta ver a Dohko frustrado?, y miren que esta frustrado.

— ¡No! Esa no es la idea! —responde Dohko frustrado, entre mas lo niegue mas adorable se pone.

El pobre al fin se calmo cuando pudimos comer las galletas mientras trabajamos en los reportes. Al salir fui con Saori a ella también la ayude, con su trabajo simplemente le ayude revisando algunos proyectos, por lo menos aprovecho que ESTUDIE ingeniería le explique algunos conceptos algo antiguos, los estudie pero no pensé que los fuera utilizar, de donde vengo no hay cosmos pero hay mas tecnología.

Y llego ese memento, el momento que temí todo el día y noche, el llego por mi.

—Hola Okura ¿Lista? — en mi mente celebro que el sea el primer maestro.

* * *

Notas:

Muhahaha que dicen aquí se los dejo hasta el siguiente. El próximo será un desmadre, bajo aviso no hay engaño.

Ya se me tarde mucho como para salirles con esto, pero no lo pude evitar. Aparte del trabajo que apesta trabajar debo agregar. Que no había mejor momento par acortar el capitulo y subirlo o esperar lo demás y subirlo a la siguiente oportunidad como esta. Hoy mis profesores en la universidad se despidieron hasta el lunes hoy me toco turno de la mañana en el trabajo y mañana día libre de escuela y trabajo, el mundo se alineo para que terminara el capitulo…y comenzar el desmadre con cáncer.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

mugetsu-chan xd

¡Verdad que si! Espero esta capitulo también te haya dado risa.

LobaMayor1810

Lamento dejarte la duda otro capitulo. Lo se no puedo prometer nada ya que apenas tengo tiempo de dormir, ya desarrolle un plan para hacer las tareas en el trabajo, así que no me quitan el sueño, pero no te preocupes sigo escribiendo lo que se me ocurra, simplemente que no tengo el tiempo para escribir lo demás del capitulo. Intentare por lo menos actualizar antes de un mes…no prometo nada pero prometo intentarlo.

Rai

Gracias. Lo intentare.

Leri

Gracias, esperó también te guste este capitulo.

SerenaChibaMoon

El trabajo apesta, pero el dinero no, mientras no tengas trabajo descansa, trabajando ya no se puede tanto, bueno depende del trabajo. Eso vendrá pronto y será interesante el cosmos de Okura, lo usa de maneras interesantes. Ya están escritas las escenas, solo les faltan el resto de los capítulos.

Alessia Scarlet

Lamento la tardanza, espero este también te halla echo reír. Gracias me ayuda mucho tu comentario.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie. Hey de verdad me han ayudado con las correcciones cualquier detalle que no les parezca por favor háganmelo notar.

Saludos


	16. 16-Aphrodite

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

* * *

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

— **Diálogo** _s_ — ahora serán con negritas, mas adelante cunado descubra como editarlos, editare los capítulos anteriores. Espero que ahora sea más fácil entenderme.

" _pensamientos_ "

— " _voces extrañas en la mente_ "— puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc…y últimamente Shion. Es lo mismo que pensamientos solo que con los guiones ( — ).

Palabras* o frases* al final pondré su significado o tratare de explicarlas, algunas cosas pondré el nombre en ingles y googlean la palabra, no tiene muchas variables en ese idioma.

 _Frases o palabras en_ — _Español_ —lo demás esta en "griego"…imaginémoslo así. La diferencia a las " _voces extrañas en la mente_ " es que no tiene " "

* * *

16- Aphrodite

* * *

Estoy aburrido, las rondas en el pueblo aun que necesarias son aburridas, no me malentiendan, no las detesto son mi deber pero es molesto, increíblemente molesto que todos me vean con miedo, cuando era pequeño y no me respetaban tanto, el pueblo era mejor.

Aun que después de lo que dijo Okura, si he notado las miradas de las chicas del pueblo, pero cuando las veo mirándome se asustan y fingen no hacerlo…muy mal por cierto. Seriamente si Okura no lo hubiera dicho nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, realmente no es algo a lo que le ponga mucha atención, pero me alegra saber que en el pueblo no me odian, solo me respetan de una manera increíblemente aterrada, o así es como lo dijo Okura.

Ya han pasado 4 días de la llegada de Okura al santuario, mi dolor de cabeza personal, me agrada ya la considero una amiga, pero es solo que a veces me gustaría que fuera muda, debería guardarse la mitad de lo que dice…mejor el 90%...98% a veces dice algo bueno.

Okura es una persona, pues muy interesante, no se como ponerlo, si interesante es la palabra adecuada, expresa todo lo que piensa sin vergüenza, eso es lo mas llamativo y su conocimiento, es la primera vez que escuchó de una mujer ingeniero, realmente al principio no le creí pero lo ha demostrado en ocasiones con pequeños detalles, su conocimiento. Sus canciones son tan buenas y tienden a tener algún significado pero a veces son tan raras.

— **¡Aphro!** — Escucho al león llamándome desde la plaza, por lo menos ya no estaré tan aburrido.

— **Hola Aiolia, ¿ya terminaste tus rondas? ¿Encontraste algo?** — En ese memento la sonrisa de mi compañero se borra para contestarme seriamente.

— **Si y sigo sin encontrar nada, aun no entiendo como ese hombre pudo desaparecer así** — dice algo molesto y fastidiado.

— **Tranquilo** — le digo notando como nos ven nerviosos los habitantes del pueblo, realmente Okura da buenos puntos de vista, tienen razón en que se fijan mucho en nosotros y si nos ven alterados se alteraran ellos…no le diré que tiene la razón, no, no se lo diré.

— **Llevémosle unos panes a Okura, de ese que le gusto** —me dice Aiolia de la nada.

— **¿El de orégano?** —le pregunto por que creo que le gustaron todos.

— **¿Es el de los puntitos obscuros?** — pregunta viendo hacia el cielo y rascándose la cabeza, con una cara de duda increíble.

— **Si, es ese Aiolia** — le respondo, mientras comprendo un poco como es que batalla tanto con la cocina.

— **Bien pues vayamos por ese** — responde alegremente.

Después de conseguir los panes para la cena, ya que obviamente los comeríamos con lo que cocine Okura hoy, yo por mi parte llevo un poco de te verde y Okura tiene miel, me dijo que es una de sus bebidas favoritas.

Cuando llegamos a las doce casas nos encontramos con algo muy inesperado. Okura estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, meditando en medio de la casa de géminis siendo observada por Saga y Kanon. Los dos en ropas de entrenamiento uno en verde y el otro en blanco.

— **¿Qué hacen aquí? Aparte de observar a Okura meditando, meditando en medio de su casa** — Suelta Aiolia dice de golpe dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

— **Nuestra señora me pidió que entrenara a Okura en lo básico del cosmos** — responde Kanon tranquilamente…creo… es el de blanco.

— **Yo estaba aquí y quise ayudar, a Okura le pareció buena idea, así que me quede** — responde Saga entretenido…creo…el de verde, no los distingo enserió, solo los distingo por su cosmos cuando lo activan.

— **¿Entonces están en el paso de concentración?** — dice Aiolia poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella, creo que es Kanon, pues Kanon y yo alzamos una ceja ya que Saga también se inclina junto a Aiolia…ok creo que los tengo al revés, Saga es el que esta con migo observando a Kanon y Aiolia de cuclillas frente a Okura los rostros muy cerca del rostro de Okura…que traman miro de reojo a Saga y el me ve a mi, los dos nos vemos con duda y después los volvemos a ver ¿Qué traman estos dos?

De un instante a otro Okura toma a cada uno de una mejilla de una manera dolorosa y los ve molesta — ¡ **Espacio personal!** —les dice de manera baja y muy molesta, los ve fijamente con unos ojos amarillos, dorados como nuestras armaduras. — **Kanon dormida no estaba** —dice dirigiéndose al de géminis que sujeta fuertemente de una mejilla — **Hola Aiolia cuanto tiempo sin verte** — dice amablemente aun sujetándolo de manera muy dolorosa — **me podrían decir cual es la razón de que invadan mi espacio personal ¡** **y me respiren en la cara!** — dice dándoles un ultimo estrujón y soltando los, no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba, pero no precisamente eso.

Saga y yo, ahora ya que Okura lo confirmo estoy seguro de que es Saga, nos reímos ante el predicamento de estos dos atrevidos. Y ahora el predicamento de Okura ya que al parecer Aiolia esta haciendo "ojos de cachorro" como Okura los dice y ahora ella tiene toda la cara de arrepentimiento.

— **Okura no te arrepientas, ellos se lo merecían por invadir el espacio personal de una dama** — le dice Saga riendo entre dientes ante las miradas molestas de Aiolia y Kanon le dirigen por evitar el arrepentimiento y futuros mimos de Okura por el arrepentimiento.

Yo totalmente ignoro a estos dos atrevidos— **Y como vas con tu entrenamiento que olvidaste comentarme** —digo amablemente pero con un poco de enojo y una sonrisa amable. Que por la cara que Okura puso se dio cuenta.

Ella junta sus manos frente a su rostro y rápidamente con los ojos color miel entre café y amarillo — **De verdad lo ciento mucho se me olvido de veras, como realmente no quería entrenar y Saori me lo pidió, y como yo tenia miedo no quería pensar en eso me literalmente lo olvide, pero ella me lo pidió y como decirle que no a esos ojitos verdes llenos de curiosidad** — dice rápidamente, poniendo sus mano sen sus mejillas de manera un poco desesperada.

Aiolia pone su mano sobre su cabeza y le desordena el cabello pero logra calmarla creo que el también sintió que se estaba alterando, ciertamente es preocupante saber de sus ataques y el entrenamiento realmente la puso nerviosa y lo echo todo para afuera…literalmente en un respiro… o una frase.

Ella solo suspira y se relaja y nos sonríe ampliamente.

— ¿ **Y que cuentan?** —de repente nos pregunta con ojos color miel juguetones. Me intrigan sus ojos ya los he visto verde, amarillos y color miel.

—No mucho acabamos de venir de nuestras rondas en Rodorio— Aiolia le responde, como si fuer aun niño pequeño con una gran sonrisa y amablemente. Si hace eso la asustara cuando a ella le toque verlo verdaderamente enojado.

Ella lo ve un momento para ponerse pensativa y de la nada agrega— **No creo que encuentren nada de ese sujeto, vilmente vino solo a dar un aviso y no es que no me haya dado cuenta de que ahora no puedo salir del santuario solo mira mi agenda, no hay manera que me lo pueda a encontrar a el o a otros aquí en las doce casas** —dice tranquilamente esta mujer.

A lo cual los cuatro nos ponemos tensos de inmediato.

— **No es para que se pongan tensos es la verdad y es para meditarla así que… relajados que ponen unas caras muy feas** — dice tranquilamente pero algo nerviosa al final rascándose la nuca y una sonrisa de lado. — **Los cuatro** — agrega, no se lo podía guardar, pero con eso los cuatro suspiramos y lo dejamos ir.

— **Tu pequeña demonio** —dice Kanon sujetándola de la cabeza y revolviéndole totalmente el cabello.

— **¡Hahahahahaha!** —se escucha una carcajada, que conocemos muy bien. — **Realmente eres muy graciosa, en un segundo los haces ponerse al límite y al siguiente los relajas totalmente** — dice entrando por la puerta de géminis mi amigo y el caballero de cáncer DM, entrando en ropa normal de entrenamiento, trae su armadura en su caja (nunca se me ha quedado el nombre de la caja).

— **¡AH! ¡Malvado!, ¡como tu tienes el cabello lacio!** —dice Okura alejando a Kanon de su cabello, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos (de esas de la risa) mientras se trata de acomodar el cabello, se ha tenido que deshacer su media coleta y trenza.

— **Moo** —se queja soltándose su cabellos— **malvado** —sigue quejándose— **uno no se mete con el cabello de una chica** —sigue quejándose, no me lo puedo creer.

— **te vas a seguir quejando de eso** — dice sorprendido DM acercándose a nosotros con una ceja alzada en duda y su sonrisa de medio lado, apenas lleva escuchando a Okura unos segundos, me da miedo pensar que se lleven bien…un escalofrío me recorrió completo.

— **Como chica tengo el derecho a quejarme por mi cabello** —dice orgullosamente alzando el puño, cuando hace esos gestos se ve tan tierna, mas por el echo de que hace una pose épica para una estupidez.

— **Hahaha bien aprovéchalo entonces** —dice DM entre risas.

— **¡Pero por su puesto!** , **si tengo que soportar mi periodo por ser mujer, por lo menos me quedo con las ventajas no crees** — ante esto los cinco nos ponemos rojos, todas esas cosas femeninas.

— **¡Hahaha!** —Suelta una carcajada— ¡ **Oh por favor!, son unos hombres grandes hechos y derechos no puede darles vergüenza esos temas todavía…aun que es tan divertido ver sus reacciones** — y continua riéndose de nosotros.

— **Me agradas niña** — dice DM sorprendentemente— **Dime DM sin formalismos por favor** —dice sonriendo de medio lado tirando una de sus sonrisas coquetas, por que fuera de los terrenos del santuario y Rodorio coquetea con todas las chicas y Okura siendo como es, técnicamente el puede coquetear con ella y ella no huirá. Y ella solo alza un poco las cejas en sorpresa pero no dice nada al respecto…ni se sonroja.

— **Me parece bien** — responde sonriendo de medio lado y con una ceja alzada, bien por lo menos no se a quejado de que el la llame niña…Okura si sabe escoger sus batallas.

— **DM me podrías hacer un favor** — Wooo ojos de cachorro como dice ella, demasiada ternura, a los cinco nos sorprendió. De donde saco eso…no le queda da miedo, es demasiado adorable para ser seguro. Imperceptiblemente los cinco nos sonrojamos, pero por la sorpresa pero nada mas, espero que como esta concentrada en sus ojos de cachorro no lo note, por que no lo perdonara.

— **Woo que tierna ¿Qué es?** — pregunta curioso y sorprendido. Facepalm interno, se me olvida que DM tampoco se guarda nada, acá nosotros cuatro viendo sin poder decir que es tierna y este es lo primero que dice.

— **Apaga a las mascaras de miedo que tienes en tu casa, no puedo pasar sin que me carguen, me dan mucho miedo** —dice sin vergüenza alguna con las manos juntas frente a su rostro en modo de suplica.

— **Bien esa es la idea** —responde DM orgullosamente.

—¡ **Oh por favor!** — responde Okura aumentando sus ojos de cachorro acercándose a DM haciendo n puchero con los labios, demonios es muy tierna, nada mas le faltaría llorar y obtendría cualquier cosa de nosotros…pero quien sabe de DM.

— **Bien podemos hacer una apuesta, si haces algo que me sorprenda y justifique que "apague" como has dicho mis mascaras las apagare, si no tendrás que soportar ser cargada de un lado a otro o no se pagarme con algo cada vez que pases** —dice cínicamente.

— **Ha caseta de peaje** —responde Okura — **Bien, cuanto tiempo tengo** —agrega de una forma muy entretenida, sus ojos han cambiado nuevamente de color, de nuevo son dorados. Se jira y caminado un poco lejos de nosotros, de espaldas parece que esta pensativa.

— **Tienes hasta el atardecer de mañana** — responde aun con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella se jira viendo nos a los cinco, todo su lenguaje corporal cambio de golpe, su cabello ondulado enmarcándole el rostro, sus ojos de un tono naranja como el fuego, de una manera muy atrayente y seductora dice— **no necesito tanto tiempo** —responde con una voz algo rasposa y efectivamente seductora. Los cinco contuvimos el aliento…de golpe, ella solo sonríe de medio lado. (N.A: Quieran o no es universitaria y he visto ese efecto en persona)

Camina a paso firme, lenta y seductoramente hacia DM viéndolo fijamente, como hipnotizándolo, cuando esta frente a el, alza su mano derecha hacia el pecho de DM, todos incluidos DM estamos inmóviles. Posa su dedo índice en su pecho y seductoramente lo recorre hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa de DM y lo jala un poco para inclinarlo, al tenerlo a una altura adecuada para ella, su mano continua su recorrido a su rostro pasa un pequeño mechón rebelde de DM detrás de su oreja, y vemos como un escalofrío lo recorre yen todo momento el se va sonrojando mas y mas, mientras nosotros cuatro o por lo menos yo me quedo sin aliento.

Ella lo toma del cuello y lo acerca hacia su rostro, ella acerca sus labios hacia los de DM lentamente estoy seguro de que el siente su respiración sobre sus labios, estando sus labios a unos centímetros no, a unos milímetros de los de el, ella se jira y rápidamente le da un beso increíblemente atronador en la oreja. DM se lleva la mano a la oreja y aun esta severamente sonrojado.

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella solo sonríe.

— **¿Y bien?** — Pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una pose de victoria con los puños en sus caderas, por lo menos yo no puedo formar palabras, eso no me lo esperaba.

Todos nos quedamos boca abiertos, me puedo imaginar como esta DM.

— **Tú ganas mujer** — es lo único que responde DM ruborizado. Ella solo sonríe.

* * *

Notas:

Muahaha que les pareció el desmadre que armo Okura, que tal lo que piensa Aphrodite de todo. Que les parecería el punto de vista de Okura de lo que sucedió este capitulo o así lo dejamos, si una sola persona lo pide lo pongo.

SI pasan por Wattpad, tanbien estoy publicando esta historia allí. Solo Aviso por si se la encuentran, la estoy publicando yo, no me la han pirateado aun, y ahí estoy comenzando a subir los capítulos ya editados con correcciones y sugerencias que me han dado y aquí lo are cuando recupere mi Internet, por ahora estoy subiendo con los datos de mi teléfono.

Cualquier palabra que no conozcan díganme por que no se me ocurre nada.

No se si a alguien se le ocurrió que fueran a ser los gemelos los primeros maestros. Bueno fue Saga pero Kanon andaba aburrido así que se enlisto.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

LobaMayor1810: NO te apures, no creo dejar de actualizar, lo are por lo menos una vez al mes (espero mas seguido) pero mínimo una vez al mes, prometido. Y si no puedo subiré algún Omake que tengo bastantes.

SerenaChibaMoon: Hey lamento la tardanza, pero planeo actualizar una vez al mes mínimo y si no es actualizar en la historia seria un Omake. Espero que este no te haya decepcionado.

Rai: No te preocupes no dejare de actualizar, pero será mensualmente mínimo, espero que mas seguido, pero esas no prometo nada. DE nada y no veo final para esta historia, para los siguiente el arco actual si, pero para lo demás todavía no, esto va para largo tiempo.

Marde State: Gracias, eso es muy amable, realmente eso solo me ha pasado con fic que realmente me atrapan, es un buen halagó (para mi por lo menos) la desvelada en lunes.

Lo se hasta yo encontré el capitulo aburrido, pero era necesario. SI en algún momento Okura se vuelve un Sue no dudes en avisarme, eso es lo peor y Okura no esta echa para eso, probablemente se enferma si se entera. Las conversaciones e escriben solas, a veces me río sola, por que digo los diálogos antes de escribirlos, entonces si es gracioso.

Espero que esos detalles hayan mejorado tan siquiera un poco, es en lo que mas me tarde y los capítulos anteriores los estoy editando, bueno los archivos originales, si encuentras mas errores no dudes en mencionármelos ya que me ayudan a mejorar.

mugetsu-chan xd: Waa te comprendo el mío fallo mucho y ahora funciona bien bajo la amenaza de que comprare otro nuevo mágicamente dejo de fallar. Pero conozco esa desesperación. Si espera a que Okura diga eso frente a ellos, por que lo hará les dirá smexys en sus caras, sin vergüenza alguna. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

Alessia Scarlet: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta tanto. Intento subir por lo menos una vez al mes un capitulo de la historia o si no por lo menos un Omake de situaciones con los dorados, o los de bronce.

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no saben como me tarde desde el tiempo que le dio DM hasta a el final, por cierto no se noto que me dio flojera escribir el nombre completo de DM. Espero no haberlas desilusionado con el desmadre de DM al final decidí mezclar las opciones y que Okura se llevara entre las patas a los dorados presentes.

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie. Hey de verdad me han ayudado con las correcciones cualquier detalle que no les parezca por favor háganmelo notar.

Y si en algún momento Okura se vuelve una Sue díganmelo inmediatamente no se lo guarden, no vaya a ser que Okura se de cuenta y quiera conquistar el mundo por venganza, bueno creo que exagero…aun que considerando que es Okura puede ser una opción.

Saludos


	17. 17-Aiolia, DM

1/Enero/2016

* * *

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

Narración, si lo normal, puede ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

— **Diálogo** _s_ — ahora serán con negritas, mas adelante cunado descubra como editarlos, editare los capítulos anteriores. Espero que ahora sea más fácil entenderme.

" _pensamientos_ "

— " _voces extrañas en la mente_ "— puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc…y últimamente Shion. Es lo mismo que pensamientos solo que con los guiones ( — ).

Palabras* o frases* al final pondré su significado o tratare de explicarlas, algunas cosas pondré el nombre en ingles y googlean la palabra, no tiene muchas variables en ese idioma.

 _Frases o palabras en_ — _Español_ —lo demás esta en "griego"…imaginémoslo así. La diferencia a las " _voces extrañas en la mente_ " es que no tiene " "

Los puntos de vista desde que DM llego

* * *

Diario de Okura 5 día.

17- Aiolia, DM.

Aiolia

— **¡Hahahahahaha!** —escucho a DM, ese timbre tan curioso que tiene al reírse es único. — **Realmente eres muy graciosa, en un segundo los haces ponerse al límite y al siguiente los relajas totalmente** — dice mientras entra en géminis, ropa normal, la armadura guardada (nunca se me ha quedado el nombre de la caja).

— **¡AH! ¡Malvado!, ¡como tu tienes el cabello lacio!** —dice Okura alejando a Kanon de su cabello, deshaciendo su trenza.

— **Moo** —se queja acomodándose el cabello— **malvado** —sigue quejándose de una manera muy mona inflando las mejillas— **uno no se mete con el cabello de una chica** —sigue quejándose de manera adorable, como los niños del santuario.

— ¿ **Te vas a seguir quejando de eso?** — habla DM acercándose a nosotros con una ceja alzada en duda y su sonrisa de medio lado. Apuesto que a Okura y a el se les ocurrirán cosas muy divertidas.

— **Como chica tengo el derecho a quejarme por mi cabello** —dice orgullosamente alzando el puño, aww que tierna, las damas tienen ese derecho ya que son para admirar no para maltratar.

— **Hahaha bien aprovéchalo entonces** —dice DM entre risas, lo comprendo yo también me rió.

— **¡Pero por su puesto!** , **si tengo que soportar mi periodo por ser mujer, por lo menos me quedo con las ventajas no crees** — ante esto los cinco nos ponemos rojos, todas esas cosas femeninas, no es algo con lo que tratamos, ni siquiera se como funcionan… ¡Demonios por que lo dice!

— **¡Hahaha!** —Suelta una carcajada a costa nuestra— ¡ **Oh por favor!, son unos hombres grandes hechos y derechos no puede darles vergüenza esos temas todavía…aun que es tan divertido ver sus reacciones** — y continua riéndose de nosotros maaa traviesa esta.

— **Me agradas niña** — dice DM obviamente, par de sinvergüenzas— **Dime DM sin formalismos por favor** —ahh le esta coqueteando a Okura este infeliz le esta coqueteando a Okura. Hahahaha y ella solo alza un poco las cejas en sorpresa pero no dice nada al respecto…ni se sonroja. JA lo ignoro por completo. Eso le enseñara.

— **Me parece bien** — responde sonriendo de medio lado, me sorprende que no le haya reclamado lo de "niña".

— **DM me podrías hacer un favor** — Wooo ojos de cachorro, arma secreta numero 1. Hare lo que digas pero detente. Imperceptiblemente los cinco nos sonrojamos. Espero que como esta concentrada en sus ojos de cachorro no lo note, por que no lo perdonara y lo hará mas seguido, eso seria peligroso, tendría a mi hermano en la palma de la mano. (Según yo Aiolos es un amante de las cosas tiernas, como Okura)

— **Woo que tierna ¿Qué es?** — Waaa lo dijo como si nada. Y yo sin poder decir que es tierna y este es lo primero que dice.

— **Apaga a las mascaras de miedo que tienes en tu casa, no puedo pasar sin que me carguen, me dan mucho miedo** —dice sin vergüenza alguna con las manos juntas frente a su rostro en modo de suplica, con un gesto increíblemente adorable, y por alguna razón se ve mas pequeña aun.

— **Bien esa es la idea** —responde DM orgullosamente.

—¡ **Oh por favor!** — responde Okura aumentando sus ojos de cachorro acercándose a DM haciendo un puchero con los labios, demonios es muy tierna, espero que DM no la haga llorar, si lo hace se las vera con migo y Aiolos.

— **Bien podemos hacer una apuesta, si haces algo que me sorprenda y justifique que "apague" como has dicho mis mascaras las apagare, si no tendrás que soportar ser cargada de un lado a otro o no se pagarme con algo cada vez que pases** — esto será divertido, tal vez Okura haga una travesura a DM, si es así la ayudare seria divertido.

— **Ha caseta de peaje** —responde Okura — **Bien, cuanto tiempo tengo** —agrega algo interesada, nos da la espalda y camina un poco.

— **Tienes hasta el atardecer de mañana** — DM responde aun con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella se jira viendo nos a los cinco, todo su lenguaje corporal cambio de golpe, su cabello ondulado enmarcándole el rostro, sus ojos de un tono naranja como el fuego, de una manera muy atrayente y seductora dice— **no necesito tanto tiempo** —responde con una voz algo rasposa y efectivamente seductora. Los cinco contuvimos el aliento…de golpe, ella solo sonríe de medio lado.

Camina a paso firme, lenta y seductoramente hacia DM viéndolo fijamente, como hipnotizándolo, cuando esta frente a el, alza su mano derecha hacia el pecho de DM, todos incluidos DM estamos inmóviles. Posa su dedo índice en su pecho y seductoramente lo recorre hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa de DM y lo jala un poco para inclinarlo, al tenerlo a una altura adecuada para ella, su mano continua su recorrido a su rostro pasa un pequeño mechón rebelde de DM detrás de su oreja, y vemos como un escalofrío lo recorre y en todo momento el se va sonrojando mas y mas, mientras nosotros cuatro o por lo menos yo me quedo sin aliento.

Ella lo toma del cuello y lo acerca hacia su rostro, ella acerca sus labios hacia los de DM lentamente estoy seguro de que el siente su respiración sobre sus labios, estando sus labios a unos centímetros no, a unos milímetros de los de el, ella se jira y rápidamente le da un beso increíblemente atronador en la oreja. DM se lleva la mano a la oreja y aun esta severamente sonrojado.

Yo también llevo mi mano a mi oreja ¡auch!, cuando era pequeño Aiolos me hacia eso, te deja un zumbido en el oído un buen rato.

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella solo sonríe.

— **¿Y bien?** — Pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una pose de victoria con los puños en sus caderas, por lo menos yo no puedo formar palabras, me estoy torciendo de la risa…por dentro.

Todos se quedan boca abiertos, me puedo imaginar como esta DM.

— **Tú ganas mujer** — es lo único que responde DM ruborizado. Ella solo sonríe.

DM

— **¡Hahahahahaha!** —no puedo evitar reírme ante lo que acabo de ver — **Realmente eres muy graciosa, en un segundo los haces ponerse al límite y al siguiente los relajas totalmente** — digo algo emocionado.

— **¡AH! ¡Malvado!, ¡como tu tienes el cabello lacio!** —dice Okura alejando a Kanon de su cabello, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos (de esas de la risa) mientras se trata de acomodar el cabello. ¡Ja! parece un cachorro planeando travesuras.

— **Moo** —se queja soltándose su cabellos— **malvado** —sigue quejándose— **uno no se mete con el cabello de una chica** —si probablemente se va a vengar, tengo que ver eso.

— **te vas a seguir quejando de eso** — digo sorprendido acercándome a ellos con una ceja alzada en duda y una sonrisa de medio lado, esta chica me agrada, talvez la haga mi minion.

— **Como chica tengo el derecho a quejarme por mi cabello** —dice orgullosamente alzando el puño, si es un cachorro.

— **Hahaha bien aprovéchalo entonces** —digo entre risas.

— **¡Pero por su puesto!** , **si tengo que soportar mi periodo por ser mujer, por lo menos me quedo con las ventajas no crees** — ante esto los cinco nos ponemos rojos, todas esas cosas femeninas, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho este cachorro no tienen vergüenza.

— **¡Hahaha!** —Suelta una carcajada— ¡ **Oh por favor!, son unos hombres grandes hechos y derechos no puede darles vergüenza esos temas todavía…aun que es tan divertido ver sus reacciones** — y continua riéndose de nosotros.

— **Me agradas niña** — digo sorprendido, no me lo esperaba— **Dime DM sin formalismos por favor** —digo con una sonrisa rompe corazones, por que aun que soy humilde soy popular con las chicas, y ella no esta nada mal y sumándole que parece no tenerme miedo, no pierdo nada. Y ella solo alza un poco las cejas en sorpresa pero no dice nada al respecto…ni se sonroja…¿maa esta descompuesta?

— **Me parece bien** — me responde de manera genial, ja que tierno cachorro.

— **DM me podrías hacer un favor** — Wooo el cachorro al ataque, quiero acariciarle la cabeza, demasiada ternura, a los cinco nos sorprendió. Waa tan adorable…me pregunto ¿si le pido que ladre lo hará?

— **Woo que tierna ¿Qué es?** — no lo puedo evitar es un cachorrito, de labrador chocolate por su color de cabello aun que viéndola bien con el cabello suelto seria un coquer spaniel…o tal vez un coli.

— **Apaga a las mascaras de miedo que tienes en tu casa, no puedo pasar sin que me carguen, me dan mucho miedo** —¡Oh! quiere decir que ya vio mi obra de arte.

— **Bien esa es la idea** —responde orgullosamente, obviamente si no dieran miedo no tendrían gracia.

—¡ **Oh por favor!** — ¡Wooo! se hizo mas tierna es un cachorrito de ¡Golden retriever!. No puedo negarme pero tampoco puedo decir que si tan fácilmente, ¿que pasaría con mi imagen?

— **Bien podemos hacer una apuesta, si haces algo que me sorprenda y justifique que "apague" como has dicho mis mascaras las apagare, si no tendrás que soportar ser cargada de un lado a otro o no se pagarme con algo cada vez que pases** —le pediré un beso cada que pace jajajaja salgo ganando… ¡que ladre!

— **Ha caseta de peaje** —responde Okura — **Bien, cuanto tiempo tengo** —responde muy juguetonamente, si tuviera una cola se movería de una lado a otro como un cachorro viendo un juguete.

— **Tienes hasta el atardecer de mañana** — respondo con una de mis mejores sonrisas, muchas chicas han caído con esta.

Ella se jira viendo nos a los cinco, todo su lenguaje corporal cambio de golpe, su cabello ondulado enmarcándole el rostro, sus ojos de un tono naranja como el fuego, de una manera muy atrayente y seductora dice— **no necesito tanto tiempo** —responde con una voz algo rasposa y efectivamente seductora. Los cinco contuvimos el aliento…de golpe, ella solo sonríe de medio lado

Camina a paso firme, lenta y seductoramente hacia mi viéndome fijamente, como hipnotizándome, mi corazón late muy rápido no me esperaba esto, cuando esta frente a mi, alza su mano derecha hacia mi pecho, todos estamos inmóviles. Posa su dedo índice en mi pecho y seductoramente lo recorre hasta llegar al cuello de mi camisa y lo jala un poco para inclinarme, al tenerme a una altura adecuada para ella, su mano continua su recorrido a mi rostro pasa un pequeño mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda con cada roce, todo momento siento como me voy sonrojando mas y mas, mientras nosotros cuatro están mudos…aun así no dejan de verme con molestia, una increíble molestia ¡JA otra ganancia les jodi el día! …no, no entrenare con ellos por un tiempo.

Ella me toma del cuello y me acerca hacia su rostro, ella acerca sus labios hacia los míos dolorosamente lento siento su respiración sobre mis labios, estando sus labios a unos centímetros no, a unos milímetros de los de los, ella se jira y rápidamente me da un beso increíblemente atronador en la oreja. Me llev la mano a la oreja y me sonrojo más, por el echo de la sensación y por que me ha engañado ya estaba saboreando el beso. ¡Mal minion, mal minion!

Me zumba el oído.

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella solo sonríe.

— **¿Y bien?** — Pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una pose de victoria con los puños en sus caderas. ¡Oh ya esta decidido le robare un beso! ¡Por mi honor! ¡Rebanchaaaaa!

— **Tú ganas mujer** — le cedo esta victoria a este doberman.

* * *

Notas:

Sentía que estaría aburrido pero me divertí mucho en este capitulo.

Ja que les parece DM amante de los perros. No lo puedo evitar por alguna razón mezcla bien.

Como voy a subir dos capítulos en esta ocasión las respuestas a sus comentarios estarán en el otro capitulo.

Saludos feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año.

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie. Hey de verdad me han ayudado con las correcciones cualquier detalle que no les parezca por favor háganmelo notar.

Saludos.


	18. 18-Sueño

1/Enero/2016

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

Narración, si lo normal, puedo ser la OC o los demás personajes pero con ellos avisare.

— **Diálogo** _s_ — ahora serán con negritas, mas adelante cunado descubra como editarlos, editare los capítulos anteriores. Espero que ahora sea más fácil entenderme.

" _pensamientos_ "

— " _voces extrañas en la mente_ "— puede ser la conciencia, voces malvadas etc…y últimamente Shion. Es lo mismo que pensamientos solo que con los guiones ( — ).

Palabras* o frases* al final pondré su significado o tratare de explicarlas, algunas cosas pondré el nombre en ingles y googlean la palabra, no tiene muchas variables en ese idioma.

 _Frases o palabras en_ — _Español_ —lo demás esta en "griego"…imaginémoslo así. La diferencia a las " _voces extrañas en la mente_ " es que no tiene " "

— ¡…! — en este si no especifico quien lo hace es que son todos, realmente no es dialogo es como cara de sorpresa con reacción todo.

* * *

Diario de Okura 6º día.

17- Sueño

— **Mmm este lugar es extraño—** digo observando mi alrededor me encuentro en un claro en un bosque…bueno creo que es un claro este termina en un acantilado con una vista que roba aliento, frente a mi montañas y valles se expanden bajo el acantilado, tras de mi un árbol enorme en el medio del claro… ¿como no lo vi antes?, me dirijo asía el bosque si quiero saber donde estoy este hermoso paisaje no me ayudara, tras de mi comienza el atardecer pero no me giro a ver, de repente un voz.

— **Siempre tan practica ¿no? —** una voz nostálgica al girarme veo a una mujer a un costado del árbol observando el atardecer. ¿Cómo se me paso? ¡Probablemente igual que el árbol entupidamente gigante!

La veo pero no la puedo ver, el atardecer esta justo tras ella solo veo su silueta.

— **lamento las futuras molestias, pero cuando encuentres este lugar tendrás mas respuesta…probablemente—** dice alegremente realmente no creo que de verdad lo lamente, no se si me esta viendo o esta dándome la espalda…no importa, por alguna razón me molesta. Si su voz me molesta.

— **¿Pero que? —** es todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que todo se ponga oscuro.

Comienzo a escuchar mi despertador…así que tuve un sueño raro… ¿pues que cene que me callo mal?

— **Yo no me puedo despertar** —digo refunfuñando bajo las colchas, no puedo abrir los ojos y el despertador no deja de sonar. Y aun así lo escucho tan lejos, pero tan lejos. — **Ya cállate aparato del demonio** — digo enterrándome mas profundamente en mis cobijas, efectivamente volviéndome a dormir.

— **OKURA** —Escucho una voz muy lejana y tan jodidamente conocida— **El aparato del demonio, se callaría si te levantaras a apagarlo** — me dice agriamente la voz.

— **Cállate tú también y apágalo** —respondo amortiguadamente por la cobija.

— **O.K.U.R.A** — dice de una manera profunda esa molesta voz.

— **A como jodes Aphrodite que mi nombre no es insulto** — le reprocho, este infeliz no me deja dormir en paz.

— **Sabes la hora que es mal educada** — me responde, arrebatándome lo mas sagrado para mi en este momento, mi cobertor.

Un momento de silencio no escucho nada.

— **Vuélvela a tapar** — escucho una segunda voz e inmediatamente recupero mi cobertor. Resulta ser la de Shion a se a ganado un premio.

— **¡Dioses Okura!—S** e escucha una tercera voz, su amigo inseparable.

— **Pervertidos, díganme que por lo menos traigo la ropa interior** —les digo acomodándome nuevamente en mi preciado nido. AKA un short pequeño y un blusa de tirantes…tsk mojigatos.

— **Si y solo eso ¿no tienes ropas de noche? mujer** —genial DM también.

— **¿Que rayos hacen todos ustedes aquí metidos en mi cuarto?, no cambio la pregunta ¿dentro de mi casa?** —refunfuño volviéndome a quedar dormida.

— **Okura no te vuelvas a dormir** —me dice amenazadoramente Aphrodite.

— **Realmente no he estado despierta desde que comenzamos ha hablar** — respondo, realmente sigo mas dormida que despierta, por mucho.

— **Okura ya es muy tarde te tienes que levantar** —me insiste la rosa agria. Pero dulcemente se escucha tan lejos, les avisare, no vaya a ser que se vayan muy lejos y se pierdan.

— **Que alegría los escucho tan lejos, así es mejor me dejaran dormir tranquila mas tiempo** — digo acomodándome y volviendo a un sueño muy profundo. — **Adiós pervertidos, déjenme dormir, los quiero hasta mañana…mejor hasta pasado mañana** —digo acomodándome de lo lindo…al que se le ocurra moverme lo muerdo, me acomode perfectamente.

— **¡…! —**

— **¡Oe, Oe, Oe! —** Comienza Dohko algo nervioso **—¡ no vayas asía la luz! —** de la nada sale con una estupidez, con lo guapo que es y sabio de vez en cuando se le salen cosas MUY graciosas.

— **¡ni que me fuera a morir! solo déjenme dormir en paz, probablemente solo estoy resfriada o algo—** mientras decía eso de la nada una mano muy fresca (y grande) se poso en mi frente **—¡oha! que bien se siente—** digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, demonios que se sintió bien …. Ahora que lo pienso que mano tan grande…o las mías son pequeñas.

— **Tiene fiebre—** dice una voz que realmente no reconozco, pero es tan... es tan… ¿hipnotizante?... ¿encantadora?...es grave es de hombre, pero es relajante… ¿De quien será? ¡Demonios no puedo abrir los ojos!

Si es Camus me desmayo. El es uno de mis crush. Bueno en Hyoga pero viendo que Saori tienen 15 años no me agrada tener una crush en un niño así que la cambie a su maestro…muhahahaha. ¡Pero si vea al chico lo abrazare sin remordimientos!

— **Parece como si hubiera gastado todo su cosmos de un golpe—** agrega la voz perfecta.

— **Imposible apenas ayer Saga me puso a meditar—** respondo tranquilamente **,** no estoy muy dormida ya pero de verdad no puedo abrir los ojos están muy pesados y tengo mucho sueño… ¿traeré lagañas?

— **Probablemente que se esforzó mucho físicamente y mentalmente; se agoto—** complementa Dohko muy pensativo.

— **Puede ser—** responde Shion tranquilamente **—Camus puedes quedarte con ella hasta el atardecer, después le pediré al especialista que venga a cuidarla al anochecer—** completa Shion con una orden, pero realmente tenia que ser el, no se si tengo buena suerte o mala, pero ¡¿Por qué Camus?!

— **¿el especialista?...¡Ah! ¿Aiolos? —** responde el que ahora se que es Camus.

— **si el especialista en niños enfermos—** responde DM, en pocas palabras a el le dejaban el trabajo de cuidar a los caballeros dorados cuando eran pequeños y se enfermaban, con su personalidad se entiende.

— **no hay problema, de todas maneras iba a pasar la tarde leyendo—** responde tranquilamente el de Acuario.

— **¿Tengo una duda por que están todos aquí metidos?—** seriamente me lo llevo preguntando desde que comenzó este circo… ¿tengo ropa sucia en el suelo?...no creo que la puse en el canasto.

— **Es una historia graciosa—** responde Dohko.

— **Después se la cuentan, ya déjenla dormir en paz. —** Dios amo a este hombre, Camus cásate con migo… bueno no es para tanto, se ha ganado una s galletas. ¡Desde hoy el tiene mi respeto!

— **Bien vendré a ver como sigues en el día descansa, bueno todos fuera…tu también Dohko—** dice alegremente Shion.

— **mooo no quiero dejar a la pequeña Okura sola con Camus—** refunfuña Dohko

— **A que se refiere maestro—** responde obviamente Camus, un poco ofendido he de destacar, no oí ningún paso de salida y oí algunas risas entre dientes así que todos escucharon ese lindo comentario del maestro.

— **me preocupo por Camus—** responde el MUY gracioso de Dohko.

— **¡Púdrete! —** es lo único que yo respondo sarcásticamente desde mi capullo de cobijas. Con eso todos soltaron una carcajada, Shion, Dohko, Aphrodite, DM, Camus.

Dohko, no sabrás cuando, no sabrás como pero un día de estos algún postre de los que te daré tendrá purgante, escucho la risa de Shion así que agrego, es un secreto mi querido patriarca, así que intente no cambiar golosinas con el.

—"lo tendré en mente" — me responde tranquilamente en mi mente.

* * *

Notas:

Lamento la tardanza, feliz año nuevo

Gracias a todos por tomar su tiempo y dejarme sus lindos reviews.

kat-drayer: Que bueno que te agrade. Gracias estaré al pendiente, yo también después descubro palabras mal escritas después de publicarlo, no entiendo por que no antes.

LobaMayor1810 o Loba-san: Cuando lo escribí estaba que me moría de la risa, y el 17 también, gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Rai: Gracias y prometo actualizar cada que pueda y te lo aseguro falta muchooooo para que termine, tengo finales de arcos pero no de la historia.

Shiro Mugetsu o mugetsu-chan xd: Por alguna razón no me pude imaginar todavía los de Saga y Kanon ellos por alguna razón me paren difíciles, son confianzudos(Kanon) pero todavía no son muy celosos (si aja, pregúntale a DM)aun que realmente les agrada bastante que Okura los diferencia a simple vista. Gracias, en wattpad voy bien lenta jajaja y solo subo esta historia. no entiendo muy bien como funciona ahí pero sigo subiendo capítulos ahí ya que para algunos es mas fácil acceder a esa pagina.

Frozen Scorpion: Asi era al principio pero Okura quería hacerle una travesura a DM quien soy yo para negárselo (soy débil ante los ojos de cachorro) No Milo no se sonrojaría, el le roba el beso ahí...el no se queda con las ganas ni de broma. (Creo que te referías a milo sino pues ya lo dije). El punto de vista de Okura no me gusto como me salio así que lo quite del capitulo anterior…no me gustaba y no me gustaba…con decirte que estuvo tentada a darle un rodillazo en lugar del beso en la oreja y yo ¡no tiempo, tiempo!…mis personajes se mandan solos. No creas que no te tuve en consideración simplemente no degusto como salio.

Tsuki girasol: Gracias, así lo are.

akari chan: ¡Wooo que puntería un review de navidad! Gracias, me agrada mucho que te guste la historia. Despacio que voy de prisa, Okura se relacionara con todos hasta los de bronce ya vez que hace unos capítulos se las estaba rayando a los pobre chicos, pero quiero ir introduciéndolos lentamente, los condenados necesitan su tiempo en las luces si no se enojan, si ciento que le falto tiempo a Camus (como quiera se compensa en el siguiente capitulo.

Les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año mucha salud y felicidad.

Las actualizaciones continuaran pero eso si no se cada cuando serán en este momento no puedo prometer nada. Pero no se detendrán.

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie. Hey de verdad me han ayudado con las correcciones cualquier detalle que no les parezca por favor háganmelo notar.

Saludos de chocolate.


	19. 19- Niñera

25/Marzo/2016

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

* * *

Okura: todas las instrucciones vienen en los capítulos anteriores ya se los deben de saber de memoria así que usare este espacio para responder preguntas echas para mi y mis ocurrencias, si se les antoja también puedo secuestrar…digo convencer a un bishie de que venga aquí conmigo y contestamos preguntas.

Sakura Hatsu: ¿por que dijiste bishie y no caballero?

Okura: No solo en Saint seiya hay bishies y soy un personaje de ficción puedo traer a quien pidan muahahaha.

Sakura Hatsu: me das miedo.

Okura: Ahh Saga y Aphrodite dicen lo mismo ¿Por qué será?

Sakura Hatsu: Tú por que crees animal. Cállate y déjalos leer ya el fic.

Okura: OK…tú das más miedo.

* * *

19- Niñera

Diario de Okura 6º día.

(Bueno noche del 6º)

— **Entonces, ¿que cuentas?** — Es lo primero que pregunto a mi crush…ehm digo Camus la siguiente vez o la primera vez que despierto. Abriendo mis ojitos espío a Camus en mi escritorio leyendo algunos libros. Mi diario no por su puesto…te lo pierdes por ser tan alto muahahaha.

— **Veo que al fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes?** — me pregunta amablemente poniendo el separador en el libro que estaba leyendo y lo cerro.

— **Cansada** — ciertamente estoy muy cansada— pero ya no puedo dormir— respondo honestamente levantado me.

— **eso es por que has estado con fiebre y no has comido, asta hace poco se te bajo la fiebre** — me dice tranquilamente… Wa me estuvo cuidando…eso quiere decir que…sip toco mi frente el clásico paño húmedo en mi frente…lo estuvo cambiando ¡¿por mi?! Siento mi sonrojo.

Realmente espero no haber dicho nada medio dormida…si me preguntan cosas mientras estoy dormida contesto y para acabarla digo 100% la verdad, sin vergüenza y sin modales.

— **Así que ¿soy muy apuesto verdad?** — pregunta de la nada.

Y yo sumida en mis pensamientos respondo sin darme cuenta — **Si** — en ese instante mi rostro conoce mi mano. (facepalm)

— **Woo ni lo pensaste** — agrega sorprendido

— **¿De donde vino esa pregunta?** —pregunto esperanzada en que crea que soy una sin vergüenza coqueta y no se haya dado cuenta de que hablo dormida.

— **Hablas dormida** — ¡MIERDA! trágame tierra. — **y al parecer dices solo la verdad** — el maldito estuvo probando…estuvo entretenido el infeliz, muy mi crush pero eso es trampa.

— **podrías decirme que mas dije, por favor—** digo con mis mejores ojos de cachorrito con fiebre ja aprovecho las mejillas rojas. ¡Ha! a funcionado en este mundo igual que el anime el sonrojo leve son rayas rojas o rosas, hasta creen que no me doy cuenta, es lo primero que note. Los ojos de cachorro obtienen sonrojo inmediato. **—No es algo que recuerde—** agrego por que es la verdad.

— **Pues…que somos demasiado guapos para ser reales, los ojos de cachorrito son tu arma mas fuerte y al mismo tiempo tu debilidad, vas a purgar al maestro Dohko, deseas que Athenea nos prohíba usar ropa en la parte superior al cuerpo y cito "solo los caballeros dorados", quieres peinar a Mū, también** —dice tranquilamente…como si lo que dijera no fuera vergonzoso.

— **Hasta ahí…me imagino lo demás** —respondo rápidamente y avergonzada. — **Es que su cabello es rosa y liso quiero comprobar si no es algodón de azúcar** — agrego rápidamente.

— **En serio solo te importa eso** — agrega sorprendido…que lindo.

— **Mira todo en la lista es imposible menos purgar a Dohko y los ojos de cachorro son inevitables lo que se compensa es que no todos pueden hacerlos** —respondo animadamente.

— **Tienes razón en eso, pero si le preguntas a Mū el te dejara peinarlo…probablemente** — me responde pensativo, de ¿verdad cree que me dejara peinarlo?...olvidando eso me preocupa lo que sabe de mi, el plan de cero camisas… fue descubierto.

— **¿Tu crees? tendré que preguntarle** — respondo ilusionada. **— Me voy a levantar** — aviso, no valla a ser que haga un Hinata, por cierto así es bautice el acto de sonrojarse fuertemente como Hinata.

— **¡Espera!** — me dice rápidamente con un leve sonrojo, triste no llego a un Hinata. Se jira totalmente en la silla y me da la espalda, ¿maa? pensé que se saldría del cuarto pero bueno.

Vamos a molestarlo un poco— **¿Qué paso?** — pregunto inocentemente.

— **Tu ropa no es apropiada** —me responde firmemente, para mí de lo más adorable.

— **Claro que no, es pijama, no tiene caso que se apropiada tiene que ser cómoda…y no esta tan mal** — digo entre risas, buscando en el armario una playera y un pantalón suelto de algodón* y todo me pongo sobre la pijama — **Listo ya estoy decente** — agrego alegremente con las manos en la cadera.

— **Gracias** — responde— **pero aun así no deberías levantarte si quieres algo yo te lo busco** — me dice calmadamente…no se que este pensando pero tiene las orejas rojas.

— **Por si te lo preguntas, la pijama esta debajo de la ropa** — digo calmadamente estirando un poco la playera ¡Quiero un Hinata!

—...— muahaha obtuve mi Hinata.

Ya contenta con lo sucedido…quiero dulces— **¡quiero dulces!** — o si me guardo las cosas tan bien…de que me sirve pensar antes de hablar si de cualquier forma lo digo.

— **¿Quieres algo?** — pregunto al apuesto caballero con cara de " ¿es en serio?"

— **No vas a cocinar** —me dice firmemente, woo que buena niñera.

— **No, pero tengo diente dulce así que tengo dulces preparados ¿gustas algo?** — digo inocentemente.

— **Bien, pero dime yo lo busco** — me dice caballerosamente, o mas bien terco como una mula, pero ya me vestí así que voy yo.

— **Naah , además ya me canse de estar acostada, me encanta estar acostada, pero por que tengo que estar no es divertido, cuando es mi elección es tan bello** — digo desde el fondo del corazón.

— **En pocas palabras eres una perezosa** — me dice alzando una ceja.

— **Sip** — ni la pensé.

— **Debería darte algo de vergüenza aceptar eso** — me dice con cara de "no me lo puedo creer", creo que esta apunto de hacer un facepalm.

— **Nop ni un poco** — mee es la verdad de que sirve negarlo.

— **Ven y estate tranquilo** — le digo saliendo del cuarto ¡al fin!

Comienzo a cantar la canción del pudín ya que antes de entrenar prepare pudín… y muchos. — **Giga-pudín, giga-pudín** — ok solo lo repito con tonadita.

Tomo unos 4 del refrigerador y dos cucharas, me siento en la mesa, Camus después de obsérvame hacer todo eso; ugg mamá gallina; toma la silla frente a mi, obviamente le pongo frente a el dos de los pudines y una cuchara.

— **¿Que es giga-pudín?—** me pregunta de lo más tierno, bueno no pero yo lo vi tierno.

— **Es uno de estos pero mas grande, precisamente como de 1 kilogramo** — respondo tranquilamente señalando mi pequeño pudín de apenas 100 gramos. Por cierto ya se termino un pudín, es rápido..nee yo como despacio, por eso me lleno rápido.

— **¿Te as comido uno de esos?** — me pregunta sorprendido.

— **Ya quisiera, pero lamentablemente no puedo comer mucho** — de golpe, pero puedo estar todo el día comiendo, mi secreto muahahaha. — **Me lleno rápido** — concluyo.

— **¡TRAICION! —** grita Aiolos desde la puerta de la casa, ma ¿pues a este que le pasa?.

— **Están comiendo dulces sin mi, eso es traición y yo que pensé que me querían—** continua con su drama, ¿por que no me sorprende?...por que es súper adorable.

— **OW pobre caballero traicionado, que hago con tantos dulces que tengo para el** — le sigo el juego, siendo igual de dramática, si es lo que creen hago el gesto dramático, ese donde pones la mano izquierda en el pecho y el antebrazo derecho en la frente.

— **No hay problema, yo me los quedo—** para mi sorpresa Camus agrega campantemente, casi muero de la risa al ver la cara de Aiolos y la sonrisa de medio lado que Camus le da. ¡Oh por dios esto esta bueno!

No se si es buen actor o es enserio, pero parece como si le hubieran roto el corazón, y eso significa, los ojos de cachorro mas adorables del mundo, Camus también lo nota y me mira el desgraciado, ¡sabe que no me puedo resistir!

— **Como crees que te dejaría sin dulces, ya establecimos que los dos somos dientes dulces ¿no?** — digo desde la mesa. **— Ven y siéntate, que te toca ser mi niñera** — lo acepto por eso están aquí.

— **tres** — agrega Camus.

— **¿Eh? —** Lo miro rápidamente **— ¿también tu?** — agrego a lo que el asiente— decidido, cada que experimente con repostería los invitare a ser mis conejillos de indias.

— **No se si eso sea bueno—** me responde sospechosamente Camus

— **¿Esta bueno el pudín? —** digo rápidamente, a lo que el asiente— **Ahí esta tu respuesta.** — le digo altaneramente. Realmente lo dije altaneramente, no hay otra manera de decir semejante frase.

— **Por mi esta bien** — agrega alegremente Aiolos cómodamente sentado en la mesa a lo que yo le paso uno de mis pudines y mi cuchara. No me moleta soy mexicana, no tenemos eso de beso indirecto ni nada, solo es flojera.

Haci estuvimos como una hora, asta que por alguna razón me volvió a entrar el sueño y Aiolos se dio cuenta y de una manera muy astuta me convenció para recostarme de nuevo.

Camus y Aiolos se llevaron sillas a mi habitación no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos conversando, de nuestros postres favoritos y libros, para mi sorpresa Aiolos también le gusta mucho leer, no supe en que momento me quede dormida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Lamento la tardanza, mucho trabajo… de verdad mucho trabajo. ¡Quiero dormir más!

Prometo no dejar de escribir el fic, pero no prometo rápidas actualizaciones, todo esto lo logre desde la ultima actualización, con 1 renglón diario y a veces borraba dos y no agregaba ni 1.

* * *

Loba- san:

Muchas gracias por tus reviews siempre me animan, a mi casi me hacen eso, pero "me atore" en la puerta (cof cof, me agarre de donde pude por mi vida). El extremó al que han llegado es el de meter a mis perros y que brinquen sobre de mi en la cama, uno no puede dejar de reír y jugar con ellos, el sueño se quita de inmediato o te arriesgas a que te laman toda la cara.

Tsuki girasol:

Jajaja como que Okura ya le quito el grado de crush a Camus. Pronto, no coquetear con toda la palabra pero será divertido.

kat-dreyar:

Gracias por tu review. Aquí hay otra actualización…después de casi 3 meses (no tengo vergüenza…la busco… no, no tengo).

Rai:

De nada y gracias por tu comentario. Seguiré actualizando, pero sin fechas hay mucho trabajo para mí en mi futuro…literalmente en 12 horas a trabajar otra vez.

Después de que se conozcan, será un desmadre, eso si lo prometo.

akari chanv:

Gracias realmente gracias me alegra que te guste tanto.

mugetsu-chan xd:

Gracias. De verdad muchas gracias, por tu apoyo. Es una buena idea, que me da mas ideas muahahaha. (Okura: muahaha venganza yoda, sufriras)

Lidia:

Gracias. No puedo prometer eso, pero puedo prometer que no dejare de actualizar. Eso me alegra mucho.

Inumi Higurashi:

Muchas gracias, me sonrojas, de verdad, me alegra tu comentario. Si será un desmadre.

isa-escorpio:

De una vez te digo son tremendas, sin vergüenza y ni los dioses se salvan, bueno Saori si por que es su adoración y Shun por que es tremendamente adorable, los demás sufrirán.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie. Hey de verdad me han ayudado con las correcciones cualquier detalle que no les parezca por favor háganmelo notar.

Y si en algún momento Okura se vuelve una Mary-Sue o Lolita (o como se les llame a ese tipo de OC) díganmelo inmediatamente no se lo guarden, no vaya a ser que Okura se de cuenta y quiera conquistar el mundo por venganza, bueno creo que exagero…aun que considerando que es Okura puede ser una opción.

Saludos de chocolate.


	20. 20- Buscar

19/Octubre/2016

Advertencias

Malas palabras y algunas idioteces.

Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera ningún bishie moriría. Alfabica no se vería forzado vivir solo.

Sigo buscando Beta que me ayude con mi atroz narración y ortografía.

Notas y Agradecimientos: No quiero dar adelantos así que están al final. Ya que muchos no tienen cuentas y dejan sus hermosos comentarios al final les responderé.

Okura: ahora Sakura Hatsu encontró un manga y queremos compartirlo con las demás personas que aman a los bishies como nosotras. ¡Ah ese manga o manwa es hermoso! Se llama "Tales from the land of Daughters" autor o autora (no dice y no se identificar si el nombre es masculino o femenino) Wangman. si conocen algún fan-dub sugieran el manga ya que al parecer ya casi nadie lo sigue doblando y tiene muchos capítulos publicados y solo 14 traducidos.

* en esta ocasión googlen es mas fácil, directo a imágenes.

* * *

20- Buscar

Diario de Okura 7º día.

Al despertar de costumbre realmente temprano, creo que son las 6 de la mañana me encuentro con un par de ternuritas dormidos, en posiciones realmente increíbles en las sillas, simplemente wow.

Como lo explico Aiolos parece que se murió en la silla, esta sentado súper derecho, pero colgando la cabeza hacia atrás, piernas estiradas y brazos colgando.

Camus súper elegante esta con la pierna cruzada, como si estuviera pensando, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo.

Me levanto silenciosamente, no los desperté, ¡Si, soy un ninja! apago el despertador del mal. Para no hacer ruido, preparo algo de desayunar, como en este momento estamos 3 de diente dulce pues que mejor que hot cakes* con tocino y huevos estrellados.

Cuando el primer hot cake esta en la sartén y comienza a oler, dos apuestos zombies entran a la cocina.

— **Mejor vallan a la mesa y no se me queden viendo así** — les digo por que solo se me quedan viendo con cara de "¿y tu que haces aquí?"

— **Amo los hot cakes con tocino y mucho jarabe de maple** — digo alegremente mientras los preparo

— **Okura déjame ayudar** — comienza Aiolos

Lo corto de inmediato — **De acuerdo lava los platos** — odio lavar los platos.

— **Jajaja claro, ¿pero y en este momento?** — me responde con una sonrisa derrite… derrite… derrite todo ¿por qué s tan guapo?

— **¿Hay algo para beber?** — pregunta Camus — **¿tienes café?** — continua, a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza y señalo una alacena, se pone a prepararlo.

— **Bueno entones pongo la meza** — agrega Aiolos, buscando en la alacena.

Fue un buen desayuno, inesperadamente Aiolos toma el café negro, Camus con mucha leche y azúcar, bueno yo le pongo crema y tres de azúcar.

Mientras Aiolos lavaba los platos, llego Shion para ver como estaba. Me dijo que ya era libre por el día pero que no me esforzara y que no podía dejar el santuario…por obvias razones.

Aiolos y Shion se retiraron primero ya que tenían asuntos que resolver temprano, ciertas juntas a las que ir, como me dio el día libre juntas a las que no tengo que ir.

Camus y yo nos quedamos solos.

— **Camus para nada me molesta tu presencia…** — y me interrumpe con una sonrisa coqueta.

— **Lo sé, es mas la adoras** — hijo de su madre, pasa mucho tiempo con Milo.

Levanto las manos en rendición — **no puedo decir nada contra eso** — acepto, de que sirve negarlo.

— **Jajaja, me encanta la franqueza, es tan diferente—** contesta después de una carcajada y con una sonrisa radiante.

— **Yo no diría franqueza** — la verdad es falta de vergüenza.

— **Ni yo, pero suena mejor** — me guiña el ojo, ¡hay mamá me derrito!

— **Por cierto después de que llego Aiolos ya no dijiste ni una palabra mientras dormías** — me comenta alegremente — **así que es nuestro secreto, solamente.** — agrega como colegiala… solo tener de amigo a Milo, debe ser duro, no importa me rió con el.

Pongo las manos en posición de rezo budita y le agradezco del corazón— ¡ **Gracias!** —

— **Camus cualquier libro que quieras leer lo puedes tomar, no dudes en decirme** — agrego recordando el libro que tenia anoche en las manos, rápidamente voy a buscarlo y se lo entrego— **asegúrate de decirme si es bueno, para leerlo después** — le doy un guiño.

Lo toma entre sus manos sorprendido y asiente — **es tan raro que una chica no me quiera violar sin ser la diosa Athenea** — y después me sonríe.

— **¡pff! ¡Eres un… tarado** —Ya le iba a decir peor… y me doblo de la risa, ¿ Como mierdas se le ocurrió decir semejante idiotez? ¡Me quiere matar!

Entre risas y comentario de ese tipo nos despedimos, el hacia su casa y meditar, bueno es lo que me dijo. Yo me dirijo a la biblioteca del templo, la que esta en el templo, por que abajo hay otra. Me detengo en seco en el templo, por una razón en específica ¿que voy a buscar? No tengo nombres, fechas ni un indicio más que el árbol y la vista del atardecer.

Pensándolo bien tengo ese atardecer, si recuerdo bien y claro que recuerdo, parece ser desde el templo, probablemente en este bosque que esta del otro lado. Debo encontrar una caminó hacía el, pero no quiero ir acompañada, así que ya se que buscar en la biblioteca. Un mapa del templo y del santuario.

Encontré barios libros y mapas, bueno el bibliotecario me explico como buscar aquí, descubrí que entiendo muchos idiomas… gracias a todo el universo por semejante poder lo agradezco del fondo de mi corazón, ahora poder leer los raws de magas que tengo en mi computadora. No se hagan aunque no los entiendan también los descargan.

Funciona como una biblioteca normal, te registras y lo que llevas y listo y llevo todo a casa. ¡JA! soy especialista en cargar libros y llevo muchos por cierto. Y cuatro mapas enrollados y dos doblados como es debido pero creo que son de planos del drenajes, no importa aun así los revisare. Son 6 libros de temas variados pero del santuario.

Estoy hasta la hora de la cena leyendo buscando información…obviamente deje todo regado en la mesa de la sala y me levanto a prepara algo de cenar. Quiero algo fresco. Yo se que vendrán Aiolia y Aphrodite, talvez Aiolos y Camus. Así que prepara chop suey* de pollo y costillas de res. Y mucho arroz blanco. Por alguna razón ciento que vendrán más.

Ja resulta que acerté llegaron los cuatro, voy a necesitar una mesa mas grande. Para mi adoración Aphrodite trae bebida. Una botella de vidrio opaco, de un galón y me dice que es un te frío. Con la silla de mi cuarto que muy amablemente Aphrodite busco.

Los 5 comimos acomodados en la mesa de 4, comí entre Aphrodite y Aiolos, es mejor una mesa redonda.

Como lo digo son los más lindos, significado: limpiaron la cocina por mí.

Cuando nos despedimos me prepare para dormir, con la ventan de la cama abierta, pero después de un rato me levante a cerrarla ya que tuve la sensación de que me observaban, absurdo lo se, en ese lado de la casa esta el jardín de rosas.

Diario de Okura 8º día.

Le gane al despertador, hoy me peine con una trenza francesa que gracias al cielo pude aprender poco antes de venir aquí. Maquillaje listo, ojos delineados y con mascara. Labios humectados. Esencia de jazmín. Si lo se soy una hermosura. Jajaja noten la sencillez.

Tomo una galletas para mis pobres compañeros de trabajo, ya que se que uno lo hace gratis…cof cof Dohko cof cof.

En la hora de las galletas, lol* así la bautice por que es lo que hacemos comer y platicar.

— **Okura vamos a reducir un poco tu entrenamiento será un día si y dos no** — me informa Shion, mientras Dohko asiente.

— **No queremos que se repita lo de ayer, nos sacaste un buen susto** — agrega el maestro.

— **Probablemente, no estés acostumbrada a trabajar tanto físicamente y mentalmente…por eso el agotamiento** — agrega con duda, Dohko aun que ciertamente me molesto el comentario.

— **Yo específicamente creo que fue lo del cosmos por que físicamente déjame decirte que soy cinta negra en Karate mi amigo** — le respondo ofendida.

— **No lo dije de esa manera es solo que fue extraño** — responde rápidamente

— **En eso tiene razón Dohko, es muy extraño lo que sucedió, pero puede que tengas razón, nunca antes habías manejado o sentido el cosmos** — se pone de mediador Shion.

— **Bien antes de que Dohko consiga que me enoje con el cambiemos de tema** — lo digo mientras le entierro un dedo en la mejilla a Dohko de manera juguetona.

— **Lo apoyo** — agrega el maestro.

Mientras reviso unos reporte de mantenimiento me doy cuenta de que hay una falla en un motor del la planta de agua del pueblo de Rodorio.

— **No sabía que también tuvieras que manejar a Rodorio** — agrego con el reporte en mano, revisando que tiene fecha de reparación para dentro de un mes. — **¿No es mucho tiempo un mes?** — agrego sorprendida.

— **La verdad es corto, comúnmente es muy difícil que lleguen mecánicos o especialistas aquí a Rodorio, entonces hay que llamarlos de fuera y el que acepto dijo que vendría por esas fechas** — responde Dohko leyendo otros reportes

— **Si quieren puedo echarle un vistazo, no soy especialista pero si conozco de motores, depende que tipo sea, si puedo hacer algo o no** — agrego con un poco de pena, si he trabajado con motores, pero no sola, con gente más experimentada o Google. — **Si tuvieran el manual a la mano podría intentarlo** — agrego para dar un poco mas de valor.

— **¿Uh?** —Dice con duda y después se le ilumina el rostro y agrega— **¡Claro! ¡Seria de mucha ayuda!** —responde rápidamente Shion, sospecho que se le olvido que soy ingeniera. — **Cuando podrías hacerlo, si lo puedes poner a funcionar o nos dices si necesita algo seria de mucha ayuda para el pueblo, ahora se corta el servicio de agua durante la noche. Ya que se turnaban los dos motores ahora que solo esta uno funcionando.** — responde alegremente.

— **Si quieres saliendo de aquí no tengo nada que hacer, ya que Saori va estar ocupada hoy** — me aviso desde hace unos días. El asiente con una sonrisa a mi comentario.

— ¿ **Dohko quien tiene libre hoy para que acompañe a Okura?** — Agrega alegre el patriarca.

* * *

Muahaha bomba capitulo 20

* * *

 **Notas:** Sigo viva

Chop suey : Comida Chino americana, es muy rica busquen imágenes.

lol: lot of laught "mucha risa" Okura lo usara en sus pensamientos en lugar de jajaja.

* * *

Bueno capitulo 20 eso significa preguntas y agradecimientos.

Gracias por poner en favoritos: Alessia Scarlet, FluffyBunny96, Frozen Scorpion, Galaxy-90, Hanna Stardust, Jen yamato, Lara Nikkita Croft, Loba-san,

Lya Manic, Marde State, NATASHAMAY, RememberTheMoment, RoadToSomewhere, RuneDokusoteki, Sabaku no judith, Samara Potter Mikelson, Sunako1993, Tsuki girasol, ana2109, ayumiku 24, cintymuero77, kaila maya the whater, kat-dreyar, keila riveros, 1, lilly jane, mugetsu-chan xd, prinskasu-chan, supergrandefan, the-queen-of-nightmare.

Y los que siguen la historia, gracias, gracias: Cancer Gold Saint,CelesteUzumaki2718, Galaxy-90, Jen yamato, JimItai, Lara Nikkita Croft , Marde State, NATASHAMAY, Reiko-Yami10, RememberTheMoment, RoadToSomewhere, Sabaku no judith, Tsuki girasol, Ylem23, ana2109, kaila maya the whater, kat-dreyar, keila Riveros, mugetsu-chan xd, prinskasu-chan, the-queen-of-nightmare.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus lindos y hermosos reviews:

Específicamente no puedo prometer, más actualizaciones o capítulos más largos pero si prometo no dejar el fic.

Loba san :

Hicieron complot contra ti lol.

kat-dreyar:

Si en un capitulo veras eso, no lo dudes.

Rai:

Gracias, por leer y la paciencia.

Inumi Higurashi:

Hay me chibeas mucho, que pena pero muchas gracias, te agradezco tu comentario, y comprendo no tener Internet.

Laura Milena:

Jejeje aquí tienes otro cap…lamentablemente me tomo 6 meses.

Mika Lovers:

Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que se te alegro el día, esa es la intención. No saben lo que les espera, ya que ella ya les tiene cariño y ni la conocen.

ane:

Aquí otro capitulo, me gustaría pero el tiempo no me lo permite, y ciertamente me gustaríais hacerlos mas largos, pero imagina sin con estos cortitos me tardo siglos.

* * *

Bomba capitulo 20:

Se que el fic va lento, ya que quiero mostrar la amistad de todos.

Quiero que leyendo este fic, ustedes se identifiquen con Okura y se rian esas son mis intenciones.

1- Quien quieren que acompañe a Okura a Rodorio a revisar el motor. Ese caballero va a pelear, elijan sabiamente.

2- A Okura le robaran un beso por accidente, ustedes deciden quien.

3- Que prefieren que Okura sonroje a un caballero o que el caballero sonroje a Okura, ¿Cuál caballero? recuerden será frente a los demás caballeros.

4- Sobre el numero 4 quieren que sea a) romántico, b) cómico, c) cómico-romántico.

* * *

Pueden dejar o no comentarios, solo si se inspiraron o quieren dejar correcciones, las acepto de todo corazón, aquí no se fuerza a nadie.

Pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre los 4 puntos anteriores.

Saludos.


End file.
